Red September
by school.and.boredom.suck
Summary: Edward, Jasper, and Emmett are brothers in a band. Alice and Rosalie forced Bella to watch one of their gigs and go backstage. You could call it love at first sight, or whatever. Read and review please.
1. First Sight

Chapter 1

First Sight

Edward POV.

I and the rest of the band were going back to our dressing room after the concert. We were all tired, but there were many who had backstage passes. After a lot of squeals and screams, there were this group of three girls who caught Jasper and Emmett's eyes.

"Dude! Look at that babe! She is totally hot!" Emmett, the band's bass guitar player and drummer exclaimed to me pointing a slim blonde, shoving down the gummy worms down his throat.

I'd have to admit, she was hot, but she wasn't my type. I wanted someone beautiful, thoughtful, self-less, loving and funny. Plus, I prefer brunettes.

The first impression Emmett would make is a very huge and muscular man, and a bear would probably get really scared of him, but if you get to know him, he is actually such a teddy bear.

He once talked Jasper into telling Ty, our band's manager, who we all know has obsessive compulsive that he had a lot of blemishes and he freaked out.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I was reading blogs about our band and Emmett came to Jasper._

"_Hey, Jazz you need to do something rather than read! I mean, wait… I mean what I just said. Hmmm…," Emmett trailed off looking for ways to have fun._

"_Aha! Let's pull a prank on Ty! You know how OCD he can get." And he lent down to Jasper and told him the plan._

_**At Ty's room**_

"_Hey Ty! We want to do something fun! Come on! Lets play the wii. Oh my God, Ty! What happened your face!" wow. Emmett can really act. Jasper came in pretending to be 'in the zone' so he went up to Ty, and dropped his controller. _

"_O MY GOD TY! What the hell happened to your face! I could've sworn the last time I looked at you, your face… was CLEAN!" Yeah, and Emmett can act._

"_What? What's wrong with my face?! AAHH!!" He ran into the bathroom and examined himself. He was touching his face and sighed very loudly with relief. _

"_YOU GUYS ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! EMMETT!! JASPER!!" he shouted. I never seen him this mad before, but that's what you get with messing with and OCD manager… I guess…_

_End Flashback_

* * *

So, yeah, you can guess what happened. Emmett was banned from his xbox, and wii for a week, and Jasper had watch Emmett so he wouldn't sneak up on his 'precious' games.

Jasper, our guitar player, and back up singer, was reading a book, typical Jasper, always serious, but he nearly dropped the book when he saw the blonde's friend. She had black spiky hair, sort of pixie-like. And there was a brunette with a book. I didn't get a clear picture of her face, because she was very engrossed with her book.

"Uhm… guys, they're at the back of the line. Right now you have to sign these autographs", I said to them, who were drooling right now.

"Aww… Just 'cause you don't get a girl to dream about," Emmett said, crossing his arms childishly, and looking away and he dropped his arms when he caught the girl.

"Whatever… And you might want to get a new bag of gummy worms, you were eating like a barbarian when you were staring at her…" I replied busy with the autographs

"Hey, Jazz! Stop reading that book. People want your autographs too ya know. Get that chick you were staring at and stop reading that book," Emmett boomed, rather loudly, and the pixie-like girl squealed.

After some more squeals, the group came and Jasper, and Emmett didn't notice them. The pixie-like girl skipped on front of Jasper who almost fell off his chair when he saw the girl.

"Hi! I'm Alice Brandon!" the girl exclaimed to Jasper. "Uhm… J-j-j-asp-p-per Cul-cu-llen," Jasper said raising his arm so she can shake it, but he gasped when she came into a hug. He soon got a smack from Emmett for stuttering. "Emmett, what was that for?" he hissed rubbing the back of his head.

Emmett leant down and whispered, "Way to go, Jasper, she probably thinks your a stuttering freak!" Woah, who knew Emmett knew what stutter meant?

The blonde went to Emmett and casually said "Hey, I'm Rosalie Hale," she said to Emmett, who scratched his head while shaking her hand "Emmett Cullen."

The third girl didn't seem interested in us, because she was reading. "Come on! We have to introduce you to the guys." Alice went.

She looked up for the first time and looked at me, I couldn't help but stare. She was so beautiful. She had wavy brown hair, and a heart-shaped face. She took my breath away.

As Alice dragged the beautiful girl to the middle of us, then when she passed me, she tripped over something, and I caught her just in time, and when she opened her eyes, I noticed her face was nearly six inches near mine. I stared into her deep eyes, which I now know is a sparkling chocolate brown color. I could just drown in her eyes, and we stayed like that, staring into each others' eyes, until Emmett cleared his throat, "Ahem, ahem."

She blushed crimson red, and I set her down. "Uhmmm… I'm Edward Cullen," I said holding my hand up so she could shake it.

She found my hand and smiled, "B-Bella Swan," she answered. I didn't really catch her voice.

_Bella your name is as pretty as you are…_ I thought, and my eyes widened. "Did I just say that aloud?" she nodded and blushed another color of pink. I was surprised how one person could blush how many colors.

"Well, _Bella_, this is Jasper, and this is Emmett," Alice chirped, pointing to them.

Alice and Jasper talked, Rosalie, and Emmett talked, while I and Bella were stuck with each other. She opened her book and started to read. I just stared at her. She occasionally smiled, and took my breath away. I noticed that her book was called _Whuthering Heights_. I knew that was a classic, because Jasper was reading it before. I also noticed that her copy was tearing apart, and she was trying to pull it together.

I wanted to hear her voice again, because earlier, she didn't make it very clear.

"You should probably get a new copy of that book," I said pointing to the book with my eyes. She looked up and smiled, took note of the page, and closed the book. "I know, but, I love this." I smiled crookedly. I didn't smile properly, because I _couldn't _smile properly and because I couldn't think around her. She giggled because she noticed I was staring at her lips. Oh, they looked so soft, and warm. I wonder how they felt on mine.

I leaned in stupidly, and Emmett over there cleared his throat, rather loudly and I slightly blushed, and she blushed furiously.

"Uhh… I just wanted to get to know you." I said awkwardly and she smiled. She put the book down and faced me.

"What do you want to know about me?" she asked, and I smiled.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked out of the blue. She smiled, and thought for a while.

"Definitely green," she said shyly and my breath hitched. _Maybe it's because of my eyes_.

"What's yours?" her question caught me unexpectedly, and I knew I didn't have one, but should I tell her that it was brown like her eyes? Maybe not.

"Well, I don't really know. I never thought about it," she frowned but I asked her another question.

"What's your full name?" I smiled that crooked smile that seemed to work with her. She giggled and blushed, that color is so mesmerizing, that I brushed her cheek, unintentionally. I noticed that we both froze, and we were stuck in that position until Alice, being her pixie-self, waltzed in the room with Jasper peeking their heads through the door.

"Oh, we aren't interrupting anything, are we? Because we can go and leave you two alone, I mean, what were going to say isn't an emergency, we can-" Alice started babbling, before Bella cuts her off.

"Alice! It's ok, really! What do you want to tell us?" she reassured.

"Okay, okay, geez. Its getting late, and since our house is far and all, well, Jasper told me we can stay with them. You in, or do you want to go and drive back home, and be left alone?" she asked Bella. I was thrilled to have her at our home, but I would rather have her for myself.

"Oh, um… Is it ok if I just catch a cab and go home? Coz'… well… I have no sleeping clothes and yeah… Won't we be needing any clothes? And something else to wear going back to our house?" Bella reasoned, I was excited, I could bring her home.

But I looked at another option. She could wear my clothes and all, but I wouldn't say that aloud, of course.

But instead, Alice read my mind, and blurted out; "Ooowwhhh… You can wear Edward's clothes!" Bella looked tense but gained her composure quickly. In my mind, I wanted her to come, so that I could sleep with her, but not in that way.

"O-o-ok… I-I guess it-it's ok… Would you allow it, Edward?" she stuttered. I found it adorable. She started to blush a scarlet red, now I knew my favorite color. I smiled at the thought.

"I know my favorite color now. Scarlet," I said while brushing her cheek with the back of my hand, causing her to blush even more.

"I take that as a yes!" squealed the one and only, Alice. She abruptly took Bella's hand and pulled her out of my sight, leaving me with Jasper.

The both of us stayed like this for awhile, and Jasper spoke, breaking the silence.

"You like her don't you?" he asked. I froze, shocked. Was it really that obvious? And stupid me, I nodded.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, it could've not been that obvious, and Jasper was the strange one who could feel the emotions, freaky, yeah.

"Yeap, we come in here going to invite Bella to our house and we see you flirting. How is that not obvious, Edward? You _never_ flirt with anyone. Not even that girl, Tanya? Yeah, her name was Tanya." He exclaimed throwing his hands on the air.

"Okay, okay," I said, putting my hands as if I surrender. As if on cue, Alice, and Bella come in the room. Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and they walked out of the room.

"So, how was your talk with Alice?" I asked.


	2. The Ride

Chapter 2

The Ride

_Last Chapter_

_"Okay, okay," I said, putting my hands as if I surrender. As if on cue, Alice, and Bella come in the room. Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and they walked out of the room._

_"So, how was your talk with Alice?" I asked._

* * *

Edward POV.

"Oh, um, well, girly stuff," she answered and looked away. I could've sworn I saw that beautiful pink on her cheeks.

I just remembered my question. And just like she read my mind, she went back to that.

"Anyway, my full name is Isabella Marie Swan," she said. _Wow, Marie. Suits her._ Of course, I didn't say that. She seemed to be embarrassed by her name, so she looked down, making a wall by her hair. It took everything not to reach out and tuck her hair behind her ear.

"Marie, hmm…," I said, tapping my chin with me index finger. "Suits you well, Bella, Just like Bella which means beautiful in Italian," I said, muttering the last part, hoping that she wouldn't catch that.

"Pardon? What did you say last?" she asked.

"Oh, uhm… nothing," I lied, there was no way I would be calling her beautiful, or pretty at the same day, and we're not together. She looked at me suspiciously, and shrugged.

"And you, Edward?" she continued, asking about my full name. A smile tugging at her lips.

_Her full, red, irresistible lips, which I now fantasize about._ A voice in my head told me. Well, I do fantasize about her lips. Now.

"Edward? Edward?" she called, swaying her hands on front of my face. Another adorable smile on her luscious lips when she noticed me staring at hers. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Oh, um, sorry, my full name is Edward Anthony Mansen Cullen. I was adopted by my parents most people know as Carlisle and Esme. My parents died of a disease, and Carlisle took care of me when I got the disease. They found Emmett, and Jasper next," I explained. I was shocked that I was telling her about my life, because she was just a girl.

_A girl who seems to have an effect on you._ The voice spoke again. I couldn't help but wonder why. No girl has ever given this effect on me.

Back to reality. "Oh, I'm sorry, Edward, I didn't know. If you don't want to talk about this its fine really, we can just talk about some other thing," she said, really concerned. I couldn't help but grimace, that was the first time anyone ever had much concern for me, aside from Esme.

"No, it's okay, I want to tell you about it. We can get to know each other by telling each other this, correct?" I explained, and she shrugged.

"So, tell me about your life," I asked, turning the question to her. It was strange how I wanted to know more about this girl.

"When I was six, my parents divorced, and my mom brought me to Arizona, Phoenix. I grew up there. When I was seventeen, my mom remarried to a man named Phil, and I sent myself to live in Forks, with my father. I spent my high school days there, and met Rosalie and Alice," she explained her own life. But there was something wrong, didn't she have a boyfriend?

"Not to be rude or anything, but didn't you have a boyfriend, or a high school sweetheart?" I reasoned. I fought a frown, and she answered.

"No, how about you, didn't you have a girlfriend?" she said quickly, avoiding the question.

"Nope," I said, as quickly as her. "didn't anyone ask you out, or anything?" I asked, the thought was bothering me. She didn't have a boyfriend?

"Oh, yeah, some guys did but their just wasting their time. And money," she said.

I was astounded, she didn't like material things and she doesn't care about her looks. If she did herself like Alice and Rosalie, she would be the most beautiful girl that faced the earth. Not that she wasn't to me.

"Really? Most girls would just date guys who give them stuff, or the popular people, just for the stuff, or it would 'be good for their reputation'," I said, using air quotes.

"_were_ the guys who asked you out popular, or good looking, for that matter?" I asked, signaling her to answer.

"Yeah, they were cute, and all, but like I said, they're just going to wasting time on a plain girl like me," she answered.

"No, they wouldn't be _wasting_ time on a _pretty _girl," I said, and she frowned and looked at her feet. I lifted her chin with my index finger.

"They would be _spending a great _time with a _beautiful_ girl, like you," I said, replacing the words I said earlier. She smiled and blushed.

"Thank you, that means a lot, really," she reassured, closing her eyes.

"Edward, Bella, time to go," Alice, being her, sang skipping to the room, with Jasper following her like a lost puppy.

"Okay," I said standing up, holding my hand out for Bella, which she so gladly took. I smiled crookedly causing her to giggle.

"Hey, Ty, we're ready to go, now," Emmett called, coming to the room with Rosalie.

"Hold on, we have to get the limo," he called peeping his head in.

"Wait, who are these ladies?" he said as soon as he saw the girls, raising an eyebrow at us.

"Well, Ty, we met these girls a while ago, they were at the back of the line, so they met us late, and we offered them a night at our house," Emmett explained, rather, boomed.

"Oh, well, fine, they can go with us," he said, walking out the door with a cell phone on his ear.

"Oh, we're going to have so much fun!" Alice squealed causing us, guys to wince at her enthusiasm.

"Yeah! First, we get to play Guitar Hero!" Emmett boomed causing the girls, to wince, themselves.

"Um, ok," Bella spoke up.

"Guys, the limo is here," Ty said looking at his notebook, walking passed our room. We all waved and the girls got their stuff.

When we were all in the limo, we started talking about funny experiences, and really embarrassing situations.

"Remember that time, Bella when you tripped near the guy you had a huge crush on and accidentally kissed him!" Alice laughed loudly causing Emmett and Rosalie to laugh too, but Jasper just snickered. I didn't find it funny. I let a growl escape my mouth. And Bella, blushed like crazy.

"It's not my fault he was there, besides, that was my first kiss..." she trailed off, making me concerned.

"Bella, you okay?" I asked tucking her stray hair behind her ear.

"Awww... they're so cute!" Alice cooed, causing Bella to blush even more. "Yeah, I'm okay," she reassured.

"Stop teasing them Alice, you know how she blushes when she get embarrassed. You can do that when you guys are alone," Rosalie said, looking at Alice.

"Fine," she shrugged the subject off, "After Guitar Hero, we can watch a movie/ movies!" she squealed, causing us to grimace.

* * *

**AN: Do you want me to update daily, but the chapters wont be that long, or once every two days, and the chaps will be long-ish? Review, cause I dont know how to put polls up.  
**

* * *


	3. Guitar Hero

Chapter 3

Guitar Hero

_Last Chapter_

_"Awww... they're so cute!" Alice cooed, causing Bella to blush even more. "Yeah, I'm okay," she reassured._

_"Stop teasing them Alice, you know how she blushes when she get embarrassed. You can do that when you guys are alone," Rosalie said, looking at Alice._

_"Fine," she shrugged the subject off, "After Guitar Hero, we can watch a movie/ movies!" she squealed, causing us to grimace._

_We arrived at our house just when none of us had to say, except for Ty, who was planning our next gig a week before Christmas_

* * *

As soon as we went to the gaming room where the Guitar Hero machine was in, I, Jasper and Emmett went to our rooms so that we can change into our house clothes. "Hey, girls, we're gonna change, okay? It wont take long," Jasper said pecking Alice on her cheek and she giggled.

"Okay, guys see you," Rosalie waved winking at Emmett, while I hesitated on what to do, so I just did what Jasper did.

"See you later, I guess," I said, rubbing the back of my head. I usually do that when I'm nervous. She smiled and flashed her white teeth. I grinned crookedly, that seems to make her giggle like Alice. I knew then that I would save that smile for only her and for no one else.

"So, you like this Bella girl, am I right?" Emmett said, raising an eyebrow. I looked down, and nodded.

"Yeah, a little too much," I said. Emmett slapped my back in a brotherly way.

"It's okay, little bro! Me and Jasper got our own girls, ourselves, am I right Jazz?" Emmett boomed, wiggling his eyebrows. Jasper just chuckled and nodded.

We got to the hallway, separating our rooms, and we went to our rooms. I went to change in something more comfortable. So, I just got sweats and a fitting shirt. I put on a few squirts of cologne, and run my hands through my hair.

I knew I had a few more minutes, so I looked through my closet for the smallest clothes I have for Bella. I found my shirt that I wore for the band's 1st gig, and jacket, incase she got cold. I also got my tiniest grey sweats.

I put them on my bed, and went out to meet the guys. They weren't there, so I looked at their rooms. I shrugged it off, and went down to join the girls, and hopefully my brothers.

"'Yo, bro, where'd ya go! It took you five minutes to change! What did ya' do?" Emmett boomed. I went over to Bella who seemed to be on a bean bag reading, so I got another beanbag and went to her side.

I blew softly at her neck and she shivered, and closed her book. "Hey," she said, looking over her shoulder. I smiled and sat on the beanbag I pulled over earlier.

"Hi," I answered as soon as I sat. Emmett seemed to be impatient, so he plugged all the wires in, and yelled.

"So, who wants to lose against me!" I rolled my eyes and Bella stood up raising her hand.

"I wanna try!" she said enthusiastically. Wow, she can play guitar now? Can she get any more perfect?

"You play, Bella?" I asked, wondering if could _actually _play, or if she wants to try. She looked at me and Alice chimed in.

"Oh, yeah, she's a kick ass guitar playin' girl!" she laughed and Bella blushed my favorite color, _scarlet_. It took half of my will power not to brush her cheek.

"Really? Then get a guitar and come up here," Emmett interrupted. Jasper looked up and smiled encouragingly at Bella, and Alice was literally bouncing up and down. I could tell that I would enjoy Emmett having a challenge for once, aside from Jasper.

"Okay, let's set it on easy, okay? I want to go easy on you," Emmett said, setting the mode of the song they were supposed to play.

"No, make it the hardest, that's my favorite song," Bella said, I raised my eyebrows and they started to play.

"Emmett, if you're really good at the guitar, why do you play the bass?" Alice asked. I knew it was because he loved playing the drums, so I left it to him so he can explain and lose his focus.

"Um... Well...," he said, concentrating on the game. When he missed a note, he stopped, turned around, and tried to still play, while explaining to Alice. "Well, you see, Alice, I like playing the drums better than the guitar, so I play drums, and record it, then play the bass on stage," he said.

* * *

At the end of the song we were all laughing on the ground, while Emmett was scowling, but shrugged it off. Even Jasper was on the floor laughing his head off. You don't see Jasper rolling on the floor, he was a very calm person, and any pranks of Emmett would just cause him to just snicker at times.

"Woah! Emmett! You just got beat by a girl! Whose not even in a band!" Jasper laughed followed by a "hey!" from Bella.

"It's not my fault Alice questioned my guitar skills!" he snarled and gained his composure quickly, and started to laugh with us at himself.

After we all caught our breaths, Alice asked Jasper if we would change into our clothes, and Bella froze. I smiled crookedly at Bella and we went to get the clothes.

I gave Bella my clothes as did the boys theirs. We went out of the room so they could get their privacy and change. As soon as we went out of the room, and closed the door, I heard Alice squeal as loud as ever, causing the guys to wince at the volume she was at.

Rosalie went out, wearing Emmett's clothes which were very big. "Oh, guys, were ready, you can come in now," she said winking at Emmett and went back inside, closing the door. Emmett eyed her hungrily, and was in the room in a second.

When I went inside, right after Emmett, eager to see Bella, she was halfway in the shirt, exposing her smooth and flat stomach. When the shirt was fully on, she found me staring at her, and blushed.

Alice went over to our DVD closet and screamed. Her enthusiasm made me and Bella jump, and she was going to trip. Since I was already near her, I caught her just at the nick of time, my arms around her waist. She was closing her eyes for sometime, probably expecting a fall, and gave up._ And when she opened her eyes, I noticed her face was nearly six inches near mine. I stared into her deep eyes, which I now know is a sparkling chocolate brown color. _Just like the first time we met.

"Just like old times, huh?" I said, smiling. She blushed some more, and my grin grew wider.

"Yeah," she said, out of breath, "just like old times. Like, a few hours ago," she laughed nervously. I noticed that we were still in the position when I caught her and held her still on the floor. I just remembered that she was wearing my clothes.

My shirt was thin, so I got my jacket and gave it to her, "That shirt was what I wore in my first gig," I whispered, then I continued, "It's also a little thin, so you might want to wear this," she got it and put in on. She inhaled, and sighed, with pleasure? _Maybe not._

I smiled crookedly and Jasper spoke up for the first time in a few hours. "Are you guys going to talk or will you help us pick a movie?" Jasper asked. I grabbed the hand of Bella and pulled her towards the group.

"I say _Sweeny Tod_," Emmett suggested I had to agree with that. "Sure," I said. Jasper didn't say anything, so I guess it was okay with him.

"Okay, _Sweeny Tod_ it is then," Alice said, handing the DVD to Rosalie since she was closest to the TV.

Bella and I went to our beanbags, Jasper went to the couch, followed by Alice, and Emmet and Rosalie went to the love seat, holding hands. I looked over to Bella and her eyes were glued to the TV.

"Have you seen this before?" I whispered. She looked up to me with her big brown eyes, then shook her head. "You?" she asked, looking into my eyes.

I was in a daze, so I just nodded, receiving a giggle from her. I smiled at her crookedly.

When the violent parts came in, you know when Sweeny Tod would slit the throats with his shaving knife, she would whimper and bury her head on my shoulder. I'd smile every time, and scoot neared to her every time.

* * *

By the end of the movie, I noticed that Bella wasn't moving, so I tapped her shoulder lightly, and I realized she was sleeping. She looked adorable, so I looked at Jasper and Alice, and Emmett and Rosalie. They were all sleeping, so I just reached for the control and turned the TV off.

I carried her off me and went to my room to brush my teeth, and use the bathroom. When I was done with my... business, I went to my closet and got a sleeping bag. I went to the room with the sleeping bag, and put it on the floor. After I got a comforter and a few pillows, I went to Bella and carried her to the sleeping bag. I got the comforter and lay down with her.

"Good night, Bella, dream sweet dreams," I whispered softly and wrapped her around my arms. I kissed the top of her head, before sleeping.

And the only thing I dreamt about... was her.

_It was me and Bella on the meadow I found before when I was bored. It was sunny, a perfect day. We were both holding hands, I pulled her towards a tree and sat down._

_I decided that we weren't close enough, so I pulled her on top of my lap. She didn't seem to mind though. I just realized that we were already together in this dream._

_I pushed her stray hair behind her ear, and called her name. "Bella?" she looked at me, and smiled. She pecked me on the lips, "Yes?" _

_I hesitated for a second, and she reassured me that I could tell her anything. I looked deep into her eyes, and put both of my hands in either side of her face. I took a deep breath and asked. _

_"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked finally, and her eyes softened. I looked at her hopefully, and she closed her eyes. "Yes, Edward. I would love to be you girlfriend," she said, leaning in. I realized I was leaning in too, and we kissed._

_As soon as she pulled away to breath, we were both gasping for air. I smiled as soon as I caught my breath and gave her another peck on the lips. "Thank you," I whispered._

* * *

_That was the best dream of my life, _I thought when I woke up.

* * *

**If you like it, or hate it, review, I'll try to fix the problem... Thanks, I guess**

**And guys, I have the 4th chapter ready, but I want to have 15 or more reviews until I post it. It's so much longer than this chapter, probably as long as the three chapters. So Review!**


	4. Movie Night

**Okay, I've decided to post the next chapter, because school is starting soon, and I wont have that much time to update.**

**Hope you review in this one.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Movie Night

_Last Chapter_

_I pushed her stray hair behind her ear, and called her name. "Bella?" she looked at me, and smiled. She pecked me on the lips, "Yes?" _

_I hesitated for a second, and she reassured me that I could tell her anything. I looked deep into her eyes, and put both of my hands in either side of her face. I took a deep breath and asked. _

_"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked finally, and her eyes softened. I looked at her hopefully, and she closed her eyes. "Yes, Edward. I would love to be you girlfriend," she said, leaning in. I realized I was leaning in too, and we kissed._

_As soon as she pulled away to breath, we were both gasping for air. I smiled as soon as I caught my breath and gave her another peck on the lips. "Thank you," I whispered._

* * *

_That was the best dream of my life, _I thought when I woke up.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:30 in the morning. And saw Bella in my arms, sleeping soundly. _Man, she's adorable when she sleeps._

I stared at her face, memorizing every curve of her face. Pale face, full lips, long eyelashes, heart-shaped face, not to small, not too big cheek bones, and some other things. Everything about her was perfect. Her face would flush at any compliment, her lips that turn into a perfect smile, flashing her beautiful white teeth, she would react to every small thing that she notices.

She stirred at about 9, so I just stayed there, not closing my eyes, but waiting for her to fully wake up.

When she opened her eyes, and realized how close we were, her eyes widened and I chuckled.

"Good morning, Bella, which means beautiful in Italian," I said stroking her now very red cheek.

"Good morning, yourself, Edward, which I have no idea what it means in any language. Probably amazingly gorgeous greek god," she muttered the last part. She realized I heard hat and her eyes widened. "Um, did you hear that?" she whispered.

"Only if I was supposed to," I replied, shrugging my shoulders. Her face reddened even more.

"Just pretend you didn't. I'd rather you not know," she said. "Too late, _Beautiful_," said, emphasizing beautiful.

After what I just said, we just stared at each other, until she spoke.

"How long did you watch me sleep?" I forgot about that._ I've only been watching you-scratch that, admiring you for only 30 minutes. Not that long really._ Was what I wanted to say.

I took my hand from on top of her and tapped my chin with my index finger. "Well... about thirty minutes, maybe... I woke up at about 8:30, and you looked so peaceful, so I didn't want to wake you," I said looking away from her eyes.

"Oh, its okay," she said, reaching her hand up to my chin, so I would have to look at her eyes. I smiled weakly, and she giggled.

"How did we get in here?" she said. I looked around us and realized what she was talking about.

"After the movie, everyone was asleep and they were all comfortable except us, so I went upstairs to get the sleeping bag, and blanket," I explained. She nodded knowingly, and was silent after.

"What are you thinking about?" I said finally. She was about to answer, but Alice just had to wake up.

"Guys? Jasper, wake up," she said, shaking Jasper lightly. "Five more minutes, love," he said. Wait did he say love? I looked at Alice and saw that she was blushing lightly.

"Alice, better go kiss him to wake him up!" I heard Bella say from my side. She looked at us, and grinned like a mad girl. After her huge smile of madness, she squealed very, _very,_ loudly. Jasper just slept there, as if nothing happened and continued with his sleep.

"Owh, sure!" my eyes widened and Bella looked at me and at Alice. "Uhh, Alice, I was joking," she said.

She pecked him quickly and looked at him, then us. "Too late!" she screamed, rather softly. Jasper started to stir and pulled her back to him, and kissed her more deeply.

I cleared my throat and he pulled her away quickly, and stuttered. "Uhmm... G-Guys, uhh... I... what... you... why... uhh... Hi?" he said. Alice rolled down the couch and laughed like crazy.

I looked back to Bella and felt her shaking. I chuckled and Rosalie and Emmett woke up by our loudness. Emmett noticed Alice, and said, "What happened," while rubbing his eyes.

Alice tried to explain, but she gave up because she was laughing too hard, so I explained.

"Well, I woke up, then Bella, then Alice. Jasper wouldn't wake up, so Bella told her to kiss him, Alice did. A very quick one," I was interrupted by Rosalie's squeal, which made Emmett make a face. And I continued, "Jasper stirred, and he pulled Alice back on him, and kissed her like there was no tomorrow, I cleared my throat and he realized we were here," and was interrupted by Alice, "very comfortable, I might say," and I looked at Bella who was blushing. I released her, and sat up.

"Anyway, Jasper realized we were her, and he stuttered. He sounded _exactly _like this; 'Uhmm... G-Guys, uhh... I... what... you... why... uhh... Hi?', the end," I explained, and gasped for air.

Emmett, too, rolled off the love seat, and started laughing like Alice was, and Rosalie chuckled. "Bella! Rose! Meet me out of the room now!" Alice sang. I looked at Bella who stood up, and followed Rosalie, who followed Alice. By the time the door was closed, all of them squealed.

"So, Jazz, how was the kiss, first time, ever?" Emmett said, wiggling his eyebrows. Jasper just looked down, and nodded weakly, embarrassed. I got up and patted his back in a brotherly manner.

"It's okay, nothing to be embarrassed about," I said shooting glares at Emmett, who was lowering in his seat, smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah, 's okay, man," Emmett said once Jasper finally looked at us, and smiled.

"Yeah, I forgot that we weren't together, so, I just pulled her back," he said. I chuckled. "I bet she's there, fantasizing about you, 'oh, he has the softest lips'," Emmett said, mocking Alice's voice. Jasper got a pillow, and threw it at him.

"Shut up, Emmett, her voice is so much more beautiful than that, I mean, yours isn't beautiful," Jasper said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, Edward, got comfy with Bella, huh?" Jasper said, changing the subject, turning it to me.

"Oh, probably," I said, shrugging. Emmett sighed.

"Yeah, right, I heard her saying your name how many times at about 3 or 4," Emmett said. I looked at him, narrowing my eyes.

"Right, she was asleep, Emmett," I said, going to him, and smacking his head. I went to the sleeping bag, and inhaled the scent of Bella. Freesia.

"Yeah, maybe she was sleep talking or something," Jasper added. Emmett's head shot up, eyes lit up.

"Owh, Bella's been dreaming about you," Emmett said. _That _made my head shoot up. "You think?" I said, hopeful that she liked me the way I liked her.

"Um, yeah, you can't lie when you sleep talk," Jasper said, looking at me with a huge grin, I smiled back.

* * *

We talked about other things, surfing the channels on the TV, and staring at nothing in particular.

Man, when are those girls going to come back?

"Dudes, when are they gonna come, I mean, it's been 2 freakish hours!" Emmett exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Chill, we're here," Rosalie skipped to Emmett, Bella walked to me, and Alice went on top of Jasper's lap, whispering something in his ear. He nodded furiously, and Alice clapped her hands, dragging Jasper out of the room.

He pumped his free hand in the air, and I chuckled. Bella, beside me, giggled

"Mind to tell me what she told him?" I whispered to her. She looked at me, and shook her head.

"Nope, you'll find out when you ask Jasper," she whispered back.

"So, are you going to tell us what you were talking about?" Emmett asked, very anxious of the girls' answer.

They looked at each other, at us, and back at each other. "Nope," they said spontaneously.

Alice and Jasper came in the room, holding hands. Jasper's hair was extra messy, and their shirts were very wrinkled. I smiled at them both, they looked perfect for each other. Alice smiled and Jasper sat, pulling Alice on his lap.

"So, are you going to tell us what you did, or talk about, or _did_?" Emmett said and I eyed their clothes.

"Well, umm... we... I...," Jasper tried to tell us, but Alice interrupted him.

"I know this is too soon, but...," Alice said, clapping her hands, "JasperaskedmetobehisgirlfriendandIsaidyes!" I knew what she said, even though I didn't understand her. Emmett looked confused.

Jasper sighed at Emmett and said it slowly, emphasizing every word as if he was talking to a five year old.

Emmett smacked his head, "Ohhhh..."

* * *

"So, girls, want us to drive you back to your house/ houses?" Jasper offered after we ate breakfast.

"Sure, and, we live with each other, by the way," Rosalie said. Ty walked in, and asked if we wanted to use a limousine. Jasper turned it down politely.

"We wouldn't want every one to follow us and scream while they're at it," Alice laughed and we laughed with her.

We all went back to our garage and Emmett told us to pair up.

Obviously, I stuck to Bella, Emmett Rosalie, and of course, Jasper, and Alice.

I opened the passenger door for Bella and she smiled sweetly to me. I ran across the car and took my place in the driver's seat.

Emmett's and Jasper's car went ahead of us so I could talk to Bella and no one would have to hurry us up.

We sat there in a comfortable silence. I could actually think while driving, and it was actually nice. Bella turned the radio on, and I glanced at her.

"Is it okay if I turn the radio on?" she asked backing her hand away from the radio, I chuckled. "Sure, Bella," I said, "there are cds in the glove compartment if you want to listen to something and there isn't any signal," I offered. She smiled and opened the glove compartment.

"Owh, you listen to Debussy?" she said taking out the cd. They were my personal favorites, actually. When I, Jasper, and Emmett weren't recording, I was listening to Debussy. _Clair de Lune_ was my favorite. Just as I thought of Clair de Lune, the music filled the car.

"Clair de Lune?" I said, raising my eye brow.

"What? If you think I'm weird, you're sort of being hypocritical, you have a cd of it in your car," Bella retorted. I smiled and she calmed down almost the second I smiled.

"No, I mean, most people would just listen to all those Scremo music, and Hard Rock, not most people listen to Debussy.

"Oh," she replied, getting comfy on the seat.

I chuckled and turned my attention back to the road. Jasper's car was right there, good.

We were silent for a while, now, with the music flowing through the car, calming both of us down. My mind slipped to Bella. Her passion for anything, her perfection, her thoughtfulness, her brown wavy hair, her beautiful smile, everything about her.

"What are you thinking about now?," I asked, breaking the ice, after thinking about her everything she does.

"Honestly?" she said, I nodded. "Erm, well...," she said, looking down. "You," she said softly, beginning to get red.

I reddened slightly, glancing at her. She was looking at her lap, and playing with her fingers.

"Well, if it makes you better, umm..." I said, smiling at her, "I was thinking of you too," I whispered.

Her head shot up, and she smiled. Oh, how I love that smile. I held my hand out for her to hold, and she looked down at it and smiled. She took it and I held it to my lips, and kissed her knuckles. She giggled like how Alice did and I chuckled.

"Let's play I spy," she clapped her hands, I smiled, thinking. "Well," I started.

"I spy with my little eyes, something gorgeously brown," I said, thinking of her eyes. She started looking everywhere, because the tree trunks were covered with moss, and most of the things we see are green.

"I don't know, everything here is green!" she exclaimed. I laughed and she looked at me pleadingly. I had to look away, or it would just slip out.

"Fine, I'll give you one more hint, only one, cause it would be obvious if I have you another one," I offered, raising my index finger when I said only one.

She huffed, "Fine," crossing her arms like a little girl.

"Um, I saw them or it the first time we met, and I still see it now," I said. She looked at me confusedly. I chuckled, it was really obvious, so I let it slip.

"Come on, Bella! It's your eyes," I laughed and she blushed. Why was she embarrassed? Did I say something wrong?

"Bella? What's wrong, why are you flushed over there?" I asked glancing her way a few times.

"You think my eyes are gorgeous?" she said, and I let out a sigh of relief. I glanced at her and back at the road, "Yeah, don't you, I mean, they really are," I said.

"Not really," she said.

We talked about random things, childhood, friends, interests, many things. I learned more about her, she was really a perfect girl, and I was starting to like her even more.

* * *

The cars arrived at their house, and we got off. I quickly got off my seat and ran to the other side, opening the passenger's door for Bella.

"Thanks," she said as she tripped, yet again, not a rare happening, as what she told me, and I caught her. "And thanks," she said.

"No problem," I answered, putting her on her feet, so she could walk. I put my arm around her waist and she looked at me weirdly.

"Just so you don't fall," I stated. It wasn't actually a lie, she would trip, I would be there and I could use that as an excuse to hold her.

"Okay," she replied. I could hear the smile in her voice, but I just shrugged it off. When Alice saw us, she was on Jasper's lap, and she squealed, causing Jasper to wince.

"Bella!" she sang,"we were waiting for you," she said, I unfolded my arm from her tiny waist and the three of them went up the stairs. Before that, Bella pecked me on the cheek, Rosalie winked at Emmett and Alice pecked Jasper on the lips.

Again, as they thought that we couldn't hear them they squealed as loudly as they did at our house.

Emmett laughed and we joined him.

"Why do you think they scream every time they think we can't hear them?" Jasper asked, very confused. I just shrugged my shoulders and Emmett spoke up.

"Well, I think it's 'cause were so damn hott! Right?" I smacked my forehead and Jasper laughed at Emmett's statement.

"Whatever you say, Emm," Jasper and I said at the same time.

They took forever so we started talking about somethings. Bella came out, looking as amazing as ever. Shorts that went down her thighs, and a blue top, which I do not know how to describe but perfect. I am a guy, right, how am I supposed to describe a shirt that's probably a designer shirt?

She walked over to me and asked if we wanted to have for lunch. No one knew what to eat, so she decided to just order pizza. She went back up and Emmett was twirling his index finger on his imaginary mustache. I knew it was when he wanted to do something and we have no choice but to go with it.

"What are you thinking, Emmett?" I said, Jasper looked up, and Emmett stood up.

"Well, I was wondering, since we're here already, lets tell the girls to pack up and we can have another night with them!" he exclaimed, standing up and pointing at the ceiling. I rolled my eyes, and Jasper nodded.

"If its okay for them, though," Jasper added. Alice, Rosalie, and Bella came in, and they all sat beside us guys.

"So, what kind of pizza you guys want?" Rosalie asked, getting up to grab the phone, and walking back to us.

"I call for pepperoni!" I, Emmett, and Bella called. We laughed, and I unconsciously put my arm around her, and to my surprise, she snuggled close to me.

"Bella, I and the guys were thinking if you could spend another night at our house," I whispered very closely into Bella's ear and she looked up.

"Sure, just ask the girls, they would want to, but we have to go back up and pack our stuff," she whispered back, smiling up at me.

"Hey, Mr. Flirty, were gonna tell them what we planned out, okay?" Emmett called, and Bella flushed a deep red color.

"Whatever, Emmett," I said back.

"So, ladies, we were wondering, since you guys are here, and all your clothes are here, we were thinking if you could pack up for the night and spend it at our house," Jasper said, holding on to Alice tightly. Alice giggled giving him a quick on his lips.

"We'd love to, guys!" Rosalie squealed, causing Alice to squeal, causing the guys, plus Bella to wince.

"Let's go girls!" Alice stood up from Jasper's lap, and pecked him on the lips, while Rosalie kissed Emmett on the cheek. Bella was going to kiss me on the cheek, but I looked at her side and she kissed my lips! They were so soft, and when she pulled away, I got her by her waist, and pulled her back to me, crushing my lips, hers.

She tangled her fingers in my hair, and someone cleared their throat causing us to jump. I was gasping for air less than Bella, but still gasping. Her face was flushed, and she walked to the door, waving goodbye to me, while wiggling her fingers.

I touched my lips, where hers kissed. It was still tingling, and when that happened there was like this shock of electricity. I couldn't describe it in words, I swear, it was the best accident Bella did. To me though, and it was the first time.

"Hey, little bro!" Emmett called, waving his hand, trying to get my attention. "Oh, um, yeah?" I stuttered, causing them to be shocked.

"Major lip locking, eh?" Jasper said. "Yeah, unlike this morning, when she was on top of you," I snapped. Emmett started laughing, and we both shot glares at him, and he quieted down.

"What?" We both smacked our heads, and I went to Emmett and slapped the back of his head.

"Ow! That hurt you know," Emmett whined like the 5 year old he is, I rolled my eyes.

"It was supposed to, Emmett," Jasper said, rubbing the back of his neck, probably thinking about something.

"Fine, fine," he muttered, crossing his big arms, looking like an over sized, buff five-year-old.

"So, I hope you wont hit me, but still," Emmett muttered to himself, "How was the first kiss of Mr. Flirty?" he asked, Jasper leaning forward, as if he didn't have his first kiss with Alice.

"Well, I don't know why I'm telling you this, but, at the moment her lips were on mine, I felt this shock of electricity," I described, Jasper's eyes lit up and he spoke up.

"Yeah! I felt that too this morning," Jasper said, looking at Emmett, who looked guilty. I and Jasper looked at each other, and at Emmett. When he finally looked at both of us, he smiled sheepishly.

"What?" he said, sounding like a whining baby. I raised an eyebrow.

"You're not telling us something. Emmett, tell us or well have to tell the girls what happened when you first played guitar hero," Jasper threatened.

Emmett looked like he saw a ghost. "F-fine!" he exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"IkissedRosalieonthefirstdayandaskedhertobemygirlfriend!" he said quickly, though I understood it.

"What?!" I yelled, he sunk in his chair, "Sorry?" he said softly.

"Whatever, man," Jasper said, turning the TV on.

The girls came with huge backpacks. I didn't understand what they put in those, but I'd rather not know.

"Okay, we're all set!" Alice called, and we all went to the garage.

"May I?" I offered my hands, pointing to the backpack. She smiled, "Sure," she handed me her backpack, and I held her hand to our car.

I put her bag in the back of my Volvo, and held her door for her as she slid in. I went to the driver's car, and she turned the radio on.

* * *

"So, want to continue our I spy game?" she said, I glanced at her, taking her hand in my free one. "Sure, where were we?" I asked.

"Well, you were done with yours, and now's my turn," she replied, I shrugged. "Okay, shoot," I said.

"I spy with my little eyes, something that has numbers but not mine," she said. I looked around, looking for something that has numbers. It either the plates of the cars we passed, or a cell phone.

"A cellphone?" I guessed, she looked at me and smiled. "You have to be specific!" she sang, I chuckled. "PS. this is your last chance, if you get this wrong, I have to give you a dare," she said, raising her index finger. I raised my eyebrow.

"What?" I said, I don't think I remember anything about that.

"I made a twist to the game, now guess!" she said enthusiastically.

"Mine?" I guessed.

She shook her head furiously, that made me laugh.

"So , what's the dare?" I asked her.

She looked at me and shook her head, "No, I'm going to use it later," she said, and I shrugged, how bad could it be?

"Sure," I said. We talked about more stuff, teachers we hated, what pranks we'd do, and other things.

She actually had a blond who would follow her like a lost puppy. I had to laugh at that, she laughed with me.

The ride home was fun. Bella would make jokes and I would make her laugh even more. I would hold her hand with my free hand and rub soft circles at the back of her hand.

* * *

We arrived at our house, and we asked if they wanted a room to themselves, or, one for all of them.

"We want a room to ourselves, please," Alice asked sweetly, and I saw Jasper literally feel weak in the knees.

"Okay, L- I mean Alice," Jasper said, kissing the top of her head, and Alice giggled.

We showed them our rooms, and theirs. It was across the hallway, and Rosalie asked if we could take a tour of our rooms.

"Yeah!" Alice screamed at our faces, causing us to make a face.

"Okay, sure! Come on Rose!" Emmett boomed at the back of us, and pulled at Rosalie.

"Come on, Bella beautiful," I said tugging on her hands, "Or do you want to unpack your things?" I offered.

"Oh, I can do that later. I want to see your room first," she said.

I smiled, and pulled her to my room. I laid down on my bed, "Well.. this is it," I said. I stood up and saw she staring at my cd collection.

"You like it?" I asked, she looked at me with shock.

"Its awesome! How many are there?" she said. I stood up and did something unconsciously. I snaked my arms around her waist, and she didn't flinch, she probably didn't notice.

"Hey," she said, looking up at me, smiling.

"Hi yourself," I answered, noticing our lips were less than six inches away.

"I haven't really counted, yet" I said, smiling. She smiled back, "Yet," she whispered.

I walked to my walk-in closet. "This is my closet," I said, pointing at it. "Can I open it?" she hesitated, "I mean if it isn't too personal."

I raised an eyebrow, thinking if I had anything too personal in my closet. "Sure," I said, when I knew nothing would be that personal in the closet.

She opened the door, and gasped, "_This_ is your closet?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" I wondered aloud.

"Well, it's _huge!_" she exclaimed, grabbing my hand, and running to my racks of shirts. "Woah! There are millions of shirts!" she said.

"Yeah," I breathed. She shivered under my breath and I smiled.

"Want to see my keyboards" I offered, her eyes lit up and she nodded like a child. I chuckled and she blushed, looking down.

I pulled her hand, and went to another door in my closet, to my keyboards. It was in my closet because I like playing in peace. The one in the living room was just to be there.

"You have a room in your _closet_?" she asked incredulously. I smiled. "I like playing in peace," I said.

"Ahh, I see," she pulled me to the one I played the latest. "Will you play something for me?" she asked, and jutted her bottom lips out, looking absolutely adorable. I smiled and nodded.

I put my hands on the keys and played Esme's song. Bella rested her head on my shoulder and I rested mine on hers, playing still.

"What's it called?" she asked once I finished playing the piece. I looked at her, and smiled, "I haven't put this on any album. I also didn't name it. I made it for Esme," I explained. She nodded slowly. "Wow, that's pretty thoughtful, playing it only for her," she said, resting her head back on my shoulder, which gave a tingling feeling.

"Hey, you think we should get back? The guys are probably wondering what we're up to," I said. She nodded, and stood up. We walked back to my room , hand-in-hand and I liked every moment of it. When we got to the closet, she started swinging them and I laughed.

"Hey, guys where have you been, you took like an hour in your room, we've decided to eat without you!" Emmett boomed when we arrived in the living room. I rolled my eyes playfully and went to the kitchen. "We left you food on the table," Rosalie called out and I waved my hand, showing that I heard her.

"Hey, what's on the menu?" Bella said a while later just when the microwave beeped. "I dunno... this, I guess," I said pointing at the food. It was Grilled Pork Spareribs.

She inhaled the air, and gushed how it smelled so good, I agreed.

While we ate, we talked, laughed, and other things. Bella was really funny, and smart. I wonder if I could ask her to be mine soon. I smiled at the thought. _Yeah, I'm Bella's boyfriend, so leave her alone._ Bella noticed this, "Edward? Why are you smiling?"

I snapped out of it, and laughed nervously, "Well, I was just thinking," I said, keeping it short, and not telling her how I feel. She looked at me suspiciously.

"About... what?" she gestured for me to continue. I sighed, "You," I muttered, and she blushed.

"That's good, right?" she said, my face softened and I lifted her chin up with my index fingers. "Of course it is," I reassured, and she smiled.

"Okay," she said. I was done with my food, and she wasn't so I washed my plate, and watched her. She kept stealing glances at me and I would grin crookedly, only to be surprised by her reaction at times. She would blush, wink, blush even deeper, and blush some more.

When she was done, I washed her plate for her, and grabbed her hand. It was kind of chilly, so she put the hand that was holding mine in my pocket, and entwined our fingers. We arrived at the living room and I was grinning goofily, and I could guess Bella was doing the same. They weren't there, so I led her to the game room, where, Emmett, and Jasper were playing Guitar Hero. I rolled my eyes, and joined the girls. We were still hand in hand, in my pocket, and when Alice saw that, she squealed.

"So, Alice, Rosalie, why don't you play?" I asked because I was bored of watching my two older brothers play Guitar Hero. Alice shrugged, "I play the drums and backup," she said, "And I play electric guitar and sometimes sing, but I don't like to sweat," Rosalie said. I nodded and I asked Bella what she does.

"Well, I play bass, piano, and sing," she replied. My eyes widened and she giggled.

The game ended and Jasper won by two notes. "Hey, Rose, could you play with me?" Emmett said, holding his hand out, pouting. She smiled and took it, and I tell you, she can play the guitar. Probably better than Bella, and Emmett obviously lost. Rosalie went all modest and as soon as the song was through, she went to the couch and smiled sweetly at Emmett. His face softened and he put the guitar down.

"I'm going to take a shower okay? 'Cause I'm all sweaty, and stuff," Emmett called walking to the door. We all nodded and I went to the closet full of DVDs. "Hey, guys, what do you want to watch tonight? Are we going to watch one movie, then fall asleep or will I get more than one DVD?" I called. Jasper stood up, "I'll get coffee, what do you guys want?" Alice asked for de-caf, and Bella and Rose said anything will do.

I didn't know what to pick, and just in time, Emmett came in looking all fresh. "Hey, Emmett, could you help me pick out movies?" I asked and he nodded and walked to me.

Emmett handed me _Horton _and _Kung Fu Panda_, and I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked, looking as if there was nothing wring with the act of watching these cartoons.

"_Horton_? _Kunf Fu Panda_? Emmett, those movies are for little babies. Since you told us to watch this, I saw a _12-year-old_ sleep through these movies, they were so stupid!" I exclaimed.

"Sheesh, chill, Edward. These are so that we could take the gory off our minds," he reasoned, and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I said finally.

In the end, we picked out _PS I Love You, Hostile, 300, _plus_, Horton _and _Kung Fu Panda_. The last two were so that our minds wont be scarred, or we could take all the gory off our minds and _not_ because I wanted to watch it.

Alice looked through the movies, and saw _Horton_ and looked at me as if I grew ten more extra heads.

"_Horton?_" she said condescendingly. I nodded and pointed at Emmett. She looked at him and gave him a you-chose-this look, holding it and pointing at it. He sighed and explained.

"It's to take our minds off the gory okay?"

Her eyes softened and she nodded slowly. Rosalie went to him and kissed his cheek.

"Good idea, Emmy, dear," she teased. He shot a glare at her, and laughed.

"So what do we watch 1st? or second, or third, or fourth or fifth?" Bella asked looking at us.

"Owh! I vote for _PS I Love You_!" Alice chimed, raising her hand like a kid who wants to answer the teacher's question saying me, me, me!

Jasper kissed her on the cheek, and grabbed the DVD and threw it at Rosalie to put it on the player.

I felt Bella scoot closer to me, and I unconsciously put my arm around her shoulder, and she gasped.

"Is it okay?" I asked and pulled my arm away. She got it abruptly, and put it around herself and smiled at me. After some time, she snuggled close to me. I smiled to myself not really looking at the TV, but at her.

She would laugh quietly and shoot glances at me, catching me staring, and would blush. Emmett would boom at the least funny thing, and Rosalie would quiet him down. Alice would giggle, and Jasper would strangely calm her down at one touch. I would just feel my body shaking from laughter, but only Bella noticed that.

When the movie ended, Rosalie put in _300_, because it was less gruesome than _Hostile_.

Bella snuggled even closer to me, making me warm in the side than she would be stay. She screamed at times, but I just chuckled every time she does.

I watched all the movies we chose, but I wanted to watch _Hostile_, so I stared at Bella the whole time. Emmett ate like the bear that he was, so Bella volunteered to get more food with me.

We walked to the kitchen stealing glances at each other. She would blush, and I would just grin her crooked smile.

"Like the movie, so far?" I said when we reached the kitchen. She leaned on the counter while I got the popcorn and handed it to her so that she could heat it up in the microwave.

She shrugged. "Okay, there are umm... err...," she stuttered, making me smile crookedly, making her blush like crazy, and giggle.

"There are...," I waved her to continue, she smiled and continued.

"Umm... Distractions," she blushed. The popcorn beeped, and I got the bowl to place it in. She leaned on the counter again, and I looked in the fridge to look if there was anything left.

There was cake, so I brought that out, and got plates.

"What kinds of distractions?" I asked, looking at her through my eyelashes. She smiled and looked down.

"You," she whispered so low, that I'm not sure if I was supposed to hear that. I smiled. I walked over to her, and lifted her chin up with my finger, and I looked in her brown eyes.

"I had my distractions too," I said to her, making her blush even more. I pulled away, and looked at the food.

"You think this is enough food?" I said, pointing at the food. She looked at it, and smiled.

"I guess," she said, grinning. She got the popcorn in one hand, and got the plates and plastic glasses in one hand. I got the cake with both of my hands, putting the soda on top of it.

We arrived and everybody stopped looking at the TV and watched us. I looked at Bella, and she was wearing a confused look, while blushing.

"What?" I said, while putting the cake and soda down on the table.

"Why'd you two take so long?" Jasper said, smugly.

"Oh, you think we-" I was interrupted by Bella.

"We did not do anything, I swear," she said while setting down the popcorn, plates, and glasses.

"Right," Emmett and Alice put in. Bella and I shot glares at both of them who shrugged in response.

I rolled my eyes, and Alice played the movie. Bella snuggled closer to me and I smiled down at her who was staring at me.

When she realized that she was staring at me, she blushed a beautiful scarlet. I brushed my hands against her cheek and she blushed even deeper- if that was possible. I guess it was.

We continued to watch the movie, well they were. I was watching Bella, who kept stealing glances at me, and would blush every time.

The movie ended, and Emmett exclaimed that it was time to watch the next movie.

Bella abruptly hid her head on my chest causing me to jump. She removed her head, and looked at me apologetically. I looked at her confusedly.

"Is it okay? I tend to do that whenever there are such gory scenes," she asked.

I smiled at her, and smiled reassuringly. "Yeah, your quite comfortable you know," I said jokingly, her eyes widened, and she blushed, hiding her head on my chest, once again. I rubbed her hair with my hand, and she would smile every time.

When there would be scenes that would startle her, she would jump, at least three feet in the air, and hide her face on my chest. I I would laugh at Bella and she would smack me playfully.

By the end of the movie, she was shivering. I laughed, and Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice looked at us. They laughed with me and, she blushed.

"It's not funny!" she said, rubbing her face on my shoulder. My eyes widened, and I blushed softly. That was the first time she did that in front of our friends.

"Aww, Eddie, here is blushing," Emmett boomed, causing Alice to squeal. I _do not_ know what is wrong with her, she just kept on squealing when she saw anything that would happen to us.

"Can we just go on to the next movie, so that Bella can," I didn't know what to say. "Calmed down,"I said, finalizing what I just said.

"Whatever, lets just not see you get too comfortable," Rosalie said. I looked at Bella, and her eyes widened, and she was blushing. I rolled my eyes, while smiling.

We snuggled some more, and sometime after the movie started, she didn't look at the TV anymore. I looked at her and she was still looking at the floor.

"What are you thinking?" I said. She looked at me and blushed.

"You know the answer," she said. I looked at her, my eyebrows furrowed.

"Never mind. I'm just tired," she said. I dropped the subject, knowing that she would be too tired to argue.

"You want to lay down?" I said, she looked at me and nodded. She was about to lie down, but I stopped her.

"What?" she whispered.

"You want to change and everything? You can't fall asleep in that," I said.

"Oh, okay," she climbed off me, and went with me to the hallway. I held my hand for her, and she sleepily took it, entwining our fingers, and I smiled.

She went in her room, and I went, mine.

By the time I was finished, I met her in the hallway. She was sitting down near my door, hugging her knees. I took it she was cold.

"You want me to bring a blanket?" I offered. She looked at me, and nodded.

"If it's okay with you"

"Sure, wait a sec," I said going in my room. I got the thickest blanket, knowing that Emmett made the temperature lower.

I went out the room, and found Bella in the same position as earlier.

"Bella, come on," I said, offering my hand to her.

She took it, and smiled.

We went to the living room, and went to the couch. I lay down, and opened my arms for her longingly. She slid in, and I wrapped my arms with the blanket around us.

In a few minutes, her breathing became more calm. She was sleeping. I kissed her hair, something that I do usually, now, and muttered, a "Sweet dreams, Bella."

Soon, I slept, and I didn't mind being with Bella here. She truly was very comfortable.

Again, like last night, I dreamt about her.

* * *

_I was playing the piano. It was the melody that came to me the day before I met Bella. _

_Bella came into the picture, and she sat beside me, pecking me on the lips, as I concentrate on the piece._

_"Here, I made these for you," she said. I looked at her, and she was bringing a tray of cookies. I grinned at her crookedly._

_"But you have a price to pay, Mr. Cullen," she said, and my grin grew wider. I kissed her, and she tangled her fingers in my hair. I put my hands around her waist, making it deeper._

_When we pulled away, I was gasping less than Bella, her face flustered, out of breath. I chuckled and pecked her once more._

_"That's paid full price, Ms. Swan," I claimed professionally. She laughed._

_"But you have to pay me, once I'm through with this piece, I wrote for a beautiful girl who inspired this piece. I'm making this as perfect as you, but that would take a life time," I whispered, looking at the song sheet._

_She smiled, "Sure, but you could make it in only how many days."_

_She walked away, and Alice came. I stopped playing, and looked at her._

_"Did you need something, Alice?" I asked politely, smiling at her._

_"Your in love with her," she said confidently, but suddenly. My eyes widened. _

_"Um, we can talk about this later, Alice, I'm uhhmm... b-busy," I stuttered. She raised an eyebrow at me, and I sunk on the chair._

_"Why don't you tell her already?" she insisted._

_"I don't know, I guess I haven't realized it yet," I explained. _

_"Well, you do, Edward, I can see the look in your eyes, it's love. I'm sure of it. Bella even looks at you with love, you see how she looks at you? It's the same way I look at Jasper, you're in love, Edward,"_

_Did I really love her? Was I even ready to ask her to be my girlfriend? Yes. Yes I am._

* * *

**Review please.  
**

* * *


	5. Confessing Gig

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. Except the manager of course, but hes not a major.**

**Note: the artists of the songs are right after their names in bold, at the gig.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Confessing Gig

_Last Chapter_

_She walked away, and Alice came. I stopped playing, and looked at her._

_"Did you need something, Alice?" I asked politely, smiling at her._

_"Your in love with her," she said confidently, but suddenly. My eyes widened. _

_"Um, we can talk about this later, Alice, I'm uhhmm... b-busy," I stuttered. She raised an eyebrow at me, and I sunk on the chair._

_"Why don't you tell her already?" she insisted._

_"I don't know, I guess I haven't realized it yet," I explained. _

_"Well, you do, Edward, I can see the look in your eyes, it's love. I'm sure of it. Bella even looks at you with love, you see how she looks at you? It's the same way I look at Jasper, you're in love, Edward,"_

_Did I really love her? Was I even ready to ask her to be my girlfriend? Yes. Yes I am._

* * *

I woke up hearing Alice squeal, Emmett booming, Jasper trying to calm Alice down, Rosalie squealing with Alice, a confused Bella, and Ty in the room.

"What's going on?" I asked every one. They looked at me and then Ty.

"You have a gig 6 tonight. I know it's last minute, but the guys were desperate. You'll be playing after the Jonas Brothers, and Paramore," he said. I nodded. At least I have a song that I was planning to play for Bella. I wrote it before I even met her. Hoping that someday that I would find that special someone.

"This is going to be so fun!" Alice squealed. I shook my head while laughing, and the others winced at the sound of her voice.

"Bella, I'm going to take a shower, okay?" I whispered into Bella's ear. She shivered, and smiled. I grinned crookedly, and she giggled. Music to my ears. I smiled even wider.

I took a shower, and changed into a blue button up shirt, and jeans. I put on a few squirts of cologne, and walked back to the living room. I saw that every one was gone, and assumed that they were taking showers.

I went to the kitchen and started cooking bacon, and a few eggs.

I heard someone coming in, but didn't mind. I started singing the song i made for Bella. It was entitled, 'View from Heaven' but I wouldn't sing it to her now.

Someone encircled their hands on my waist. I didn't mind, but I knew that it was Bella. It was the first time she actually done that. I smiled, and saw that the eggs were done.

"Could you pass me some plates, Bella?" I asked her, hoping that she wouldn't trip.

"Okay," she replied. She gave me the plates, and I put the eggs and bacon on them.

I went to the table, and ate with Bella.

"Oh, I forgot to say good morning, so, good morning, beautiful," I smiled, making her blush.

"Good morning, Edward," she replied, looking down. I chuckled

"Edward, I-" she started but she was interrupted by Emmett.

"Good morning, mah pips!" he boomed, inhaling the smell of my cooking.

"Morning, Emm," I said, slightly annoyed by his interruption.

"Hey, Emmett," Bella replied, smiling at Emmett.

"So, Edward cooked, eh?" he said, looking at the food.

Bella nodded and I smiled. He looked at the food hungrily, and I chuckled.

"You can have some, Emmett. I didn't make this all for me and Bella," I said to him.

He grinned like a little kid, and grabbed a plate. He got the utensils, and I started looking at him. Amused. Bella, beside me, was watching him in horror. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Emmett stopped, looking at us.

"Emmett, have some manners, we have guests," I scolded. He grinned at me sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes, and continued to eat. I was through before Bella, so I made coffee.

"You guys want coffee?" I asked. Rosalie, and Jasper, who was holding Alice's hand came in.

There were a chorus of yes, and I smiled. I knew what Emmett and Jasper wanted, so I had to ask Bella, Rosalie, and Alice.

"Hey, Rose, Bell, Alice, what kind do you want?"

"I'll have whatever you'll have," Bella replied. I looked at Rosalie.

"Whatever Emmett will have," she replied. I turned to Alice, who was looking at Jasper.

"Al! What coffee are you going to have?" I said. She snapped out of it, and looked at me apologetically.

"I'll have what Jasper will have," she said. I nodded, and made all the coffee.

"Bella, here," I said, placing it beside her table. She smiled at me, and kissed my cheek, making me smile back.

Every one looked at me weirdly. "What?" I asked everyone.

"How about ours, Edward?" Jasper asked, as if he was stating out the obvious.

"Get them over the coffee maker. I made them, you get them," I said taking a sip of my coffee.

"Fine," Emmett and Jasper said, leaving Rosalie and Alice.

They came with their coffees and the girls' also.

* * *

When we were through with breakfast, which was about 8, we went to the soundproof room, where I and the guys practice our songs.

"Okay, guys, what are you going to play?" Ty asked, looking at his clipboard.

"Um, we have to pick 2 songs each, right?" Jasper asked, he nodded.

"Okay, Nine in the Afternoon, and Let Me take You there," I said, I looked at Jasper, and he was looking at me smugly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Write You a Song, and Light Up the Sky," Jasper said, adjusting his guitar. Emmett was next.

"Umm... Build God, Then We'll Talk, and Anyone Else But You," Emmett yelled from his drum set.

Ty nodded, and I walked to him.

"Hey, can you somehow get the girls out? These are songs that we wanted to sing to them. It wouldn't be a surprise if they hear it," I whispered to him. He looked at me and then nodded. "Wait," I hissed. He walked back to me.

"Don't make it clear that I told you to get them out," I whispered. He nodded, and walked to the chairs.

He looked at his notebook, and at us, then nodded.

"Light up the Sky, guys," he called out. We all said alright, and we started with the guitar.

He stood up, and raised his hand. I sighed, and he winked at me.

"Girls, don't you want choose what your going to wear?" he asked. Alice screamed.

"Oh, my god! I totally forgot!" she screamed at his face, causing Emmett to laugh.

"Can we get a ride back to our house, Ty?" Rosalie said politely. He nodded, and gave her a card.

"Call them, and tell them to charge it on Tyler Sparks," he said. Alice snatched it, and nodded furiously.

I chuckled, and walked over to Bella to give her a goodbye kiss on her cheek.

"Bella, can I borrow your phone?" I said, she looked at me and raised her eyebrow.

"I'll place my number in it," I explained, she gave me hers, and I gave her mine.

Jasper waved his hand to Alice, as if telling her to come, and gave her a kiss on her lips.

Emmett ran over to Rosalie, and carried her to kiss her. I rolled my eyes at his rush, its not like they're not going to see each other again.

The girls went out, and Ty nodded us to continue.

They are totally going to love this gig.

The arrangement of the songs were ; Light Up the Sky, Build God, Then We'll Talk, Nine in the Afternoon, Write You a Song, Anyone Else But You, then Let Me Take you There.

* * *

It was about 3 when we decided to take showers then dress up for the gig. I dressed in a pink collared shirt, and black jeans. I went to the living room, and the guys waiting for me.

"Finally! I thought we were going to miss the gig because of you!" Emmett said, raising his hands on the air.

"Okay, okay, lets go," I said, grabbing my keys, and the picnic basket for Bella's surprise and went to the garage.

I took the lead, because I wanted to see Bella as soon as possible. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, and texted Bella.

_Hey, beautiful! l b der n a few, k?_

I sent it to her, and concentrated on the road. A few minutes, later, my phone ringed. I smiled, knowing it was Bella.

I opened the message, and smiled even wider.

_Xur gorgeous, l b w8ing!_

I put in my pocket, and pressed on the accelerator, driving even faster.

Ty called a limo to be there in a few minutes, so we could park our cars there.

Before I knew it, I was at the door of Bella's house, and knocking. Alice answered, and smiled.

"Where's Jasper, and Emmett?" she asked, looking at my back.

"Um, I sort of left them, couldn't wait to see Bella," I said. She smiled, and ushered me in.

"Bella! Edward's here now!" Alice yelled. Bella came down the stairs, looking beautiful as ever.

She went by my side, and I held her hand immediately. She blushed.

"Gorgeous, huh?" I said, smiling crookedly at her, and she giggled. "Yeah," she said, shrugging.

"So where's Emmett and Jasper, shouldn't they be here with you?"she asked. I looked down.

"Well..." I started, "I left them. I wanted to see you sooner," I said, and smiled. Her eyes widened, and she blushed.

"What were you doing while we were gone?" I asked, she looked at me, and smiled.

"Alice, and Rosalie dolled me up, playing Bella Barbie. Then, we talked about you guys," she said, muttering the last part, blushing.

"Oh, ok," I said, reddening very softly. She remained silent.

"We wrote the songs for you, and were going to play them for you girls at the gig," I said, her head shot up, eyes sparkling.

"Really?" she asked, I nodded, she kissed my cheek, and I kissed her cheek back.

Emmett and Jasper arrived, and found us, so Emmett, being the child he was, ruined the moment.

"Woah, guys, hope you don't start making out," he boomed. I glared at him, and Bella blushed. This time I couldn't help myself, so, I kissed her cheek once more, and she blushed even deeper.

"I'll get the girls," she said, smiling at me. I nodded.

Emmett and Jasper sat down on the other couches, and looked at me questioningly.

"What?" I said. Emmett rolled his eyes, and Jasper leaned in.

"So, what were you two doing?" Jasper asked. I narrowed my eyes, and Emmett started laughing.

"Nothing, guys. I told you, I want to take it slow," I said, leaning back.

"Whatever," Emmett muttered under his breath.

The girls came down, and sat beside us, well, on their laps, but Bella stayed beside me.

"Guys!" Alice shot up from Jasper's lap, a few seconds after we were settled in.

"What is it, love?" Jasper said worriedly.

"The limo is here," she squealed, and all of us made a face.

"Come on, Bella," I whispered, holding my hand out for her to hold. She gladly took it, and kissed my cheek.

"Wait, guys, can I go to my car for a bit? I left some of my things there," I said, forgetting my phone and jacket.

"K," they all replied.

I went to my car, with Bella holding my hand, and got my stuff.

"Bella, do you want to wear my jacket? It's going to get a little chilly there," I offered, she smiled.

"Sure," she said. "Alice told me not to, so you can give me yours," she rolled her eyes, I grinned at her crookedly.

"She was right then, beautiful," I said, brushing my hands through her cheek.

We went into the limo, me letting her get in before me.

"Hey, Bella remember the time that Mike asked you out and you slapped him?" Alice said, laughing. Rosalie joined in and Bella was shaking beside me, leaving us guys clueless. I was whispering to Ty to tell someone to bring my car to our destination, but I heard them talking. At that part, I wanted to growl, but I wouldn't let that happen.

"What happened?" Emmett asked, as confused as me.

"Well, you know the guy that I told you about? The one that follows me around like a puppy?" I nodded, and she continued.

"He used to ask me out everyday. One day, he started hitting on me, saying that we could go his house and have some 'fun'," she said using air quotes when she said 'fun'. I growled, and she continued.

"I said that he was disgusting, and slapped him. Hard," she said, and started laughing like crazy.

"He was going to fight back, but then, Bella had another guy who stalks her," Alice said, losing control.

"Then...then... then...," Rosalie said, rolling on the floor.

"The stalker went to him and started beating up!" Bella finished, laughing so hard, she was clutching her side, and had tears on her eyes.

We all started laughing, that my side hurt.

"You should've seen his face!" Alice exclaimed.

When we all composed ourselves, we started talking about funny things about our pasts, that I was already crying. Emmett had his face drenched and even Jasper was crying of laughter also.

We went out of the limo. This was the place where me and Bella first met. It was weird. The same place having two concerts in one week. And we just played in that first concert. Man they must love us, I thought sarcastically.

We took the girls backstage, letting them meet the bands.

"Oh, my gosh, we're going to meet the Jonas Brothers, and Paramore?!" Bella asked, screamed more likely, and Alice, Rosalie, and Bella screamed like there was no tomorrow.

"Yes, yes, girls, quiet down," Ty said, trying to calm them down.

At some point they did calm down. I took her hand and lead them to where we were supposed to meet the other performers.

I let go of Bella's hand and she whimpered.

"Relax, I'll just tell them that they're going to meet you guys," I reassured. I kissed her cheek, and she giggled.

I went into the room, and found the two bands.

"Hey! Edward, Emmett, Jasper! Long time no see," Joe, the band's lead singer said. I patted his shoulder, and smiled.

"Hey, Joe," I said.

"Hey, guys, Some of my friends are going to meet you guys, and we really like them okay? Emmett and Jasper already asked them to be their girlfriends, and I'm planning to do that after the gig, so, can you guys not mention the girlfriend stuff?" I explained to them.

"Yeah, and we don't want her to be feeling all insecure, k?" Emmett added in.

I looked for Jasper, and he was reading his book at the corner of the room. Emmett left me and went Zac, and Jeremy.

Hayley Williams, the lead vocalist of Paramore, came up to me.

"You got a girl now, huh? I was beginning to think you were gay! But, I guess I was wrong, don't worry, we wont say anything about that stuff," she said. I smiled, and thanked her.

"Hey, Edward!" Nick, the guitarist of the Jonas Brother called out to me.

"Yeah?" I asked, wondering what he was going to say to me.

"What's the girl like? What's her name?" he asked. Kevin, the bass player, leaned in.

"Yeah, Edward? How does she look like? Is she in a band?" he added. I sighed.

I looked at Joe, and he was flirting with Hayley. I laughed. He always had a secret little crush on her that only I knew. He told me when I first met him, and we became really close then.

"You guys are going to meet them in a few minutes, alright?" I reassured. They laughed, but said okay anyway.

Zac and Jeremy, the drummer, and bassist, went up to me before I got out. Emmett went to Nick and Kevin.

"Hey, Zac, Jeremy," I said.

"Found a girl huh?" Zac asked. I nodded.

"Man, she must be hott, man, I still cant believe you rejected that chick, Tanya!" Jeremy added, and laughed.

I laughed with them. "She was such a skank, I don't like girls like her," I said. They both nodded, and patted my shoulder saying 'cya later'.

"Jazz, Emmett, come on, the girls are waiting," I called. They followed me, and I saw the girls squealing when they saw us. I laughed.

I walked over to Bella and held her hand. She entwined our fingers, and smiled. I could tell that she was nervous, and excited. I leaned down.

"Relax, Bella, I'm sure that they would love 'the girl who Edward finally likes'" I said, using my free hand to use air quotes. She blushed.

I saw the door opened, and heard very loud screams.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice went ahead of us. I chuckled and I saw Bella freeze.

"What if they don't?" she whispered. "They won't I'm sure of it." I reassured. She smiled.

We went in, and Bella didn't flinch or anything.

I saw Alice talking animately with the Jonas Brothers, and Rosalie chatting with Paramore.

They all stopped talking and looked at us. I looked down at Bella, and she was blushing with her eyes wide.

"Hey! You must be Bella!" Joe said, opening his arms out, hugging her. She was shocked at first, and she hugged him back.

"Yeah," she said, shyly.

"Bella, this is Joe Jonas, Joe, this is Bella Swan," I introduced them.

"Hey, Bella, again, give me another hug!" Joe exclaimed hugging Bella hard, I laughed, and they pulled away.

"This is the Bella Swan, huh?" she nodded, and waved.

He leaned in and whispered something in her ear, making her blush like crazy. He laughed and touched Bella's cheek.

"She blushes a nice color, Edward! I like her, wait, I mean, no! I wouldn't steal your girl, I swear! I mean like, I like her as a friend!" Joe started to stutter and I laughed.

"It's okay, Joe, really, I don't mind," I said, Joe laughed, and patted me on the back.

"Good man, because, I do not know what I would do if you start to hate me," he said.

"Hey! What songs are you going to perform tonight?" Bella asked before he could walk away.

"Oh, um, well, SOS, Hold On, That's Just the Way We Roll, Inseprable, Just Friends, When You Look Me In the Eyes," he said, and winked at her. I chuckled, knowing that he was joking, but Bella blushed.

Joe went back to sit, and Nick came with Kevin.

"Hey, Bella!" Kevin said, hugging her fiercely also.

"Bella, Kevin Jonas, Kevin, Bella Swan," I introduced them.

"Is hugging before introductions a tradition for you guys?" she asked, Kevin, Joe, and Nick laughed. I guess Joe heard her.

"Not really, we're just excited that Edward actually got a girl!" he exclaimed. Bella blushed.

"She blushes too! Nice pick, Edward!" Kevin exclaimed, walking to Joe, who was talking with Jasper, Alice on top of him.

Nick was next. Him being the shy guy, he waved. Bella smiled sweetly, and waved back.

"Bella, Nick Jonas, Nick, Bella Swan," I introduced, yet another person to Bella.

"Hi," he said, waving shyly again.

"Hey!" Bella exclaimed and suddenly blushed. Nick's eyes widened, and he chuckled.

"So, how are you, Edward, here treating you good?" he asked and smiled.

"I'm fine. Yeah, he's treating me well, you?" she answered politely.

"Awesome! Edward here has a girl, and we're playing on a gig!" he said, Bella laughed.

"Oh, ok," Bella said. He nodded, and smiled at her once more.

"Anyways, gotta go! Joe's telling Alice about embarrassing things about me, I have to stop him!" he said, before saying "Nice meeting you, Bella!"

"Likewise"

"I like this girl," he whispered to me, pointing his thumb to Bella. She blushed, and I chuckled.

"Hey, Hayley, Zac, Jeremy, come on! I want you to meet Bella!" I called out to them. They were talking to Emmett, and Rosalie. They told them something, and went to the Jonas Brothers with Alice and Jasper.

"Hey!" Hayley, said, and kissed Bella's cheek, a girly gesture. She whispered something into Bella's ear, and she blushed.

"Bella, this is Hayley Williams, Hayley, this is Bella Swan," I said. Hayley, waved and winked at Bella.

"Nice meeting you, I heard from Emmett, you're a kick ass guitar player!" she said, and Bella nodded.

"Well, if we need one, we'll call you," she said before winking at me and Bella.

Jeremy was next.

"Bella, this is Jeremy Davis, Jeremy, this is Bella Swan," i said, he shook her hand.

"Hey, Edward, here got a girl! Nice, your cute too!" he said, making Bella blush.

"Hey! She does blush! Don't worry, when you get known, you'll get used to people saying that you're cute," he said.

"Well I always blush at any compliment," Bella said.

"Ahh," he said, nodding his head slowly.

"Yo, Jeremy, stop hogging her, I want to be introduced to Edward's girl," Zac said, pushing Jeremy out of the way.

I sighed. "Zac, I think you'll have plently of time," I said to him.

"But we cant talk to her all together! Think, boy," he retorted. I playfully rolled my eyes.

"Fine. Bella, Zac Farro, Zac, Bella Swan," I said, he pulled her to a hug, and she hugged him back.

They pulled away. "I hope I get sick, one day, while we have a gig, so you can replace me, eh?" he said, and winked at Bella. She laughed, and said "I wish".

"Now, now, it's good to dream at times, right?" he said.

"Yeah," she replied, shaking Zac's hand.

"Come on! We want to talk to you guys," he said, waving us over.

I held Bella's hand again. I pulled her towards the group, and heard a chorus of 'hey's and 'hi's.

We talked about many things, and laughing at the funny stories Joe told us.

A man came in, saying that Joe, Nick, and Kevin should get ready for their songs.

"Hey, good luck, guys!" Alice squealed, causing us all to wince.

"Does she do that alot?" Kevin asked, I, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Bella nodded at the same time.

"Nice, I'd bet there isn't any dull moments in your house," Hayley said, causing us to laugh.

"Bye, guys!" Nick bid us goodbye, and we all said bye to them. The girls went to them individually, and asked them if they could kiss their cheeks, and if they would kiss the girls'. They all laughed, and said yes. The girls squealed, and the guys left.

We talked some more, and the guys came in the room, looking all fresh. It was obvious they took a shower.

"Hey!" the girls said excitedly.

"Hi," Joe said.

"Hey, Rose, Al, Bell," Kevin greeted them

Nick waved, and gave them a smile.

"Oh, right, you guys should get ready, your almost up," Joe said to Paramore.

"Oh, sure, thanks," Hayley said, smiling at him.

"Hey, Hayley, can I have your number? You too, Jeremy, and Zac," Alice said, causing Rosalie, and Bella to scream, 'Me!' and getting their phones out. Jeremy, Zac, and Hayley gave them their phones, and the girls gave them their phones. They were through and they wished them good luck.

"Oh, hey, guys, can you put your numbers in our phones?" Alice said sweetly, while Joe, Kevin, and Nick laughed, and nodded their heads. They did the same with Paramore. The guys gave them their phones, and the girls gave them their phones.

"Yey, I have like, 9 people from famous bands in my phone," Rosalie squealed.

We talked with the Jonas Brothers, and laughed some more at Joe's stupid jokes. We found out that Kevin could rap and that Nick was discovered that he could sing when he was getting a hair cut.

An hour later, we were told to get prepared, and the girls followed us out. They waved excitedly, and said that it was amazing meeting them.

We had our instruments set, and we started. The first song was Light Up the Sky **Yellowcard**. Jasper was going to sing it.

"Um, hey, guys, our part of the concert is going to be dedicated to our girls. They mean everything to us. Alice, this is for you," he said, then started singing.

_ Your making choice to live like this,  
And all of the noise,  
I Am Silence.  
We already know how it ends tonight,  
You run in the dark through a firefight.  
And I would explode just to save your life,  
Yeh I would explode._

_Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you.  
Let me light up the sky._

_I can't find a wall to pin this to,  
Their all coming down since i've found you.  
I just wanna be where you are tonight.  
I run in the dark looking for some light,  
And how will we know if we just don't try,  
We won't ever know._

_Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you._

_Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me make this mine,  
I'll ignite for you._

_Let me light up the sky,  
Just for you tonight.  
Let me help you fly,  
Cause you won't have time.  
Cover your eyes,  
Get your disguise,  
They won't ask you why,  
They just watch you die._

_And it's still so hard to be who you are,  
So you play this part,  
The show goes on.  
You've come this far with a broken heart,  
Yeh you've come this far,  
And you've broken._

_Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you.  
Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me make this mine,  
I'll ignite for you,  
I'll ignite for you._

_Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you._

_And it's still so hard to be who you are,  
But you've come this far with a broken heart.  
And it's still so hard to be who you are,  
But you've come this far with a broken..._

_Let me light up the sky,  
Let me light up the sky._

When he finished, he looked at Alice in the backstage. She was tearing up, and I could see that they really are in love.

By now, the crowd was cheering for us, and it was my turn to play. It was 9 o'clock and it was perfect for the time.

"Rose, this is the first song that I wrote, when I decided that I would sing to when I fall in love. This song is called Build God, Then We'll Talk **Panic! At the Disco**. I know the title isn't that lovely, but it's original!" he said into the mic, smiling like a child.

_ It's these substandard motels on the (lalalalala) corner of 4th and Fremont Street.  
Appealing only because they are just that un-appealing  
Any practiced catholic would cross themselves upon entering.  
The rooms have a hint of asbestos and maybe just a dash of formaldehyde,  
And the habit of decomposing right before your very (lalalala) eyes._

_Along with the people inside  
What a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy_

_Tonight tenants range from: a lawyer and a virgin  
Accessorizing with a rosary tucked inside her lingerie  
She's getting a job at the firm come Monday.  
The Mrs. will stay with the cheating attorney  
moonlighting aside, she really needs his money.  
Oh, wonderful caricature of intimacy._

_Yeah (Yeah)_

_And not to mention, the constable, and his proposition, for that "virgin"  
Yes, the one the lawyer met with on "strictly business"  
as he said to the Mrs. Well, only hours before,  
after he had left, she was fixing her face in a compact.  
There was a terrible crash (There was a terrible crash)  
Between her and the badge  
She spilled her purse and her bag, and held a "purse" of a different kind._

_Along with the people inside  
What a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy_

_There are no raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses.  
It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things._

_Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses  
It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things._

_Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy_

_Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses  
It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things._

_Raindrops on roses and the girls in white dresses  
And sleeping with the roaches and they taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things_

Emmett smiled cheekily, showing his dimples. I knew Rosalie liked Emmett's dimples, but that was just a bonus.

It was my turn to sing, and I knew it was perfect, because this was the place where we first met.

"Bella, this is for you. I hope you like this song. I never got to edit it, because I wrote this before I met you, and after that, we spent all our time together. This is called Nine In The Afternoon **Panic! At the Disco**," I said into the mic.

_Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as lovers can, you know  
Yeah, we're feeling so good  
Pickin' up things we shouldn't read  
Looks like the end of history as we know  
It's just the end of the world  
Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as love, you could, you can_

_Into a place, where thoughts can bloom  
Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon  
And we know that it could be  
And we know that it should  
And you know that you feel it too_

_Cause it's nine in the afternoon  
And your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good  
Just the way that we do  
When it's nine in the afternoon  
Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good_

_Back to the street  
Down to our feet  
Losing the feeling of feeling unique  
Do you know what I mean?  
Back to the place  
Where we used to say  
Man it feels good to feel this way  
Now I know what I mean_

_Back to the street  
Back to the place  
Back to the room where it all began, hey  
Back to the room where it all began_

_Cause it's nine in the afternoon  
Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good  
Just the way that we do  
When it's nine in the afternoon  
Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good  
Just the way that we do  
When it's nine in the afternoon  
Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good  
Just the way that we do  
When it's nine in the afternoon_

I glanced over to Bella's direction, and she was smiling as wide as possible. Her eyes were tearing up, and I wink at her, and smiled crookedly, for her.

"Thank You," I said in the mic. It was Jasper's turn and he winked at Alice. He adjusted himself on the chair.

"Alice. This is another song for you, you mean so much, that I wrote two songs for you, and you know it. Alice, this is called Write You a Song **Plain White T's**," he smiled widely, and continued, "And Alice, I love you," he said. Every one awwwwed and I chuckled into the mic. Emmett laughed and Jasper cleared his throat playfully. We stopped and he started to sing into the mic.

_ I don't know how to make lots of money  
I got debts that I'm trying to pay  
I can't buy you nice things, like big diamond rings  
But that don't mean much anyway  
I can't give you the house you've been dreaming  
If I could I would build it alone  
I'd be out there all day, just hammering away  
Make us a place of our own_

_I will write you a song  
That's how you'll know that my love is still strong  
I will write you a song  
And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without you_

_I don't know that I'd make a good soldier  
I don't believe in being violent and cruel  
I don't know how to fight, but I'll draw blood tonight  
If somebody tries hurting you_

_I will write you a song  
That's how you'll know that my love is still strong  
I will write you a song  
And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without you_

_Now that it's out on the table (it's out on the table)  
Both of us knew all along (knew all along)  
I've got your loving and you've got my song_

_I don't know how to make lots of money  
I don't know all the right things to do  
I can't say where we'll go, but the one thing I know  
Is how to be a good man to you  
Until I die that's what I'll do_

_I will write you a song  
That's how you'll know that my love is still strong  
I will write you a song  
And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without  
I will write you a song (I will write you a song)  
That's how you'll know that my love is still strong (love is still strong)  
I will write you a song  
And you know from this song that I just can't go on without you_

Alice was crying, and Jasper was smiling as widely as possible. "Alice, that song says something. I just can't go on without you, and my love for you is strong," Jasper said into the mic. He looked back at Alice, and mouthed 'I love you, Alice'.

Someone put a chair, and gave Emmett a guitar so he could play the song.

"Rosalie, this song is for you. I know some parts of this song as some weird lines, but being weird is just being normal, but more fun. Rosalie, this is called Anyone Else But You** Juno**," Emmett said into the mic.

_You're a part time lover and a full time friend  
The monkey on you're back is the latest trend  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you_

_I kiss you on the brain in the shadow of a train  
I kiss you all starry eyed, my body's swinging from side to side  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you_

_Here is the church and here is the steeple  
We sure are cute for two ugly people  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you_

_The pebbles forgive me, the trees forgive me  
So why can't, you forgive me?  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you_

_I will find my nitch in your car  
With my mp3 DVD rumple-packed guitar  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you_

_Du du du du du du dudu  
Du du du du du du dudu  
Du du du du du du dudu du_

_Up up down down left right left right B A start  
Just because we use cheats doesn't mean we're not smart  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you_

_You are always trying to keep it real  
I'm in love with how you feel  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you_

_We both have shiny happy fits of rage  
You want more fans, I want more stage  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you_

_Don Quixote was a steel driving man  
My name is Adam I'm your biggest fan  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you_

_Squinched up your face and did a dance  
You shook a little turd out of the bottom of your pants  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you_

_Du du du du du du dudu  
Du du du du du du dudu  
Du du du du du du dudu du  
But you_

Now Rosalie was on the verge on crying from joy.

The next song was mine, and it was played on an acoustic guitar. I learned it by heart, even though its not really what I do, but I did memorize this by heart when I wrote this, hoping that I would someday find love. And I did.

Some one gave me a guitar, and a chair. I thanked them and adjusted myself so that I could play comfortably.

"Bella, this song is played by guitar, I know that's not what I do, but I memorized it just okay, and I hope you will like this. This song is called, Let Me Take You There** Plain White T's**," I said. And I started playing and singing.

_ I know a place that we can go to  
A place where no one knows you  
They won't know who we are  
I know a place that we can run to  
And do those things we want to  
They won't know who we are_

_Let me take you there  
I wanna take you there_

_I know a place that we forgot  
A place where we won't get caught in  
They won't know who we are (they won't know, won't know)  
I know a place where we can hide out  
And turn our hearts inside out  
They won't know who we are_

_Let me take you there  
I wanna take you there  
Let me take you there  
Take you there  
Take you there  
Ooohhh  
Ooohhh  
Ooohhh  
Ooohhh_

_I know a place we'll be together  
And stay this young forever  
They won't know who we are_

_Let me take you there  
I wanna take you there  
Let me take you there  
Take you there  
Take you there  
Ooohhh_

_We can get away to a better place if you let me take you there  
We can go there now cause every second counts  
Girl just let me take you there  
Take you there_

I hurriedly put the guitar down, and ran to Bella. I got her by my hand, and walked to my car.

"Edward, where are we going?" I heard her ask.

"It's a surprise. Did you listen to my song? _Let me take you there_," I said, hold her hand and rubbing circles on the back of her hand.

"Okay," she replied. And I drove in a comfortable silence.

"Bella, is it okay, if we hike? It's a part of your surprise," I said.

"Sure, as long as your there to save me when I fall," she said. I grinned crookedly, and she giggled.

"Always," I replied, getting out of my car, and opening hers.

I got the basket out of the back seat of my car, and held her hand with my free hand.

"What's in there, Edward?" she asked, noticing the basket.

"I told you. It's a surprise," I said. She muttered a 'fine'.

"Are you going to give me a hint?"

"Nope"

We walked without saying anything, and we were at the part where she shouldn't see.

"Bella, do you trust me?" I said, stopping her. She nodded.

"Can you close your eyes? I'll keep my arm around your shoulder to keep you from tripping," I explained.

"Okay," she said, and smiled. She closed her eyes, and I walked her and I to the middle of the meadow.

We reached the middle, and I walked us under the tree.

"You can open your eyes, Bella," I said. She slowly opened her eyes, and gasped.

She looked around and back at me.

"Where are we?" she asked. I shrugged.

"You can call it my meadow. I found it when I was wandering here, sometime. I used to go here when I wanted to think. You can call it _our_ meadow now," I said.

She nodded and blushed scarlet. I brushed my hand against her cheek. "But why did you bring me here?" she asked.

I took in a deep breath._ Just tell her how you feel. _

"Bella, I want to tell you something," I said, looking down.

She put her hands in either side of my face, making me look into her eyes.

"What do you want to tell me, Edward?" she asked. I looked into her eyes and smiled.

I took her hands in mine, and took and even deeper breath.

"Bella," I started. "I'm not sure how to say this, really, but I've never felt anything like this at all. I dream about you every night, I think about you all the time, your very scent intoxicates me. I know I'm all star, and there are some people who want to be seen with me just for the image, and not for who I really am. But for you, I know you only knew me for a really short time, less than a week, and I know who you are already. You're a kind, shy, a little clumsy, beautiful, lovely, understanding, and thoughtful girl," I took a deep breath and thought for a moment.

"Okay, I'm going straight to the point, now. I love you..." I trailed off.

She sat there frozen for a moment and started to smile widely. She looked speechless, so I continued.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

She looked at me with love in her eyes. And she smiled after a few seconds.

"Yes," I heard her whisper. I smiled, and she looked into my eyes.

"And I love you too, Edward," she said. I smiled, and crashed my lips with hers. She tangled her fingers on my hair, and I put one of my hands on the side of her face, and the other on the back of her neck, pulling her closer.

I released her and put her on my lap. We kissed like there was no tomorrow, and I smiled against her lips. I was absolutely out of breath, and had to pull away. Her face was flushed, and was gasping for air. I smiled widely, and was gasping for air, too, but I was proud of it.

"Edward?" Bella, _my_ Bella asked.

"Hmm?" I said, gently stroking her hair.

"I love you," she said. I smiled.

"I love you, too, my beautiful Bella," I replied, and pecked her on her lips.

"Bella?" I called her.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Are you hungry?" She smiled, and pecks me on my lips.

"Yeap," she said. I chuckled, and got the basket. I pulled out the blanket, and lay it on the grass. I put the food, plates, glasses, and drinks out. I set it on the blanket, and smiled at her.

"You did all this?" she asked, while taking a bite.

"Yes, all of this for you, love," I said, and she blushed.

We ate and kept talking. When we were through, I put everything away, and pulled out a blanket to cover us.

I put Bella's head on my lap, and I kept her hand on my cheek. She was drawing circles with her hand on my cheek, while I was leaning my back on the bark of the tree we were under.

I closed my eyes, and Bella just kept brushing her hand on my cheek.

"Bella?" I asked, still closing my eyes. She made a 'hmm' sound, making me continue.

"Thank you," I said, and I grinned crookedly, and she traced my left dimple. I smiled even wider, and she asked me why I thanked her.

"Well, because, you said yes when I proposed," she laughed, music to my ears. Her hand left my face, and I put my hand on hers, the free one, resting on my angel's cheek.

"No, I should thank you," she insisted.

"Why?" I asked.

"Did you really mean those songs?"

"Yes, of course," I said I opened my eyes, and she took my hand on her cheek, closed her eyes, and leaned on the side my hand was.

"I love you," I said, and she smiled.

"I love you too," she replied.

I took out my phone, and texted Jasper, telling him that we would be sleeping here.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to sleep here?" her eyes opened, and they were lit up.

"Can we? Is ok for you?"

"Yeah, anything for you"

"Okay, good, because I'm tired," she laughed and closed her eyes.

"Good night, my one and only love, my sweet sweet Bella," I leaned in, and kissed her good night.

"Good night, Edward, I love you," she said. I smiled.

"I love you too, Bella," I said, while reaching for the basket. Good thing the basket was big, and I brought a pillow. I put the pillow on the back of my head and slept a few minutes after Bella did.

* * *

**It took me 8 hours typing this all. So for all this, I hope you all review.**


	6. Breakfast Cooking

**Tomorrow's school, so I'm took all day writing this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Breakfast Cooking

_Last Chapter_

_"Do you want to sleep here?" her eyes opened, and they were lit up._

_"Can we? Is ok for you?"_

_"Yeah, anything for you"_

_"Okay, good, because I'm tired," she laughed and closed her eyes._

_"Good night, my one and only love, my sweet sweet Bella," I leaned in, and kissed her good night._

_"Good night, Edward, I love you," she said. I smiled._

_"I love you too, Bella," I said, while reaching for the basket. Good thing the basket was big, and I brought a pillow. I put the pillow on the back of my head and slept a few minutes after Bella did._

* * *

I woke up the next day feeling amazing inside, but there was something on my lap.

I looked down, and found my angel sleeping soundly. She was breathing calmly, and eyes closed.

I stroked my hand through her hair, and she smiled. I put my other hand on her cheek, drawing circles with my thumb.

I kissed Bella's forehead, "I love you, Bella," I said.

She started to stir, and I watched her, keeping my hands in the same position as earlier.

"Hi," she said, as she opened one eye, making me laugh.

"Good morning, love," I said, leaning down, and kissing her on her lips.

"Good morning, _gorgeous_," she said, smiling against my lips.

"So, want to go, and clean up, or stay here for a while?" I said, leaning back against the pillow.

"Oh! I made you sleep like that? I'm sorry, we can go now, your back must be aching," she said thoughtfully, sitting up.

"Silly Bella, it's okay, it was worth it," I chuckled, making her blush, and pulled her back on my lap.

"Okay," she whispered.

"Okay, Bella? I'm sort of a little hungry, maybe we can go back? I mean, the guys might worry, and all. But if its okay with you?" I said, hoping she would say yes. My lap was becoming numb, and my back was starting to hurt.

"Sure, Edward," she said, kissing me on my lips, and got off my lap.

I got up, and slapped my lap, so it could lose the numbness. I took hold of Bella's hands, and we walked to my car.

"Bella?" I called, she looked at me and entwined our fingers.

"Yeah?" she replied, while I was drawing circles with my thumb.

"I love you, again," I said, and grinned crookedly.

"I love you more," she said. I raised my eyebrows, and chuckled.

"Whatever you say, love," I said, bringing her hand to my lips.

She giggled, and we were nearing the car.

I held her door open for her, and she slid in. I put the basket in the back seat, and ran to my side.

"Hi," I said, as I was on my seat, turning the car on.

"Hey," she replied. I held my free hand open for her, and she gladly took it.

My phone started to ring, and I had to give Bella's hand up.

_Edward! Where are you? _It was Alice. I sighed.

"We're coming back, Alice," I replied.

_Oh, well hurry up! Emmett wants you to cook breakfast!_

"Oh, ok, we'll be there in a few minutes," I said, laughing at what Emmett could make Alice do.

I sped up, and snatched Bella's hand.

"Alice?" she said.

"Yep, she told me to hurry up, because Emmett wants me to cook for him," I chuckled.

"Well your cooking _is_ delicious," she said.

"Thanks," I said, while laughing heartily. She joined in.

"But not as delicious as you," I said, bringing our hands up to her lips, and she blushed

I turned up the radio, and my song was playing.

_Hey! Red September's new song! Its called Nine In the Afternoon. Seems like Edward got a girl! _The man in the radio said, making Bella's eyes widen.

"Yeah, he does, the most beautiful, smart, funny, thoughtful girl," I said, Bella blushed, and I brushed the back of my hand against her cheek.

"I love you," she said, kissing my cheek.

"I love you," I said back. I couldn't kiss her back, so I pouted like a child.

She laughed musically, and I smiled.

"I can't kiss you. It's unfair, Bella!" I whined like a kid, and she laughed even harder.

We were back at the house in a few minutes, and I got Bella out of the car, and pinned her to the cars door.

She smiled, and I grinned madly. I slowly leaned in, and brushed my soft lips with hers.

It was soft as first, but it became more urgent and soon, Emmett came in, making a gagging noise.

"Hey, come look! They're making out!" Emmett boomed, and every one came.

We didn't care we just kept kissing there. Its not like they had a camera with them. Alice, and Rosalie squealed as loud as possible. That caused us to pull away.

She didn't pull away fully, she was holding my lower lip with her teeth. I smiled and winked.

"I have you," she said, biting my lip harder. I smiled even wider.

"Yes you do," I had a hard time saying do, and our audience made gagging noises.

Bella was really red, and she was gasping as if she couldn't breath in an hour. I smiled. I was flushed also, and I was gasping for air almost as much as her. I pecked her once more, and leaned back against the car's door.

I was still gasping when I got her hand and when we were walking to the house.

We sat on the sofa, and I didn't mind Bella not being on my lap, because I still couldn't breath properly yet.

"Finally!" Jasper exclaimed, putting Alice on his lap.

I smiled at him, and Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie were smug.

"What?" Bella said, starting to blush my favorite color. I smiled, and kissed her blush away.

"You guys are finally together," Rosalie said. I smiled, and pulled Bella on my lap.

"Bella, do you want to clean up?" I whispered, as I kissed the back of her neck. She shivered, and nodded.

"Okay, guys, we'll clean up, ok? I'll cook for you guys later," I muttered the last part.

"Sure, stay in different showers, kay, Ed!" Emmett boomed, causing every one, but me and Bella to laugh. Bella was blushing like crazy, and I glared at Emmett.

I held Bella's hand, and took her upstairs.

We arrived at the hallway, and I kissed her, "I'll be waiting, love"

"'kay," she said, in a daze. I chuckled, and went into my room.

I took a quick shower, and changed. I wore a plain black T-shirt, and a pair of jeans.

I went out, and Bella wasn't there, so I waited by her door.

The door opened, and I inhaled, smelling the strawberry shampoo of my love's hair.

I stood up, and pulled her close to me, kissing her softly.

She put her hands around my neck, and pulled me even closer to her, and I smiled against her lips.

We pulled away, and I pecked her once more.

"I missed you," I said, brushing my hand against her cheek. She smiled, and kissed the tip of my nose quickly.

"I missed you, too," she replied.

"Come on, lets go, I bet Emmett is dying of hunger," I said, she laughed, and I joined in.

I took her hand, and walk to the kitchen with her.

"Could you make the coffee?" I asked her.

"What kind? You know for Jasper and Emmett"

I told her what kind of coffee they like, and continued making the pancakes.

"Bella? If its okay, could you give me some plates, please?" I asked politely when the pancakes were done.

"Sure," she replied. She walked past me, and traced her index finger down my back slowly but playfully. I shivered and growled playfully, and all she did was smile.

She gave me the plates, and I put the pancakes on them. I put the plates on the table, and put Bella on top of the counter, and kissed her softly on her lips.

She tangled her fingers in my hair, pulling me head closer, and I tilted my head so it would be more comfortable. She wrapped her legs around my waist, and I wrapped my arms around hers.

The kiss was getting even more urgent when Emmett just decided to interrupt.

"Woah! Guys, keep it PG over there," he boomed, making us pull away. I sighed, and Bella looked at Emmett, and mouthed a 'sorry' to him.

"What do you want, Emmett," I breathed, while running a hand through my hair.

"Well, I want to eat your food! OWH! You made pancakes?! Yey! I love your pancakes!" Emmett yelled, making me grimace at him.

"Fine, Emmett. But whenever you eat my food, you will not interrupt us, and leave the room next time," I said, as if there was nothing wrong with it.

"Whatever. At least I get to eat your amazing food!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Emmett, do you want coffee?" Bella asked politely. He nodded with his mouth full, and Bella handed him his coffee.

He took a sip, and his eyes widened.

"What kind of coffee is this?"

"There wasn't the one that you liked, so I made my own mix," she replied.

I looked at the counter, and took note to buy more coffee.

"Well, Bella! This is amazing coffee," he complimented.

"Really?" I took a sip, and it _was_ amazing.

"What is amazing coffee?" Jasper and Alice asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Bella's, you should try it," Emmett yelled at their faces, handing them the coffee.

"Oh, right, I forgot to mention that Bella made awesome coffee," Alice said.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked. Jasper looked at Alice.

"She's taking a shower?" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. We all nodded.

"What else can you cook?" Alice asked. Just then Rosalie came in.

"Eddie, here cooks breakfast food! Nothing else, but they're awesome," Emmett said, smacking my back.

I smiled and nodded at Emmett. "Then you should cook for us in breakfast!" Alice said.

"Owh, Bella's coffee?" Rosalie said. We all nodded and she took another sip.

"Morning, guys, you have a gig December 12th for Christmas, in Paris," Ty said, sitting down on the table.

The girls squealed, and we all laughed. "Do you want coffee, Ty?" Bella asked politely.

"Yeah, sure, I'm bushed," he replied. I went with Bella to the coffee maker, and leaned on the counter with my forearms.

"You going with us to Paris?" I asked Bella while she was making the coffee.

"I don't want to intrude or anything, but if it's okay," she hesitated.

"Its okay, love, I wouldn't be able to play without you," I said, lifting her chin up. She smiled.

"Okay, I'll go," she answered.

When the coffee was done, I pulled Bella to her side, and kissed her.

"Come on, Edward, we have to bring this to Ty before this cools down," she said. I held the coffee for her, and held her hand with my free one.

"Well, I have to go, guys," Ty said, walking out.

"I'm glad you're coming, Bella," I whispered, kissing her on front of our friends.

She blushed, and pulled away. Alice squealed, and called for a girl meeting.

"Bella! Rosalie! Meeting!" she screamed.

When they were out of hearing range, Emmett bombarded me with questions.

"What does she taste like? Did you tell her you loved her? Hurry up!" Emmett pushed.

"Woah! Emmett, slow down. And don't do that, you sound like a girl," I scolded him. He looked at me sheepishly, and leaned back, putting his hands at the back of his head.

"You love her don't you," Jasper stated. I just nodded silently.

"Okay, what did you guys do?" Emmett asked.

"We did not do what you're thinking if you're thinking we did!" I said, Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Come on, lets play Guitar Hero!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Okay, but you go ahead. I'll tell the girls to meet us there when they're done with their 'meeting'" I said.

I went to Alice's room, knowing that they would be there. I knocked, and Rosalie answered.

"Hey, Rose, is Bella there?" I asked politely. She shook her head.

"Alice is dressing her up," she said, while laughing. I smiled.

"Well, just dropped by to tell you girls that we're going to be in the game room, and tell Bella that I said hi," I said, and smiled at her.

I walked back to the game room, and found Emmett, and Jasper in the zone.

I sat on the couch, and watched them play.

After a few hours, the girls finally came. We all skipped lunch, so we ordered _a lot _of pizza.

"Hey guys, after we eat, lets practice!" Emmett said with a full mouth. We all laughed, "Sure, Emm"

"Who are you guys going to play with?" Bella asked anxiously.

"We don't know, we'll ask Ty later," Jasper said, stoking Alice's hair lovingly.

"You guys want me to ask?" I offered. They all looked at me and nodded furiously.

I laughed. "Just watch TV, or something, guys," I said, and they went back to watching TV.

"Hey, Ty, who are we going to be playing with?" I asked when he picked his phone up.

"Oh, um, Edward, you guys are going to be playing with...," I heard some shuffling of papers.

"Oh, here's the paper, I'll send you the invitation from the other bands to you," he said.

"Okay, thanks Ty," I said, and hung up.

I walked to the group, and they were watching cartoons. I looked at Bella weirdly, and raised an eyebrow.

She giggled, and pointed at Emmett's hand. "He has the control," she whispered.

"Edward! Who are you going to play with?" Alice asked.

"Ty's going to give us the invitation from who's going to play with us," I said.

"Oh, ok!" she said, and sat back down on Jasper's lap. Rosalie, who was wrapped around Emmett's arms, who was lying down on a couch, started whispering things to Emmett, which I'd rather not know.

I sat down on the couch, and Bella stood up to stay on my lap. I smiled, and kissed the back of her neck.

She giggled, and I smiled.

"Hey, guys, I have the invitation, owh! is that Tom and Jerry?" he said, giving me the invitation and sitting on the floor. I laughed. Ty always loved cartoons, when he wasn't managing our band.

I opened it, and Bella read it with me.

_Dear Edward, Jasper and Emmett,_

_Hey, guys! We're having a gig in Paris, the 12th of December! We'd really like it if you guys come and play with us, and Flyleaf wanted to meet new people, plus, we have to have some catching up to do._

_By the way, you can bring other people with you, hope you do! We get to meet more people, lol_

_,Fall Out Boy_

_, Flyleaf_

_, Cute is What We Aim For_

_PS. We cant wait to meet you guys! -Flyleaf-_

My eyes widened. I haven't met the members of Flyleaf yet.

"Alice," Bella called. Alice skipped to us, and Bella handed her the invitation. Bella was smiling widely while she was reading.

When she finished the invitation, she screamed as much as she did when she found out she was going to meet the Jonas Brothers and Paramore.

Rosalie's head shot up, and she snatched the invitation off her hands. She screamed with Alice. Girls will be girls.

"Hey, hey, hey," Ty said, getting up. "Don't crumple the paper," he scolded.

They stopped, and gave Ty the paper, and started again.

Emmett started laughing, and Jasper was tense. For some reason, he can feel what people do, and tends to have the same emotion.

I smiled, and they eventually calmed down.

We continued to watch TV instead of practicing, and we got tired, so we all went to take showers, and got to bed.

I was just about to sleep, when I saw the door silently open. I saw Bella, and she was wearing short shorts and a tank top. I grinned crookedly, and she giggled.

"What are you doing here, love?" I asked.

"Well, I got lonely, so, I wondered if I could sleep here, with you?" she said, biting her lip nervously.

I smiled, and held my arms open, she smiled, and skipped to my awaiting arms.

I wrapped my arms around her, and she started to breath slowly.

"Good night, Edward," she whispered.

"Good night, love," I said.

* * *

_I was in elementary. Specifically 6th grade. I wasn't anyone like Emmett, loud, and running around like always. I was sort of like Jasper. Quiet, and only talked when I was told to, or had to._

_I was studying my song sheets of the song I've been working on for Esme, when the girl I've had a huge crush on walked past me._

_She had red hair, her eyes were the color of hazel, she was british, so she had an accent and she had a slender body. Her name was Amber. I've liked her ever since 4th grade, but nobody but Jasper and Emmett knew. I would never show it, neither would Jasper nor Emmett, but someday, I hoped that she would talk to me._

_She wasn't much of a talker either, she was quiet, and she was probably smart. She always used to smile at me, and I would look away the second her eyes would catch mine._

_I was going back to class, where Amber was going to pass. I kept my eyes on the ground, not wanting to look into her eyes._

_I bumped into her, and she fell. I tried to held her up, but she was already going down. I rolled us over in the air, so we would fall on my back, and not hers. She fell on my chest, and her eyes widened at how near our lips were. If she leaned in, we would be kissing. _

_The door slammed open, and chairs flew out, she dropped her head, and we kissed. Her lips were so soft, and I pulled her into a deeper kiss. Before I found out what was happening, the teacher sent us to detention, for being late, and for public display of affection in a young age._

_We didn't dare looking at each other at all in school after that. By the time I was actually going to ask her out, it was highschool, and girls started to ask me out. I always said, no, and when I was just about to ask her out, she slapped me, and ran away._

_I never knew what I did, but I never saw her at all until graduation._

* * *

**I spent the whole day typing this, and my hands hurt like heck. I know its not that long, but at least I updated, right?**


	7. AN

**This is just an AN but you people HAVE to read it...**

**Do you want me to put the next chapter in Edward's POV? Or go back to chapter 1 in Bella's POV?**

**Or do you want the next chapter in Bella's POV?**

**Just review me/PM me. I don't know how to put up a poll, so review/ PM. If you don't I'm not going to post the next chapter. Sorry!  
**

**If you have any suggestions, or anything, you can PM me or review.**

**Note: I have writer's block so, I'm thinking about it. That's also the reason why I'm doing this.  
**

**Thanks... I guess**


	8. Casted

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Last Chapter_

_I was going back to class, where Amber was going to pass. I kept my eyes on the ground, not wanting to look into her eyes._

_I bumped into her, and she fell. I tried to held her up, but she was already going down. I rolled us over in the air, so we would fall on my back, and not hers. She fell on my chest, and her eyes widened at how near our lips were. If she leaned in, we would be kissing. _

_The door slammed open, and chairs flew out, she dropped her head, and we kissed. Her lips were so soft, and I pulled her into a deeper kiss. Before I found out what was happening, the teacher sent us to detention, for being late, and for public display of affection in a young age._

_We didn't dare looking at each other at all in school after that. By the time I was actually going to ask her out, it was highschool, and girls started to ask me out. I always said, no, and when I was just about to ask her out, she slapped me, and ran away._

_I never knew what I did, but I never saw her at all until graduation._

* * *

I woke up, feeling a kiss on my lips, and I immediately smiled, knowing that it was my angel. It's been 1 month, and me and Bella grew really close, we were practically inseparable. I kissed her one more, and she giggled. It was just 3 more months until our Christmas gig.

"I'd like to be waken up like this every time," I said.

"You should be asleep whenever I wake up, then," she whispered. I chuckled, and she kissed me again.

"Let me go, I have to take a shower," she said, tracing my chest with her finger. I only held her tighter, and shook my head against her neck. She shivered, and I smiled crookedly.

She started squirming, and I only held her closer, and tighter, refusing to let her go. She finally stopped, and sighed.

She snuggled close to me, and I kissed the top of her head. We stayed like that until she broke the silence.

"I'm hungry, will you cook for me? Since you wont let me take a shower?" she said, looking up at me. I chuckled, and nodded.

"Sure, love, anything for you," I said brushing my hand against her cheek softly, making her blush. She was so close to me, I could feel her heart speeding up. I smiled, knowing that I had this effect on her.

She pecked me on my lips, and smiled heartily. "You're such a tease," she said, I chuckled.

"Okay, come on, dirty Bella, lets make breakfast," I said, releasing her. She whimpered, and I stood up, and wrapped my arms around her waist. She childishly stuck her tongue, and I kissed it.

We arrived at the kitchen, and no one was there. I looked at Bella, and she was as confused as I was.

"I'll call Alice," Bella said, pulling her phone out of her pocket. She dialed, and she started talking.

"Alice, where are you?... Oh...," she started blushing, and continued to listen. "When will you be back?... Good," she said, and hung her phone up.

"They're at the mall," she said, rolling her eyes. I walked up to her, and ran my hand through her cheek.

"Why were you blushing?"

"She said she didn't want to wake us up, because we were so 'cute'" she said, using air quotes. I wrapped my arms around her waist, lookin down at her, and she put her arms around my neck. We looked like we were about to dance.

"As a matter of fact, I don't think you're cute, I think you're beautiful, every one knows that," I said softly. She blushed it even darker, and leaned her head on my chest. I started to stroke her hair lovingly, and we stayed like that for a while.

I leaned down, "I love you," I whispered so close to her ear, and she shivered.

"I love you too," she said, pulling me into a kiss.

She tangled her hand in my hair, and pulled me closer, and I put her on the counter, making it easier.

When she pulled away, she ran her hair through my hair, and made it less messy. I smiled at her, and she looked at me through her eyelashes, face flushed, and breathing heavily.

I started to make eggs and bacon, knowing that Bella liked it when I made it before. Bella made the coffee, and sat. Bella practically lived here now, and she would make coffee for us most of the time.

I put the plates with our food on the table, and sat beside Bella.

"Mm, I love your breakfast. But not as much as I love you," she said, taking a bite.

"I love you too," I chuckled. Just then, Ty came in, and sat down. Bella pushed her coffee towards him, and he waved his hand, indicating that he didn't want to have coffee now.

"Hey, Bella, someone called, and they told me that they were offering you a part in a movie," he said, casually, leaning on the chair. My eyes widened.

"Really? Who?" she said.

"Catherine Hardwicke," he replied, looking at his phone.

"It's about a a guy that fell in love with a girl when they were very young, and when they go to high school, the girl finally falls in love with him. You happen to be that girl, and Alice and Rosalie are part of it too," I was shocked at first, because Bella would probably have to kiss another man, but happy for her, just because I'm jealous, I can't ruin her happiness.

"Okay, I'll think about it," she said. Ty stood up, and walked off, dialing some number on his phone.

"You know, I'm going to be extremely jealous of your leading guy," I said, confidently, pulling her to my lap.

"Yes, but I'm going to be thinking of you all the time, okay? Besides, the lead can't be that bad," she said, shrugging, then kissing my jaw line. I smiled, and kissed her on her lips.

"Lets take a shower already, I'm getting the feeling of dirty on me," she laughed, and I laughed with her.

"Sure, love," I said.

"My heart still flutters when you call me that," she said shyly. I brushed her cheek through my hand, and smiled.

"Good," I said, kissing where I just touched.

She went to her room, and I went to mine.

I turned the knob, and the hot water made me relax, causing my mind to go to Bella.

When I was through, I put the towel around my waist, and went into my closet. It was a sunny day, so I wore shorts that went down my knees, and a plain white shirt. I put on some cologne, and went out the room.

Bella wasn't there yet, so I leaned against my door, with my arms crossed. In a few minutes, Bella came in, beautiful, as ever. She was wearing a floral silk halter dress, that went down her knees. I held my arms open, and she ran to me, crashing her body on me. I laughed, and she blushed.

"You look so amazingly stunning," I whispered.

She blushed, and kissed my cheek.

"You look amazing, too, Edward," she said, and leaned her head on my shoulder.

I took her hand, and we went to the living room. I lay down on the couch, inviting her with my opened arms. She smiled, and walked to me. I wrapped my arms around her, and kissed her hair.

"What do you want to watch, love?"

"I don't know, we can watch the TV, or just talk," she replied. I smiled, and put the control down.

"I want to talk," I said, and she turned around, so she was facing me.

"You excited for the gig December?" she asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"In some ways, yeah," she shrugged

"Why is that?"

"Well, for one, I get to be with you in Paris, and second, I have to go with Alice, and Rose to shop," she groaned, nuzzling her head to my chest.

"It's not going to be that bad, love," I said, kissing her head.

"They're going to be torturing me with clothes, and everything! And not to mention, they're also going to be 'preparing me for the gig'" she said, using air quotes. I chuckled, and sighed.

We stayed like that for a while, enjoying each others' presence. I was thinking about the movie that Bella was going to be in, but I couldn't help, but be jealous of the lead guy.

"What do you think about the movie?" she said, tracing my chest with her finger.

"Well, I think you'll do wonderful, after all, you are amazing at everything you do," I said, smiling softly.

"You know that if ever that I have to kiss some other guy, it will just be a stage kiss right? And that it won't affect our relationship right?" she asked.

"Yup," I said, popping the 'p'. "But I'll still be jealous," I said, looking at her, seeing that her eyes were amused.

She kissed my nose, and smiled. I smiled back, crookedly, I might add, making her giggle.

"Don't be," she said.

"Change of subject, what do you want to do?" I asked. I looked at the clock on front of us, and it was lunch time.

"Can we have lunch? I'm a bit hungry," she said, tapping her stomach. I smiled, and pulled her shirt up, and kissed her stomach.

"Hmm, that tickles," she giggled.

I smiled, and started to tickle her mercilessly. She laughed crazily, and I loved it.

"Ed-edward!... stop... it... ah!" she laughed, causing me to laugh as well.

"EDWARD!" she screamed, and I stopped immediately. She was gasping for air, and I was shocked.

"What?" I asked, worried. She closed her eyes, and hugged herself.

"I'm a little bit claustrophobic," she said, keeping her eyes closed. Seeing as we were on the floor, I crawled to her, and hugged her.

"Sorry, I didn't know, I'm so sorry, Bella, I'll never do that again," I said, truly sorry. She smiled, and kissed my cheek.

"It's okay, you're lucky you're absolutely cute when you seem sad," she teased, tapping my nose with her index finger. I wrinkled my nose, and she giggled.

"What?" I said, raising my eyebrow.

"You're cute when you do that too," she said, giggling like crazy.

"You're cute everytime, love," I said, kissing her lips.

She licked her lips, "Mm, you're yummy too!" she said, I smiled crookedly.

"Come on, Bella, lets eat lunch out," I said, standing up.

She took my hand, and started to swing it, as I laughed at her kiddy ways. We went into the garage, and I opened the passenger's door for her as she slid in.

I slipped into the driver's seat, and drove to the mall, my free hand holding Bella's hand.

"Wanna play 'I spy' again, like we did when we first met?" she said. That seemed like a long time ago. I used to always win, and she never gave me the dare.

"Sure, love," I said, shrugging, "Who will start?"

"You, silly! I was the last one to spy something, I remember that dare, you know," she said.

"Yeah, when are you planning to use that dare, love?" I said, glancing at her.

"I dunno, but not now," she said. I shrugged, and looked back at the road.

"Hmmm... I spy," I said slowly.

"With," I said, "My," I said, continuing. I started to think.

"Little eyes, something blue," I said, thinking about the digits on the car's clock.

"Umm... the sky?" she guessed. I shook my head.

"Nope"

"My phone?"

"Nope"

"My shoes?"

"Nope"

"What then?"

"The digits on the clock, Bella," I said, smiling as she pouted.

"You cheat," she said, then huffed.

"May I ask why?" I asked.

"You dazzle me then I cant think," she said, and pouted like a baby.

"I love you," I said.

"Love you too, Edward," she said, and smiled right away. I chuckled. We were at the mall at some time, and I looked for a parking spot.

When I parked, I ran over to Bella's door, and opened it for her. I held her hand, and she laced our fingers.

"OH MY GOD! ITS EDWARD CULLEN, AND BELLA SWAN!" a few people shouted, and rushed to see us.

I pulled Bella out of the way, and went insto a coffee shop, and Bella and I were gasping for air.

"Maybe going here wasn't such a good idea," I breathed.

"Yeah," she gasped.

A waiter that looked about 18 came to us, and started pulling her shirt down, showing her cleavage. I rolled my eyes, and Bella scoffed.

"What would you like to order?" she said in a horrible voice that was probably supposed to be seductive.

"Bella?" I said politely, forcing a smile.

"I'll have the _Orata al Cartoccio_," she said, smiling at her.

"You?" the waiter said, biting her lip.

"Umm, I'll have this," I said, pointing at the menu. She leaned in rather close, showing more of her cleavage, making me uncomfortable, so I shifted in my seat.

"What would you like to drink?"

"I'll have water," Bella said.

"Me too, please."

"Okay, I'll be here with your order. If you want _anything_, just give me a call," she said, emphasizing anything.

Bella glared at her, and she walked away, swaying her hips crazily.

"I don't like her," Bella said, crossing her arms like a child.

"Jealous, love?" I asked, much to my amusement. She looked at me and smiled.

"Mmhmm" she admitted, and kissed my cheek.

"I love you," I said softly.

"I know, love you too," she whispered, and kissed my lips. I pulled her on my lap, and I heard someone clear their throat. The waiter looked pissed, and I smiled sheepishly at her.

I looked around, and there were _alot_ of people crowding outside of the restaurant. Many flashes of lights, and girls screaming while jumping up, and down. I looked at Bella, who was blushing crazily, so I put her back on the chair.

"Um, you're orders are here," she said, putting our orders on front of us.

"Thanks," I said, making her squeal.

"No problem," she answered. I raised my hand and called another waiter.

"Um, can you have our waitress changed?" I whispered.

"Uhh, Y-ye-yeah, s-sure," he stuttered.

When we were through with lunch, I snatched Bella's hand, and we started to go to the exit.

"Edward! Bella! Can I get a picture with you?!" some random girl asked. Bella smiled, and nodded, so I went into the picture, and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. She squealed right after the picture, and a few more people asked to have pictures with them.

When we were done, I and Bella went into my Volvo, and I drove to the direction of our meadow.

"We shouldn't have went there," I breathed.

"Yeah"

We drove into a comfortable silence, singing along to our favorite songs.

We went to the meadow, and under the tree where I asked her.

I laid my head on her lap, and she looked at me lovingly.

She ran her fingers through my hair how many times, and I smiled at her.

"I love you," I said, stopping her hands, and kissed it.

"Love you too," she said, leaning down to kiss me.

I sat up, and she whined, slapping her lap. I laughed, and took her face in my hands.

"It's not polite to whine, Bella," I said, kissing her deeply.

We pulled away, a while later, and I pecked her again.

We were both gasping hard, and I laughed when I caught my breath.

It took a while when she did, so I lay her head on my lap. I stoke her hair, and thought about a tune that was on my head for days. I closed my eyes, and hummed the tune.

At some time, she started to breath slowly, so I opened my eyes, and looked at her, and I found her sleeping.

I kissed her forehead, and continued to hum the tune. I slept after a while, and felt a kiss on my lips like this morning. Knowing it was her, I smiled, and kissed her back.

After we kissed, I rested my forehead on hers. She pecked me once, and stood up. I pouted like a kid, and she giggled.

She held her hand out for me, and I took it.

"We need to go, it's getting late," I said.

"Okay"

**Okay, sorry for not updating last week... school things, and we had to frikin run for a position. Sorry if the end is a little bit bad, though... Review...**

**OH RIGHT! You guys should read both of my two friends stories, their still in progress but i LOVE the plot! Their called **_Hail to the Chief_**, and **_Rougue, Diana Rougue_**. **

**And again, REVIEW!**


	9. Meeting Mom

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, I had School, Soccer, and had to go the gym. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs here, and either of the books.**

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Last Chapter_

_At some time, she started to breath slowly, so I opened my eyes, and looked at her, and I found her sleeping._

_I kissed her forehead, and continued to hum the tune. I slept after a while, and felt a kiss on my lips like this morning. Knowing it was her, I smiled, and kissed her back._

_After we kissed, I rested my forehead on hers. She pecked me once, and stood up. I pouted like a kid, and she giggled._

_She held her hand out for me, and I took it._

_"We need to go, it's getting late," I said._

_"Okay"_

* * *

Bella POV (It's finally her part of view!)

"OWH! Bella! You have got to bring this!" Alice chimed, holding out a very revealing bikini, that I would not want to describe. I was _way_ too skimpy.

"No way, Alice! You bought that and said that you just wanted to just for the heck of it! I am absolutely not going to wear that!" I exclaimed, snatching it from her, and throwing it on my bed.

"But, Bell-aaa" she whined, stomping her feet like a child. I rolled my eyes, and continued packing my clothes in my suitcase. I was packing for our flight to Paris that was arranged for tomorrow morning, and Alice was through, so she decided on telling me what to bring, instead of chatting with Rosalie. Rosalie was still packing, but I'm sure that she has Emmett with her to... you know... I shuddered at the thought.

"Just bring it, Bella," Alice said, determined. I sighed and held my hand out for the bikini. She squealed in delight, and threw it at my face.

"But I'm not gonna wear it," I said. She muttered a 'whatever' and continued to rummage my closet.

Rosalie came in my room in five minutes, and walked to Alice.

I continued to pack, and Rosalie said, and Alice echoed her by screaming, "Bella! You have got to bring this!" that was Rosalie.

"BELLA!! BRING THIS!!" and that was Alice.

"Guys, whatever you want me to bring, just dump them on me, I'm sick of your screaming!" I said, and turned around, seeing an amazing dress.

It was a gorgeous red, empire waist, and an appropriate V-neck line. I smiled, and waved my hand, telling them to hand me the dress.

"Okay!" Alice squealed. I folded the dress neatly, and packed it in my suitcase. After I put it on my suitcase, a pile of clothes were dumped on me. I looked at Alice, and Rosalie. They looked at me, and smiled at the same time.

I sighed and packed everything. Most of them were skirts, dresses, boxers, Edward's shirts, and my own shirts. I was through with that, and closed the suitcase.

I collapsed on my bed and closed my eyes, and heard the door open, and a shuffling noise, so I put my arm over my eyes. I felt teeth nibbling my lower lip, and I smiled, knowing it was Edward. I opened my eyes, and pecked him once more.

"Ready for lunch, love?" he asked, brushing my cheek with the back of his hand. I closed my eyes, and put my hand over his.

"Yep," I said, kissing him once more, and stood up.

I grabbed his hand, and he chuckled.

"My mum is here, okay?" he said while we were walking to the stairs.

"What?! You didn't tell me! I need to go and change!" I shrieked, and ran to my room. Edward grabbed my hand, and made me stop.

"You look just fine, love, no need to change," he said, pecking me softly.

"Okay," I said, still dizzy from the slightest kiss.

We went down the stairs, and I tripped on the last two steps, only to have Edward to be my hero, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I smelled a delicious scent, and inhale deeply.

"Is that your mum's cooking?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Yes, Bella, she cooks in her free time," he answered, kissing the top of my head.

"Owh, I like her already," I said as we were approaching the kitchen. I quickly straightened my shirt, and fixed my hair. Edward took my hand, and smiled reassuringly to me.

"You look fine, Bella. In fact even more than fine, you're beautiful," he said, stroking my hair lightly. I blushed crimson red.

"Thanks, I guess," I said, looking at my feet.

We arrived at the kitchen, hand in hand, and saw Emmett on the chair, beside Rosalie, holding a spoon, and knife, banging them on the table like a little child. Rosalie liked that, so she didn't stop him. By that, I mean, Emmett, and his child ways.

"Emmett, dear, stop doing that, your going to put marks on the table," a very soft, and kind voice came from the oven. I looked curiously, and found a very beautiful woman, too young to look like a mother, caramel colored hair, and a slender form. She looked up to me and Edward, then back to me, and smiled. Her eyes were a gorgeous brown, and she had this motherly face on.

"Mom, this is Bella, Bella, this is my mother," Edward introduced us. I held my hand out for her to shake, and was surprised that she hugged me.

"Nice meeting you, Mrs. Cullen," I greeted, smiling at her enthusiasm.

"Oh, please, call me Esme, dear, and nice meeting the girl Edward keeps talking about," she said, and I blushed. Then she directed herself to Edward.

"You're right, she is beautiful, tell me when you ask, dear," she said, and then winked. Edward nodded slowly, and did I see him blush?! Wow!

"Okay, mom, just get back to your cooking," Edward said, pushing her back to the oven. She laughed, and nodded, kissing him on the cheek.

"Good to see you again, too, Edward," she said, and went back to cooking.

I sat beside Alice, who was beside Jasper, who was beside Emmett, who was beside Rosalie, who was beside Edward, who was beside no one. I smiled, and he pouted, patting the chair next to him.

I giggled, and skipped to the chair, surprisingly not tripping. I sat on the chair, and kissed his cheek once, and kissed the corner of his lips, making a smooch sound. He looked at me with mock sadness, and kissed me fully on my lips.

"Stop kissing there, kids, we have to eat," Esme said, putting the tray of food on the table. Emmett looked at us, and made a gagging noise. I blushed probably a thousand shades of red, but it didn't bother Edward that much, as he was just chuckling.

"Plus, we don't want to lose our appetites, seeing you guys suck faces," Emmett added, making Edward glare at him, and for me to roll my eyes.

"Whatever," Edward muttered, making me giggle at his face. It was extremely cute when he did that, so I kissed his cheek, and made him smile crookedly, which made me giggle.

"Guys, eat already," Rosalie sighed, making me and Edward to laugh. We got the food –which was extremely good- and ate it quickly. At some times, Esme would ask me, Rosalie, and Alice about some things, getting to know is, and I found out that she was the best mother anyone could ask for.

"Wow! That's great! You girls play instruments too? You could play with the guys some time, it would probably be the best song you kids will ever make!" Esme suggested. The idea wasn't really bad, we could play with each other, and I looked at Edward. He had this thoughtful look. He was probably thinking about it too, but I wasn't that sure.

When we were through with lunch, all of us, except for Esme, though went to the living room, and watched some more TV. We went to MTV, and Red September's new video was showing. It was shot about a month ago.

There was Alice, me, and Rosalie dancing freely on the set, and the guys were playing, looking at us lovingly. They probably knew the song by heart, so they were smiling at us too. Emmett was in the bass, obviously, so he got to look at Rosalie. Jasper was the best guitarist I knew, so he was playing crazily while adoring Alice dancing. I looked at Edward in the video, and saw that he was singing, looking at me the whole time. It was only when the fast part of the song came, that he had to look away, and to the camera, I remembered that was when the director, and Ty yelled at Edward to actually look at the camera.

When the song was through, I smiled, and looked at Edward, who had his elbow on the armrest, was staring at me intently. I blushed, and pecked his lips quickly.

"Love you," he said, and tucked a few stray hair behind my ear.

"Love you too," I whispered back.

"Aahh! Stop it! My eyes! They're too mushy, it burns!" Emmett cried like the child he is, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Good, now that you're through, I need Bella, Rose, come on, we need to plan out our outfits," Alice said with enthusiasm. I groaned, and Edward let go of me, sighing loudly.

"Good timing, girls, I need to talk to the guys about the gig," Ty said, walking into the room.

**Edward POV. haha again**

Just as the girls left, Ty started discussing about our gig.

"Okay, you know the gig's on December 12, right?" he started.

Not letting us respond, he continued.

"The songs that you played in the last gig were amazing, yeah, and there were _alot_ of comments on blogs, shows, interviews, ect. ect,"he said.

We talked about what we were supposed to do in the gig, but we never got to the songs we were going to play.

"Dude, are we ever going to get to that part where we tell you the songs we want to play anytime now?!" Emmett roared, clearly out of boredom due to the discussion.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, Emmett, I was going there," he breathed. Emmett smiled cheekily with triumph.

"Okay, I want to play Stolen, and Six Feet Under the Stars," I smiled. The songs _were_ true, Bella _has_ stolen my heart, and whenever we would go to our meadow, and look at the stars, it feels like we _were_ six feet under the stars.

Whenever we would go to our meadow, it would either be for a picnic, or we just want to go there to be alone. The stars would twinkle brightly, and I would feel amazing just to be with her. Sometimes, we would be all pessimistic, and _do _talk about how the world would just turn into dust, but say that it would be fine, at least we have each other.

"Yoo-hoo, Edward, you there," Ty called out, waving a hand on front of me, making me realize that I was dazing off.

"Oh, sorry, where were we?" I asked, totally clueless.

Emmett laughed, and Jasper shook his head. I smiled at them sheepishly and suck in my chair. That made Emmett laugh even more.

"We were just agreeing on the songs, Edward, Emmett wants 'Just the Girl', and 'Dirty Little Secrets', and Jasper wants 'You and Me', and 'Brighter than Sunshine'," he explained. I nodded my head, and agreed with them.

"Come on, we have to practice the songs for you Edward, we haven't played that yet," Ty said.

"Can I tell the girls we're going to be in the studio?" I volunteered. He nodded, and waved me to go ahead.

I walked up the stairs, and knocked in Alice's room. This time, Bella answered. I smiled crookedly, and she giggled. After all these months, that smile still make her giggle. I smiled even bigger.

"Hey, there, beautiful," I said, kissing her lightly.

"Hi," he waved, wiggling her fingers in a girly manner. I chuckled, and kissed her again.

"Is there a reason you came, or is it just because you want to dazzle me all the way?" she said, crossing her arms jokingly. I laughed, and she joined in.

"Me and the guys are going to be in the studio, okay?" I said softly. She smiled, and nodded.

"Okay, bye, love you," she said, and kissed my cheek.

"Bye, love you too," I said.

I walked back to the studio, and Ty told us to start. I looked at Emmett who was at the drums, and Jasper who was with his guitar.

"Okay, start with Stolen **Dashboard Confessional**, guys," Ty called out.

He counted until three, and the song started with the bass of Emmett's drum set then the snare.

Then I started with Jasper.

_You watch the season pull up its own stakes  
And catch the last weekend of the last week  
Before the gold and the glamour have been replaced,  
Another sun soaked season fades away_

_You have stolen my heart_

_Invitation only grant farewells  
Crush the best one, of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight_

_You have stolen my heart_

_And from the bar room floor we are a celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we are, we'll sleep well_

_You have stolen  
You have stolen my heart_

_I watch you spin around in the highest heels  
You are the best one, of the best ones  
We all look like we feel_

_You have stolen my  
You have stolen my heart_

And it ended with that. I heard clapping from somewhere, and saw Ty.

"That was awesome, guys, for the first time playing that for a long time, that sure was good," he complimented.

"Okay, now for Six Feet Under the Stars **All Time Low**," he said.

And it started with Jasper, then me, then Emmett.

_Time to lay claim to the evidence  
Fingerprints sell me out  
But our footprints washed away  
From the docks downtown  
It's been getting late for days  
And I feel myself deserving of a little time off  
We can kick it here for hours  
And just mouth off about the world  
And how we know it's going straight to hell_

_Pass me another bottle, honey  
The Jaeger's so sweet  
But if it keeps you around, then I'm down_

_Meet me on Thames Street  
I'll take you out  
Though I'm hardly worth your time  
In the cold, you look so fierce  
But I'm warming up  
Because the tension's like a fire  
We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes  
And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line  
Fall in the grave I've been digging myself  
But there's room for two  
Six feet under the stars_

_I should have known better than to call you out  
(On a night like this, a night like this)  
If not for you, I know I'd tear this place to the ground  
(But I'm all right like this, all right like this)  
I'm gonna roll the dice  
Before you sober up and get gone  
I'm always in over my head_

_Thames Street  
I'll take you out  
Though I'm hardly worth your time  
In the cold, you look so fierce  
But I'm warming up  
Because the tension's like a fire  
We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes  
And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line  
Fall in the grave I've been digging myself  
But there's room for two  
Six feet under the stars_

_Time to lay claim to the evidence  
Fingerprints sell me out  
But our footprints washed away  
I'm guilty, but I'm safe for one more day  
Overdressed and underage  
Do you really need see an ID?  
This is embarrassing as hell  
But I can cover for it so well  
When we're six feet under the stars_

_Thames Street  
I'll take you out  
Though I'm hardly worth your time  
In the cold you look so fierce  
But I'm warming up  
Because the tension's like a fire  
We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes  
And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line  
Fall in the grave I've been digging myself  
But there's room for two  
Six feet under the stars  
Six feet under the stars  
Six feet under the stars_

"That was good, though we need to tweak some things," Ty said.

We practiced, until we decided that we were good enough, which was about 5 in the afternoon.

Me, and the guys, and, surprisingly, Ty, went to the living room. We found the girls, and sat with them. I found Bella, and sat on the floor between Bella's legs. I felt her hands play with my hair, and I looked up to see her beautiful smile. I smiled back, and sat beside her on the couch.

"Why didn't you visit us?" I said in mock sadness, and pouted childishly.

"Because you were practicing, silly!" Bella said, and tapped my nose lightly. I wrinkled my nose, and she giggled. Another thing that made her giggle.

"What?"

"You're cute when you do that," she giggled some more, causing me to smile widely.

"Okay, guys! Time to sleep! We have to wake up early tomorrow!" Alice screamed at our faces at 10, and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," all of us said in a chorus, and then laughed.

I took a shower, and just wore my boxers to bed. I found Bella sitting there, and she looked at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"I was excited for tomorrow, so I thought, maybe, I could sleep here?" she excused.

"Ah, good excuse, love," I said, and slid into the bed, and wrapped my arms around her. She always made excuses every night, and slept in the same bed as I, but I couldn't care less.

We both fell asleep at some time after we talked.

* * *

**Sorry again, for that lame ending, but I am so tired. Soccer, gym, and school. Good thing it's saturday, though. REVIEW! And maybe you can comment on the songs, too, give feedbacks, or suggestions. And again, REVIEW!**


	10. Airport, Paris

**Hey, just remember... i changed the 8th chapter, so it's three months from the gig.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Last Chapter_

_"You're cute when you do that," she giggled some more, causing me to smile widely._

_"Okay, guys! Time to sleep! We have to wake up early tomorrow!" Alice screamed at our faces at 10, and I rolled my eyes._

_"Fine," all of us said in a chorus, and then laughed._

_I took a shower, and just wore my boxers to bed. I found Bella sitting there, and she looked at me. I raised an eyebrow._

_"I was excited for tomorrow, so I thought, maybe, I could sleep here?" she excused._

_"Ah, good excuse, love," I said, and slid into the bed, and wrapped my arms around her. She always made excuses every night, and slept in the same bed as I, but I couldn't care less._

_We both fell asleep at some time after we talked._

* * *

I woke up hearing the shower of my room turn on. I looked at my side, and found Bella wasn't there, so I figured she was the one in the shower.

While rubbing my eyes, I walked to my closet, and to my keyboard. I knew Bella would know I was her because she kept her clothes here, and she would probably hear me.

There was dust on the keyboard, and I dusted it before I started to play Bella's lullaby, and heard shuffling a few minutes later. I ignored it, and felt two hands on my shoulders. I smiled, and ended the song.

I stood up, and kissed her good morning. She tangled her hands in my hair, deepening it, and I pulled away, knowing that I hadn't brushed my teeth yet.

"Good morning love, sorry, I hadn't brushed my teeth yet," I said, running my hand through her cheek which was now flushed red.

"That's okay, I can kiss you anytime," she giggled. She took a pair of my boxers, and handed it to me, smiling as she did. I don't see whats so amusing about my underwear, but dropped it. I got her hand, and she laced her fingers with mine, and we walked towards the bathroom of my bedroom.

Realizing that she was still in her towel, I kissed her lips gently.

"You better change, love, before I go crazy," I said, and kissed her forehead.

"You already are, Edward, you're the one who fell in love with me," she flirted. I smiled crookedly, and kissed her again.

"Oh, yes, my mistake. Go now, or I might become sane once again," I replied, and she giggled.

I took my boxers off, and got in the shower. The water was the perfect temperature, and I could smell the strawberry shampoo that Bella used. I looked down, and saw the foam from her shampoo, and smiled. I took a shower quickly after that, and got out, putting my boxers on, and put the towel around my neck, drying it with one hand, and opening the door with my other.

I looked at my bed, and found my Bella, reading the same book she was when I first saw her. _Wuthering Heights._

She looked at me and blushed, seeing that I was only in my boxers, and I smiled. I took a random shirt, and sat beside her on my bed. She popped the book closed, and inhaled deeply.

Bella put her face on my neck and bit it softly.

"I'm feeling like sort of a vampire now, Edward," she cooed. I chuckled, and lifted her up, and put her back on top of me. She smiled, and kissed my lips once.

"You can suck my blood any time, love, anything for you, it's not going to be painful," I said, kissing her forehead. She didn't reply, just rested her head on my chest.

"I thought you were through with that book," I said, rubbing her back calmly.

"I am, I just like rereading it," she replied.

"Okay"

"Bella! Edward!" I heard Alice scream, after slamming the door open. Her eyes widened, and slammed the door shut. I laughed.

"Please tell me you guys weren't going to -" she screamed from the other side of the door.

"Alice!" Bella and I yelled.

"Come on, Bella, lets go down before someone spreads wrong things to people," I yelled the last part. She nodded, and got off me. I put on some pants, and Bella walked out with me, hand-in-hand.

When we were out of the door, I found Alice at the side of the door frame, closing her eyes, as if she'd seen a ghost. I laughed with Bella.

"Alice, its okay to open your eyes, we weren't doing anything, I swear," I said.

She opened her eyes, and gained her composure, seeing as she straightened herself.

"What were you going to tell us, when you 'interrupted'?" Bella asked, using air quotes. Alice rolled her eyes

"Well, go down, and hurry, because Emmett's eating like he hasn't eaten in decades," Alice advised.

"Oh, okay," I said before bending down to lift Bella up.

"Edward! Put me down!" she squealed.

"This, my love, is the only safe way to go down the stairs while in a hurry," I said. I chuckled as I heard her mutter a 'fine' and felt her cross her arms on my back.

We arrived at the kitchen, and I set Bella on her feet. I saw Emmett about to put the fourth to the last pancake into his mouth.

"Emmett! Stop!" I commanded, and he stopped mid air.

"Now, put the pancake down," I said calmly, as if trying to tame a wild five-year-old who just threw a tantrum. And to my liking, he actually did out the pancake down.

He walked to the living room, where Rosalie was, and he started making out with her. I wrinkled my nose in disgust, and Bella giggled.

I sat down, and found Bella trying to get the pancake that was stuck in Emmett's fork.

"I'll have that one, Bella, you get the one that was... saved from Emmett's clutches," I said, helping her.

"No, that's fine," she said.

"Really, Bella, take the other one, its on Emmett's fork, it has his weirdo DNA in it, and I'm his brother, I'm probably immune to it, because me shoving food down my throat like him is unlikely," I joked, causing her to laugh hysterically.

"I heard that, Edward!" Emmett scolded.

"Whatever, Em," I called back.

"Fine, Edward, I'll take the one that was saved by Emmett, and his weirdo DNA," she said, laughing as she did.

Just as we were about to slice our food, Alice and Jasper come in. _God, does the world hate me so much that they won't let me eat breakfast in PEACE?!_

"Edward! Bella!" Alice sang, skipping to take the seat beside Bella.

"Alice, love, maybe Edward wants to eat alone with Bella," Jasper said reading my mind.

"Thanks," I said to Jasper who just nodded.

I looked at the living room, and found Jasper, and Emmett hanging their heads as Rosalie and Alice chat like the girls that they are.

"Nice sight, right?" I joked.

"Yeah, they can be really goofy at times, but it's obvious that they love each other"

"Is it obvious that _we _love each other?"

"Yes, the whole world knows it," she said, kissing my lips once. There was food at the side of her face, so I licked it off like an animal.

"You had food on your face," I said proudly.

As soon as we were through with breakfast, we all went back to our rooms so we could brush our teeth, and make sure that we looked presentable.

With a few squirts of cologne, and mouth wash, I was ready to go. I found Bella back on my bed, wearing short shorts, and a long sleeved shirt that fitted her perfectly, reading the book again. I sat on the bed, and she looked up to me.

"Do you _have_ to take that long?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I just want to look at least half as good as you do," I said, kissing her cheek softly.

"You look one and a half better than me," she said. Just then Esme came in the room.

"Come, now, dears, we have to go before the airport gets all crowded," Esme said lovingly.

"Okay, mum, just give us a second to see if we left something," I said. She nodded, and walked away.

I took my phone, my ipod, our tickets, and Bella's hand. We walked to the living room, a sweater in Bella's hand, and a jacket in mine.

All of us went into the limo, and the driver drove us to the airport. I looked around, and saw Ty talking on his phone, Emmett and Rosalie cuddling, Rosalie whispering God-knows-what to Emmett, and both of them giggling, Alice and Jasper were just cuddling, and Bella was closing her eyes in my arms. I stoked her hair with my hand, and kissed her head once. She smiled, and opened her eyes.

"Hello, love," I said, kissing her head again. She twisted her head, and kissed my jawline. It looked like she was supposed to peck me, but her neck wasn't long enough. I chuckled.

"Elow, Edward," she said, faking this Australian accent. I found it cute that it really sounded like she was Australian.

"Cute, love" I said. We talked some more, and killed the time.

"We are here, now, Sir," the driver said to Ty.

"Thanks," he replied, and got out of the limo. We followed suit. As we went out of the car, a bunch of people crowded us.

A bunch of guards surrounded us, and the crowd lessened. We walked through all those security check ups, and into the private plane.

I walked to the window seat, and mentioned for Bella to stay beside me. She smiled, and gladly took the seat.

"How long with the flight take?" Bella asked.

"I think about 14 hours, love," I whispered, and kissed her forehead. She smiled, and pecked my lips.

"How do you think Emmett will live?" she said jokingly.

"Oh, there's a room with a TV, and everything. Emmett brought his xbox," I laughed.

"Really? Can we go with him?" she asked, tugging the sleeve of my shirt. I smiled crookedly.

"Sure, anything for you," I said, and stood up. She smiled, and kissed my cheek sweetly.

We walked to the room, and found Emmett and Jasper playing dangerously calmly. I looked at Rosalie and Alice, and they were smiling like little devils.

"Okay, why is Jasper and Emmett quiet? Did they turn gay and say that they're 'saving their voices'?!" Bella exclaimed, using air quotes.

"Nah, they're... straight, they just had a bet on who would yell at the TV first," Rosalie laughed, and I shook my head. Bella was laughing beside me, clutching her sides.

"I'm sure it's Emmett! Jasper can go a day without saying anything!" she laughed.

"Hey!" Rosalie defended, "Emmett has self-control," then she looked at him with lust.

"Maybe not," she said with a tone as if she was saying that a Ty can go a day with out organizing something, and she sees him tiding his room, tapping her chin with her index finger.

"Hey!" Emmett said finally.

"Hah! You lost! You owe me 30 bucks!" Jasper said proudly. Rosalie smacked her forehead with her hand pretty loudly. And Emmett, being the mature older brother, stuck his tongue at him. I smacked _my_ head, and shook my head. I walked to the bean bags, and Bella sat beside me.

Emmett and Jasper continued playing, and Alice and Rosalie talked. I looked at Bella, who had her head on my lap, sleeping. I smiled, and kissed her forehead. I shifted her, so she and I were lying down. After a while, she started to stir, and I watched her wake up from her nap. She opened her eyes slowly, and smiled when she saw me.

"Hellow, love," I greeted her.

"Hi," she replied. A stewardess came into the room.

"It is time for lunch," she said, putting the food on the table.

"Thank you," I said politely, and she smiled at me.

"You're welcome"

I got my hamburger, and ate it slowly. Emmett ate it as if there's no tomorrow, and ran to the xbox. He and Jasper probably had a deal that who ever finished eating then went to the xbox could play for how long. I rolled my eyes, and Jasper went to the rest room.

"Sometimes, I wonder if he loves that thing more than he does me," Rosalie sighed. The character in the xbox suddenly stopped, and Emmett was beside Rosalie.

"You know I love you more than anything," Emmett whispered. Alice and Bella dragged me out of the room. I'm probably going to thank them later. Although, I'm fear for Jasper. What's he going to do when he sees them doing God knows what in there?

"I wonder what's gonna happen to Jasper," Bella said, as if she read my mind.

"OMG! Yeah!" Alice screamed. Just then, there were yells from the room

"EMMETT GET OFF HER RIGHT NOW! I DO NOT NEED A SHOW RIGHT AFTER I COME FROM THE BATHROOM, YOU HEAR ME?!" and that was Jasper. I heard alot of shuffling, and Alice slammed the door open.

"Jasper! Calm down!" she said, and ran to Jasper. He calmed down, and I wondered why he was so protective of Rosalie. I shrugged, and came into the door.

Rosalie was putting her shorts on, and Emmett was only in boxers and a shirt. Thank God they didn't get _that _far.

"Calm down, man, we were just-" he started.

"Dude, I do _not_ need to hear it okay? I just got angry. I don't know why, though," he said. Alice kissed his cheek.

"Its okay, Jazz, no harm was done," she soothed. I went to Bella, and got her hand.

"Okay, can I play now, Rose, and you won't question my-" Emmett said, to be interrupted by Alice.

"Emmett, stop! You can play now, go Jazz," she said, patting Jasper's chest.

"Okay," Emmett said, excited. He pecked Rosalie on her lips, and walked to his control. Jasper sighed, and kissed the top of Alice's head.

We all settled in, and talked some more. When Emmett finished his game 3 times, he turned the TV off, and turned to join us.

After a few hours, the stewardess that came earlier came with our dinner.

"Dinner, is here," she said politely.

"Thank you," this time, Rosalie said in a really polite way. She smiled back, and left the room.

When we were through with our food, Emmett and Jasper went to play, and Alice, Rosalie, Bella and I watched them scream their heads off.

Bella lay down between my legs with her head on my chest, and my arms around her waist, and later, she started to breath in and out deeper, so I looked down to see her adorable face sleeping. I got two pillows, and put one behind her head, and one behind mine. I slept soon after.

**I was gonna end here, but then I thought that it should be longer...**

"Edward! Bella!" I heard none other than Alice's voice. She probably wanted to give Bella _another_ makeover. I looked around, and remembered that we were in a plane, going to Paris.

"Huh?" Bella said, sitting up slowly. Alice looked at her, then me, and Bella blushed. I kissed her cheek, and she blushed even deeper. I chuckled.

"Okay, enough with the mushy stuff, we're about to get off the plane!" Rosalie said.

"Okay, okay, we're up" I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Finally! I thought you two were gonna sleep through a thousand years!" and of course, that was Emmett. I rolled my eyes, and stood up after Bella got off me.

We all got off the plane, and both Alice and Rosalie were clapping their hands crazily. I heard Bella groan beside me.

"Ugh, some more shopping for how many months, it's gonna be torture," she said. I chuckled.

"Me, Jasper, and Edward have to get our bags, girls, wait here," Emmett said, walking to the bags.

"It's Jasper, Edward and I, Emmett, what's wrong with your grammar?" Jasper sighed.

"It's not my fault I don't care about my grades in stupid English," he countered.

"Actually it is, you idiot" I said, smacking the back of his head, and started to walk to the bags, myself.

**Bella POV.**

It was entertaining to watch them fight. Emmett with his stupid things to argue about, Jasper with his funny intellect, and Edward just there probably sympathizing about himself.

Alice, Rosalie, and I were laughing at their argument as they were walking to get our bags, that we were crying.

"I wonder if all brothers do that," Rosalie laughed.

"I guess it's how they show that they care about each other," Alice shrugged.

"Maybe," I joined in.

We started to talk about how the trip would be, and laughed, picturing Emmett holding all those shopping bags for Rosalie.

A few minutes later, I turned my back, so I could look for them, and saw the most horrible thing in my life.

Edward was kissing another girl.

A single tear rolled down my cheek.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! What's gonna happen to them! I got my lower braces, so I skipped soccer yesterday, and the tournament was postponed to somewhere in september, so I updated! You guys should thank me for it. Review...**


	11. The Break

**Hey, I'm gonna put the songs that are going to be in the story on my profile sometime this week, when you have nothing to do, you should check it out. But they have slight spoilers, and it would be nice if you could give any comments or suggestions, though. Oh, and don't forget to review, too.**

**Haha, the tournament's postponed, and I'm sick, so I got to skip soccer... again.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Last chapter..._

_We started to talk about how the trip would be, and laughed, picturing Emmett holding all those shopping bags for Rosalie._

_A few minutes later, I turned my back, so I could look for them, and saw the most horrible thing in my life._

_Edward was kissing another girl._

_A single tear rolled down my cheek._

* * *

I ran to the rest room, and sunk on the floor. I can't believe he did this to me! I thought I loved him, I thought _he _loved me, but all that was just a lie.

I was crying for I don't know how long, and felt tiny arms wrap around my shoulders. It was Alice, and Rosalie just came in.

"It's okay, Bella, it's probably not how it looks like," Alice tried to soothe me, but I just kept sobbing.

"Uhm, I'll go tell the guys to go ahead of us," Rosalie stood up, and left the door.

As soon as she opened the door, I saw Emmett and Jasper scolding Edward by the door. And I could hear him trying to make excuses.

"Guys! It wasn't me! She just went to me, and kissed me! I was gonna look around for Bella, and she just went up and smacked her lips on mine! When Bella turned, I was still in shock, so I couldn't do anything!" lies, all lies.

"Edward! What is wrong with you?!" Rosalie screamed. I couldn't hear the rest because the door was shut.

I started to sob even harder on Alice's shirt. She got a tissue, and handed it to me, and I smiled softly.

"Thanks," I managed to whisper, she nodded in response.

Rosalie came back with an apologetic smile. She went to me, and hugged me while Alice got up, and got some more tissues. The both made me stand up, and I looked at myself at the mirror. I looked absolutely horrible.

"Come, on, let's go clean you up, your a mess," Alice said. Rosalie was still patting my back.

When they were through re-applying my make up, we went out of the rest room, and Rosalie called Ty.

"Hey, Ty, can you get a limo for us in the airport?... Yeah... No... She saw Edward do things... WHAT?!" Rosalie screamed into the phone.

"Get us a limo now." Rosalie demanded. Alice looked at Rosalie, and she was getting red.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Alice asked. She just said that we had to go to the house, and go to channel 40. **I just made the channel up...**

Just as we were about to go to the departure area, a crowd swarmed to us three.

"How do you feel, getting cheated on?... Why do you think Edward did that to you?... Weren't you guys in love?... " the questions made me sad, and I started to cry again.

"GUYS! GET OUT! DO YOU NOT SEE THAT SHE IS SAD?! GIVE HER SOME SPACE!" Alice screamed, and in a second, they were all gone.

"Thanks," I whispered.

The limo came in, and Rose, Alice, and I went to the place where we were supposed to stay in.

"Step on it," Rosalie demanded.

Alice turned the radio on, and Red September's song was being played.

_Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as lovers can, you know  
Yeah, we're feeling so good  
Pickin' up things we shouldn't read  
Looks like the end of history as we know  
It's just the end of the world  
Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as love, you could, you can_

I cried again, and Alice quickly turned the radio off.

"Driver, is there a TV here?" Rosalie asked politely.

"Sorry, miss, but the one there is under repair," he replied.

"Oh, okay, thank you though," she said.

The limo came into a stop, and all three of us stepped out of it. Rosalie tipped the guy, and he said a polite thank you.

Rosalie rushed us to any TV we could find, and turned it on. Just as I sat down, I started to cry again.

There was a picture o Edward and the girl kissing. It didn't look like he was kissing her back, but it still hurt. I looked closer, and saw that it was that actress, Tanya Denali.

Then, there was a man that was interviewing the her.

_Well, Tanya, were you just excited, and ran to kiss him, or has this been going on for a while now?_

_Hmm, it's been a while, already, and I just decided to let the public know. I didn't want his girlfriend to get really close, and I'd come a burst her bubble. _her voice was supposed to be attractive, but it made me want to gag. Anger was rushing through my veins, and I reach for the control, and Alice swapped my hand away.

"Just watch," she hissed.

_Edward, how long have you been cheating on Bella? _Edward was with Tanya, and I felt like crying even more.

_To tell you the truth, I have NOT been cheating on Bella. _he muttered. They were sitting, and Tanya and Edward were sitting across each other. Tanya started to take her shoe off, and she trailed her toes up Edward's legs. He jumped, and glared at Tanya.

_Get away from me. _he hissed. Tanya huffed, and put her foot back in her shoe. I couldn't stand it anymore, I grabbed the control, and turned the TV off.

"I can't believe he did this," I whispered, and buried my face in my hands. Alice wrapped her arms around me, and she took me up the stairs. She abruptly stopped, and I looked at her questioningly.

"We don't know where your room is," she said, and pulled her phone out. She started to type crazily, and sent it to Ty, I assume.

Rosalie said that she would get us a snack, and left the room.

Alice pushed me up the flight of stairs, and let me sink down to the floor.

The front door cracked open, and in came Emmett scolding Edward in a loud voice.

"Edward! What the hell is wrong with you?! You've been doing this for a fuckin' while?! When the fuck did you start doing that, huh, Edward?! When?! I can't believe you actually had the guts to kiss that ass of an actress, TANYA DENALI! Her, of ALL people, her! What the hell, Edward?! She is a slut, wait, that's an understatement! She's the sluttiest whore I've even seen in my whole damn li-" he stopped when he saw us. I looked at him, and his face was extremely red, from yelling, I could tell.

Jasper walked around Emmett, and told us where my room was.

"Third door to the right," he said calmly.

I looked at Edward, and he was wearing a calm face, that made me want to cry harder, but I wouldn't let them see me cry.

"That's it, Edward," I said, loud enough for them to hear.

"We're over," I whispered.

I looked at her, "I want to go to my room," I whispered, desperate. I wanted to cry, but I was going to wait until I was in the room.

Alice merely nodded, and pushed me into the room. Just when we were out of sight, Emmett started to yell again.

"And I shall continue! My whole damn life! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU EDWARD?!" and the yelling stopped there, he probably left the room.

Rosalie trailed at our backs, and stepped in the room. She was red, also by yelling at Edward, but I felt sad or him, Emmett and Rose? That must be one hell of a yelling session.

I started to sob, and Rosalie and Alice were there to comfort me.

I looked at Alice sadly, and she was smiling like an idiot.

"What the hell are you smiling for, Alice?" Rosalie snapped.

"Bella's gonna get back at Edward," she said, leaving us hanging.

"How, exactly?" Rosalie said. Alice smiled, and looked at me.

"Hey, do you remember the guy that had a small crush on you, and you stayed with him whenever Rosalie and I had cheering practice?" she questioned.

"Jacob? He didn't like me, he was my best guy friend," I said, rolling me red puffy eyes.

"Oh, yes he did, and he probably still does," Rosalie snorted.

"Anyway," Rosalie mentioned for Alice to continue.

"Do you guys still keep in touch?" Alice grinned.

"Yeah, why?" I sniffled, and looked at her suspiciously.

"Well, he's gonna be part of the plan," Alice said like an imp.

"What? How?" I asked. What the heck? Jacob's gonna be in the plan?

"Well-" Alice started but she was interrupted my Rosalie.

"You're not gonna make him come here, and make Edward jealous... are you?" she asked, eying her.

"That's the plan," Alice said wickedly.

"What? He's all over there, in Washington! How can he come _here_?" I asked.

"And that's where Ty comes in," Alice replied.

"He's gonna buy plane tickets for him to fly to Paris, and he's gonna pretend that he was just here to watch the concert, and to see you, okay?" Alice said.

"But, he 'doesn't have a place to stay'" she said, using air quotes.

"So Bella lets him stay here, and when Edward's in the same room, Jacob's gonna be flirting with her! That's genius, Alice!" Rosalie said, and hugged her.

"I personally think that's a bad idea," I said.

"And why not?" Alice asked.

"Well, whose money are we gonna use? and how will he get back? What if Edward gets too jealous, and causes trouble?" I counted with my fingers.

"Oh, he won't do anything rash," Rosalie snorted.

"And when the gig starts, bring Jacob backstage!" Alice squealed.

I heard a knock on the door, and Edward's velvety voice rung my head. Alice and Rosalie shot glares at him, and he came in fully.

"Alice, Rose, can I talk to Bella alone?" Edward asked with pleading eyes. Their eyes softened, and they both left.

He sighed, and I kept my head down.

"Listen, Bella, it was not how you thought it was, I swear," he stated.

"But why weren't you doing anything about it?" I snapped. I could see the hurt in his eyes, but I decided to stay strong.

"That was because Tanya just jumped on me. When you turned around, I was still in shock, so I couldn't do anything," he explained, but I didn't buy it one bit.

"Yeah, right," I narrowed my eyes. He was lying, and he's saying the same thing all over, and over again?

He sighed, "Bella, I swear, I didn't cheat on you, Tanya's the one lying," he said calmly.

"Really? Explain," I demanded.

"How could I have been cheating on you with her if I was with you the whole time?" he said.

"Well, there's that, but I still don't believe you," I said, stubborn.

He tried explaining for a long time, but I wouldn't buy it. He expects me to just fogive him, after cheating one me, and lying about it?!

He groaned, and left the room. He didn't even fight for me. He just left. I looked at the clock, and we were talking for a long time.

Alice, and Rosalie came in, but I was crying all over again. Man, I need to stop being such a girl.

"What did he do to you?" Rosalie asked.

"He tried explaining it, but I wouldn't budge, so he left. He didn't even try that hard," I whispered to both of them, and Alice started to get her phone out.

"That's it, we're getting the plan in action, Bella, no guy breaks the heart of my best friend and gets away with it." she said.

I smiled, she was so sweet to me, and Rose was always there for me, and both of them comforted me when I was sad.

"Yeah, Ty? I need you to get tickets from Forks, Washington to Paris, the earliest one. We'll give it to Bella's friend here, named Jacob Black, cause we wanna get back at Edward... Okay... He lives in La Push, it's a small town, so you'll be able to find him... We're gonna make Edward jealous, okay?... Can you tell him that too?... Yeah, he'll be psyched when he heres about this... Thanks, Ty," she said into her phone.

She looked at me and squealed.

"We're gonna have so much fun!" she squealed even more.

And I smiled.

* * *

**Yes, I know it's really short, but I'm sick, and I can't stand the brightness of my laptop... Sorry...**

**Oh, and those who want special apperances, could you guys either PM me, or review, 'cuz my emails are all messed up...**

**REVIEW!!**


	12. Happy Memories

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Last Chapter_

_"Yeah, Ty? I need you to get tickets from Forks, Washington to Paris, the earliest one. We'll give it to Bella's friend here, named Jacob Black, cause we wanna get back at Edward... Okay... He lives in La Push, it's a small town, so you'll be able to find him... We're gonna make Edward jealous, okay?... Can you tell him that too?... Yeah, he'll be psyched when he heres about this... Thanks, Ty," she said into her phone._

_She looked at me and squealed._

_"We're gonna have so much fun!" she squealed even more._

_And I smiled._

* * *

I called Jacob, and told him that Ty was gonna send him the tickets.

_Why do you want me to come to Paris, and your boyfriend's gig?_ he asked. I froze.

"He's not my boyfriend anymore..." I whispered softly, and stopped for a while, then continued, "I'll explain when you arrive," I said.

_Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, love, see you there _he replied.

"You through talking with Jacob, Bella?" Alice called from the bath room. She told me to give Jacob a call while she was taking a shower, and I took mine after the plans were made, and Rosalie was showering in her room.

"Yeah!" I called back. A few moments later, Rosalie's head popped in the room.

"Ali, Bell, dinner is ready," I froze, how am I supposed to sit in the same table as Edward?

"Um, Rose, can you just bring food for me? I don't want to sit with... _him_," I grimaced. She smiled apologetically, and smiled.

"Sure thing, Bell," she said.

"Rosalie!" Alice sang from the bathroom door.

"Yes?" she said, and turned around.

"Can you get food for me, too?" she pouted, and Rosalie's eyes softened.

"Okay, be right back," she said, and left.

Alice and I talked for a while, and Rosalie came with one plate.

"Umm, Rose?" I asked.

"Yep," she asked.

"Where are Alice's and my food?" I questioned.

"Emmett's coming up in a sec," she replied, and sat on the carpeted floor.

Just then, Emmett came with two overly filled plates.

"Emmett, we're girls, not a bunch of dying bears!" Alice reprimanded him. He smiled sheepishly.

"I told him that, but what does he do? Bring 1/4 of the table!" Rosalie muttered mostly to herself, but we all heard it.

"Well, she told me to bring what I thought you guys would want, but everything looked good, so I got two of everything!" I smacked my forehead.

"Okay, Emmy, you can go now," Rosalie said, trying in vain to push him, but he didn't budge.

"Okay, love, babaloo!" **that's my word! **Emmett said, and waved to us. I laughed, and soon, Alice joined me.

"Emmett can be suck a dork sometimes," Alice giggled. Rosalie snorted.

"But that's what I love about him," she retorted.

We put in _Mama Mia_ in the DVD player, and sang though all the songs. It was like Edward and I hadn't broken up.

"That was so fun!" Alice said as the movie came to an end.

"Yeah," Rosalie breathed.

Rosalie put our food down, and we brushed our teeth. We slept after talking about other things.

I woke up with a certain pixie shaking me crazily.

"Wake up, Bella! You have to get ready!" she screamed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up, I'm up," I said. I got up, and went to the bath room, and looked at the outfit Alice got me. It was short shorts, a blue tank top, and flats.

I took a shower, and washed my hair with the strawberry shampoo Edward can't resist. At sometimes, I would feel sorry for him because of Alice's plan, but now, I wanted to get him back for lying.

I blow dried my hair, and put the outfit Alice gave me on. It was comfy, yet very revealing. The tank top hugged my body, and the shorts were way too short for my liking. But I liked the flats. Above all of that, it was perfect for the plan.

I walked out, and Alice's and Rose's eyes bugged out.

"Woah, Bella! You look hot!" Rosalie said, I laughed nervously.

"The shorts are too short," I whined. Alice handed me a jacket, which I gladly put on.

"Just deal with the shorts, we're going to the airport!" Alice squealed.

"Wait, the flight you gave Jacob was _yesterday_?" I asked.

"Of couse, Ty knew what I meant by earliest," she shrugged. I looked at the clock for the first time today, and my eyes widened. It was 5 in the morning.

"What time did Jacob get on that plane?"

"6 pm," Rosalie shrugged.

We walked towards the kitchen, sure that no one was awake at this time, and boy, were we wrong.

Edward was there, looking all ragged. He was wearing his clothes from yesterday, purple eye bags, and his hair was extra messy this morning. I almost felt sorry for him, and I put on a stern face. He looked torn when he looked up, and I wanted to run my hand through his hair.

"Morning," Alice muttered. Edward huffed grudgingly.

_Awkward..._

I passed him, and got coffee, noticing that he inhaled when I passed by.

He stood up, and left the room, and a while later, there was a loud slam.

It was so loud that I grimaced.

I shrugged it off, and continued drinking my coffee.

"So, what time do we leave?" I asked.

"At 6.30," she replied.

**Edward POV.**

I can't believe it. She seemed so calm about our break up. It's not like I ever existed in her life! Did she move on so quickly?

I stormed into my room, and slammed the door. I was so angry that I didn't give a damn if anyone would complain.

I walked to my piano, and played Bella's lullaby. And I _still_ can't believe she moved on.

I sighed when the song ended, and started to write a new song. Maybe I could explain that I was innocent by a song at the gig?

Sighing loudly, I went to my bath room, and looked at myself in the mirror, and I looked horrible. I had purple eye bags, red eyes, my hair was messier that usual, to sum it up, I looked dead.

I walked to the shower, and let the hot water soothe me. It didn't work, all I could think about was Bella. _Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella._

I walked out of the bathroom with my towel around my waist, and changed. I lied back on my bed, and continued the song. **It's the first part of the song the Edward's gonna play in the gig.**

_I'm going to ride this plane out of your life again.  
I wish that I could've stayed, but you argued  
More than this I wish you could've seen my face  
In the back seat staring out the window_

I continued to write, and edited it until it was perfect. Just then I heard the door slam.

I walked out of my room, and walked down the flight of stairs, and I froze in my position.

Bella was hugging another guy. Well it wasn't as bad as mine, but it made me fume.

"I will always be here for you, love," he said, stroking her back. Jealously was pulsing through my veins, and I walked back to my room, slamming it even louder than earlier. I heard someone knocking on my door, and I lost it.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I yelled as loud as I could. I know I was acting like a kid, but I couldn't help it.

"Edward, stop acting like a baby, and open this door," a tiny voice said. It was Alice. I sighed, and walked to the door.

"What do you want, Alice?" I snapped, quieter.

"Could Jacob stay here for a while?" Alice asked. My anger rose, and I slammed the door on her face.

"No," I yelled.

I heard a sigh, and I could no longer hear her footsteps.

Then, my door slams open. _What the hell?! Can't anyone just leave me to my miserable life?!_

"What the h-" I said, and saw Emmett.

"Uh, hi?" I said sheepishly.

"Don't hi me, Edward. You know I hate being woken up early, why do you keep slamming the damn door?!" he yelled.

"BECAUSE! I JUST LOST THE GIRL I LOVE, SHE BROUGHT A GUY HERE, AND ALICE IS OFFERING HIM TO STAY!" I yelled. He looked scared for a second, and quickly regained his composure.

"Okay, okay, dude, calm down, I'll go get Jasper," he said. I nodded and he left.

Jasper knocked on my door much more softly, and when I didn't open it, he did himself.

"Edward, why were you banging the door earlier?" he asked. I know guy to guy talks can be all gay, but between Jasper and I, he's the only one I can talk to him about my feelings. _Oh, God, one break up, and I'm becoming gay? What the hell is wrong with me today?_

"Well, Bella just brought some guy over here, and I heard him say 'I will always be here for you, love'. Only I call Bella that! Me!" I exclaimed.

"Alice offered him to stay and she had the nerve to ask me!" I said sadly. Jasper's eyes widened.

"Um, that's Jacob Black," he said.

"And, u-um, Alice asked me if... ifhecouldstay,andIsaidyes," he sttutered slightly.

"WHAT!?" I exploded.

"Well, she did the pout, and I can't help but say yes," he said sheepishly. I smacked my forehead.

"Okay, just go," I said. He nodded and left.

I sighed, and looked at the song, and started to make the notes, and everything for the song.

When it was about 11 **(in the morning)**, I went to sleep.

_It was Bella and I were laughing under the tree in our meadow, and we were having a picnic. _

_When we regained our composure, Bella rested her head on my shoulder, and I stroked her hair._

_"I love you," she said softly, and I smiled like an idiot. Then I could tell that we just got together, and I still smile when she says that._

_"I love you too, Bella," I whispered, and kissed her hair._

_"Bella, love?" I asked._

_"Yes, Edward?" she replied, looking up slowly._

_"Would you let any one else call you love?" I asked cautiously._

_"Of course not, only if I love another man, but that would never happen!" Now she was sitting up._

_"Okay, love, no need to fuss about it," I said calmly, and pulled her back to me._

Then, I someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes, hoping that it was Bella, but I frowned when it was Emmett.

"What do you want, Emmett?" I snapped.

"We gonna go to the mall, you wanna come?" he said.

"Are Bella and Jacob going?" I asked, sneering at his name.

"Nope," he replied, popping the 'p'.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be mad at me or something?" I asked, and narrowed my eyes.

"I just saw your eyes. You look really sad, Edward. No offense, but I love seeing you mad, but because of my goofiness. This is sorta a big thing," Emmett replied, shrugging.

"Wow, thanks, Emmett," I rolled my eyes, sarcasm dripping from my sentence.

"Yeah," he replied, walking out. He abruptly stopped, and turned around.

"Are you going, or not?" he said.

"Nah, I'll just stay here, I don't want anyone asking about Bella, and Tanya might come and attack me again," I replied. Emmett nodded, and he left.

I was getting hungry, so I walked to the kitchen. I looked around, no one was here, but _them_. I started to feel hurt all over again, so I just walked quicker, trying to avoid them.

I got a sandwich and water, and walked back to my room. When I passed the living room, I saw Bella's head on his chest, and he was stroking her hair. And knowing me and my jealousy, I got angry. Only _I_ could do that, she would only let _me _do that. _That bastard_, I thought.

I got into my room, and turned the TV on. There were replays of Tanya and my interviews.

_What the hell?_ I thought and turned the TV off.

After I was through with my food, I went down, and put my plate and glass on the sink. I looked at the living room, they were talking. I know it was bad to eavesdrop, but I did.

_... I love you_ my eyes widened, and i strained to hear what they were talking about.

_... I love you too, _and that was Bella's voice. I think my heart broke into a million more pieces, and I passed by while glaring at him. When I was out of sight, I heard them clap their hands together or something.

I turned my laptop on, and looked if there were anything about what was happening, and boy, was I right. There were alot.

_Edward Cullen cheating?_

_Who knew Edward Cullen has been cheating on Bella Swan?_

_Famous song writer, Edward Cullen, lead singer, pianist of great band, Red September, cheating on Bella Swan, casted to be lead actress on... _I didn't bother reading the rest of the title, it was a bunch of rubbish.

_New man in Bella Swan's life? _My eyes widened, and I clicked on the link.

_Just as I was going to pick my sister up from the airport, Paris, I saw Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale, and Alice Brandon there! I was going to run to them, ask for an autograph, and ask where Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were, but I saw an extremely tall man with long hair jog to Bella and hug her! I thought she was going to slap him, or something like that, but to my surprise, she hugged him back! I couldn't believe my eyes! I had to keep pinching myself when this was happening. I'm going to the gig on December, and I'm dying to see if Bella brings this man, or even goes!_

_,Candace Vander  
_

My heart shattered even more, and I almost threw my laptop to the wall in anger, and I had to control myself from going down stairs, and punch that bastard.

I inhaled though my nose, and exhaled with my mouth, trying in vain to calm myself down, but it only helped one bit.

**Bella POV.**

I couldn't believe it! Edward actually bought it!

_He can be so gullible at times,_ I thought as Edward was passing by, glaring at Jacob.

As soon as he was out of sight, Jacob and I clapped our hands together, smiling.

"Wow, that was perfect!" Jacob said.

"Did you see him?! He was glaring at you!" I replied, and started to laugh.

_I can't believe your doing this, you were supposed to love him, what happened to that? _A voice in my head said.

I stopped laughing, and Jacob looked worried. "Are you okay, love?" he asked.

Jacob had been calling me _love_ ever since grade 2 when we pinkie swore that he would be my best guy friend, and I would be his best girl friend. I found it cute, but Alice and Rosalie wouldn't stop teasing me about it. I bet Edward thought that we were now in love, I snorted at the thought.

"Bella?" Jacob waved his hand on front of my face, and I snapped out of it.

"Oh, um, I was just going through memories we had before, when you first called me love," I replied. He chuckled.

"Yeah, nothing in the world mattered then, right?" he said.

"Yeah, and now, I'm asking you to pretend for me so that it will look like I moved on rather quickly. I think that's the only bad side," I replied.

"I think that's the whole part of the plan, isn't it? To make your ex jealous?" he asked. I thought about it, and frowned. This was a bad idea. I wanted to make Edward jealous, but I made him hate Jacob.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"Well, I was having second thoughts about this plan," he seemed to be hurt by this, but he smiled warmly.

"Really, just tell me okay, I don't want you to regret anything," he said softly. I was touched that he could be this sweet.

"Aww, that's really thoughtful, Jake, I love you," I said.

"Me too, as a friend," he stated. I chuckled.

"Yeah, you're the best guy friend a girl could ever have," I said, and hugged him.

"You're the best girl friend a guy could ever have," he said, stroking my hair.

We talked some more, caught up with each other, and laughed a bit, and soon, I got sleepy.

"Well, I don't know where your room is, and it would be awkward talking to Edward, so, could you ask him, yourself?" I pleaded. It was true it would be extremely uncomfortable talking to Edward. Right after what happened.

"Yeah, sure thing, it wouldn't be awkward for a guy to tell the guy that he thinks his ex is in love with, really," he said, his sentence dripping with sarcasm.

"Haha, very funny," I rolled my eyes. He looked at me funny.

"Please, I don't want to talk to him," I pleaded, and his eyes softened.

"Fine," he stood up, and walked up the stairs.

**Edward POV.**

I was just staring at the ceiling, and I heard a knock on my door. I walked anxiously, hoping that it was Bella.

I sneered when I saw who was at the door. _Jacob._

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Um, I was just gonna ask you where my room was," he said softly.

"Right beside Bella's room," I snapped. Just when he was about to leave, I stopped him.

"Just because she's mad at me, doesn't mean I'm not going to get her back you know," I said. He glared at me.

"You know what? I don't think she cares about you anymore, you didn't even fight for her. I was talking with her, and you don't seem like a bad guy, Edward, but how the hell could you cheat on her? While I was talking with her, she seemed so sad, and I'm going to make her fall for _me_," he said. And I lost it. I swung my right fist onto his nose.

He seemed startled because he stepped back. He glared at me, and sneered.

"I'm not going to fight with you, Edward, you've lost Bella, and I've gotten her. She's out of your life already," he said, the blood from his nose was flowing slowly, so he used his shirt and pinched his nose with it. He gave me one last glare then walked to the direction of his room.

I slammed my door again, and walked to my piano. I started to play some of the songs that I sung in the gig.

_Feelin' as good as lovers can you know  
Yeah, we're feeling so good  
Pickin up things that we shouldn't read_

I stopped after that. I was just too desperate. I couldn't live properly with her not by my side. I just closed my eyes, and let my memories with Bella flow through my mind.

_It was about a month ago, and Bella and I were at the meadow. Her head was on my chest, and I just kept stroking her hair._

_We were having another picnic, and we were watching the sun set. _

_"What do you think about the movie?" she asked._

_I smiled. "Well, after one kiss from you, I'm going to get extremely jealous, and beat up the leading guy, and he's gonna have to go to the hospital. Then, I'd have to convince the director to make me help him look for another guy," I said proudly._

_"Aww, you're sweet," she said, and kissed me fully on my lips._

_"You know I love you right?" I asked. She nodded._

_"Yeap," she said popping the 'p', "And I love you too," she continued._

Then I started to feel even worse.

_The third girl didn't seem interested in us, because she was reading. "Come on! We have to introduce you to the guys." Alice went._

_She looked up for the first time and looked at me, I couldn't help but stare. She was so beautiful. She had wavy brown hair, and a heart-shaped face. She took my breath away._

_As Alice dragged the beautiful girl to the middle of us, then when she passed me, she tripped over something, and I caught her just in time, and when she opened her eyes, I noticed her face was nearly six inches near mine. I stared into her deep eyes, which I now know is a sparkling chocolate brown color. I could just drown in her eyes, and we stayed like that, staring into each others' eyes, until Emmett cleared his throat, "Ahem, ahem."_

_She blushed crimson red, and I set her down. "Uhmmm… I'm Edward Cullen," I said holding my hand up so she could shake it._

_She found my hand and smiled, "B-Bella Swan," she answered. I didn't really catch her voice._

I was in tears already, and I wanted to make it up for her.

_I took in a deep breath. Just tell her how you feel. _

_"Bella, I want to tell you something," I said, looking down._

_She put her hands in either side of my face, making me look into her eyes._

_"What do you want to tell me, Edward?" she asked. I looked into her eyes and smiled._

_I took her hands in mine, and took and even deeper breath._

_"Bella," I started. "I'm not sure how to say this, really, but I've never felt anything like this at all. I dream about you every night, I think about you all the time, your very scent intoxicates me. I know I'm all star, and there are some people who want to be seen with me just for the image, and not for who I really am. But for you, I know you only knew me for a really short time, less than a week, and I know who you are already. You're a kind, shy, a little clumsy, beautiful, lovely, understanding, and thoughtful girl," I took a deep breath and thought for a moment._

_"Okay, I'm going straight to the point, now. I love you..." I trailed off._

_She sat there frozen for a moment and started to smile widely. She looked speechless, so I continued._

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

_She looked at me with love in her eyes. And she smiled after a few seconds._

_"Yes," I heard her whisper. I smiled, and she looked into my eyes._

_"And I love you too, Edward," she said. I smiled, and crashed my lips with hers. She tangled her fingers on my hair, and I put one of my hands on the side of her face, and the other on the back of her neck, pulling her closer._

I sat up, and buried my face in my hands, letting the tears flow.

_"What?"_

_"You're cute when you do that," she giggled some more, causing me to smile widely._

_"Okay, guys! Time to sleep! We have to wake up early tomorrow!" Alice screamed at our faces at 10, and I rolled my eyes._

_"Fine," all of us said in a chorus, and then laughed._

_I took a shower, and just wore my boxers to bed. I found Bella sitting there, and she looked at me. I raised an eyebrow._

_"I was excited for tomorrow, so I thought, maybe, I could sleep here?" she excused._

_"Ah, good excuse, love," I said, and slid into the bed, and wrapped my arms around her. She always made excuses every night, and slept in the same bed as I, but I couldn't care less._

_We both fell asleep at some time after we talked._

I sorta cried myself to sleep, and the last thing I saw on my mind before sleeping were those beautiful brown eyes.

And I lost her.

* * *

**Any suggestions on how to get rid of Jacob? Haha, I know, 'when Jacob comes in, I'm thinking of getting rid of him', but I HATE him.  
**

**I wrote this yesterday, when I was sick but I had to put a few touches on it today, considering I was sick, and there were ALOT of typos... But guess what? I feel sooo much better now.**

**REVIEW!!**

**Oh, right, don't forget to check out my profiles for the songs for the story... It's be good if you give me suggestions, too, through PMing me, or reviewing**


	13. The Call

**I know that this is destroying the whole Edward POV thing, but i made an outline today, and this can only be in Bella's POV, so... yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything... The paramore song, we are broken is here, so don't think that i made it up**

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Last Chapter_

_"I was excited for tomorrow, so I thought, maybe, I could sleep here?" she excused._

_"Ah, good excuse, love," I said, and slid into the bed, and wrapped my arms around her. She always made excuses every night, and slept in the same bed as I, but I couldn't care less._

_We both fell asleep at some time after we talked._

_I sorta cried myself to sleep, and the last thing I saw on my mind before sleeping were those beautiful brown eyes._

_And I lost her._

* * *

Bella POV.

I woke up in my room feeling a little cold, missing Edward's arms around me whenever I sleep. I got up groggily, and took my morning shower, using my favorite strawberry shampoo.

There wasn't a plan today on how to make Edward extremely jealous according to Alice, because she's been dying to go shopping today. I got out of the shower, and dressed up for the day. Plain shirt, and jeans. I blow dried my hair, and got out of my bathroom.

Alice came skipping, and fully dressed. "We're going shopping today, Bella!" she sang, followed by a sleepy looking Rosalie. Even though it was clear that she was extremely sleepy, she still looked good. I guess she could pull off anything.

"I know, Alice, I'm not going," I said, and I got Wuthering Heights from the top of my drawer. She sighed and flopped on my bed.

"But, Bella," she whined. Rosalie chuckled, and sat gracefully on the other side of Alice.

"No, Alice, I'm not going, do you think I want people to ask questions about Edward and I, and Jacob?" I snapped. She stopped whining.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm just still sad that Edward was cheating on me," I said immediately.

"Nah, it's okay, Bella, I can empathize," she said, and patted my back.

"Hey, Bella, is Jacob going to stay, you can tell him it would be fine if he'd go with us, er- I mean the guys," she asked.

"Yeah, he can go, I want some alone time," I replied, smiling reassuringly.

"Whatever you say," she said, and stood up, going to the door.

I sighed as they left. I started to think about my relationship with Edward. Yeah, I loved him, but he cheated on me. I don't know why he lied, he could've just broke up with me. I'd rather have that, than have Edward cheating on me. I sighed again, and went back to my book.

A few minutes later, I got hungry, so I decided to go downstairs to get something to eat. I put my book down, and went through the door. As I walked down the stairs, I was surprised that I hadn't slipped or anything. I looked around, and no one was here. I guess they brought Jacob with them.

I went to the kitchen, and to the refrigerator. I microwaved pizza, most likely from the other night, and sat on the chair nearest to me. I saw a familiar phone on the side of the table, and got it. It was Edward's. I wondered if he had somethings in his inbox, so I scrolled down to his messages and went to his inbox.

The beeping of the microwave, signaling that the pizza was done startled me. I got up, and eat it while looking through Edward's phone. There was nothing. Nothing except messages from Alice a long time ago, Esme, me, Carlisle, and other people who I didn't know. There weren't girls, aside from me, Alice, Esme, or Rosalie. I blinked in confusion. Where were the messages from Tanya?

I shrugged and concentrated on the pizza I was eating. As soon as I got up, I heard his phone ringing. I washed my hands, ignoring the phone, but it kept on ringing. Pissed, I looked at the phone. It was an unfamiliar number, I guess she or he got the wrong number, so I picked it up, about to say that the person got the wrong number.

"Hello?" I answered.

_Eddie! So glad you, like, picked up! Do you wanna, like, go to dinner this Friday, and like, just hang in my, like, house afterwards? _said a nasal voice to the phone. Anger pursed through my veins.

"Who is this?" I demanded.

_Hey, like, who is this? _ugh, seriously, the 'likes' were starting to annoy me.

"Bella. Swan." I growled into the phone, my anger growing.

_Hey! Why do you, like, have Eddie's phone? _she half shrieked. Her voice was so disgusting that I had to put the phone away from my ear.

"Because, now, who is this?" I started to get really annoyed that I had to control my self not to put the phone down.

_It's Lauren, like, can I talk to Eddie? _I rolled my eyes

"Stop saying 'Eddie'. It sounds stupid," I said.

_Whatever_ she said back, and hung up.

I looked back at the phone, surprised. Can you believe that girl? That was so rude! I mean, what the hell? I wanted to call her back, but decided against it.

Then I realized something. He got another girl? I walked to my room, having the tears silently pouring. He cheated on me, now he's cheating on Tanya? What kind of guy would do that?

I sobbed into my bed, not caring if I was loud. No one was here, or anything, they couldn't complain.

I took a notebook from my bag. It was a notebook that I had in school once, but it wasn't for notes. It was for the songs that just come up in my mind when I was bored, so I would write them down. I never told Alice and Rosalie, though, never saw the point to.

I looked through the notebook, memories slapping me on my face. I was starting to feel nostalgic. There were many things that related to the events then. My first crush in high school, my desperation when my mother died... I started to tear up again.

I wiped them, and scribbled up some other things, and tore it off. New lines came to me, and I wrote them down, seeing nothing else to do.

_I am outside  
And I've been waiting for the sun  
With my wide eyes  
I've seen words that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this  
_

_Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me_

_Yeah  
Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
Cause we just wanna me home_

I wrote until I decided it was done. By then, the gang was all here, in the mansion, I mean. Alice, and Rosalie came into my door, and looked at me.

"Bella! You look horrible!" Rosalie gasped.

"Yeah, thanks for comforting me," I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Bells, cheer up," Alice tried.

"Nah, I'm fine," I said.

Alice looked at my notebook, and swapped it from my hands a few seconds later.

"Bella! This is good!" Alice said, and Rosalie ran to her side. Her eyes widened.

"We should tell Ty to record this!" Rosalie almost screamed. I blinked.

"Nah, it's not that good, guys, no one would actually listen to it," I said.

"No, _everyone_ would listen to it, Bella, trust me!" Alice pouted.

"Agh! Alice, stop that!" I said, and looked away. After a few seconds, I looked back, and she was still pouting.

"Ugh, fine, Alice, you happy?" I said in defeat. She clapped her hands rapidly.

"This is going to be so good!" she and Rosalie cheered. I sat there, and rolled my eyes. Alice took her phone out of her pocket, and started to dial a number.

"Woah, Alice, who are you calling?" I asked wearily. She looked up at me, and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Ty, of course," she replied, and my eyes widened.

"Why exactly, Alice?" I asked suspectingly (is that a word?) at Alice.

"To tell him to come here and look at this, duh!" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Not now, Alice, you don't even know the tune, and everything else," I reasoned.

"Yes, but we can do that _with _Ty, ever think of that?" Rosalie spoke up.

"Ugh," I groaned. "Fine." Both of my friends squealed, and Alice held her index finger up abruptly.

"Hey... Yeah... Can we go to the studio?... Because... Oh, come on... Yey!... Well, Bella made this _awesome_ song, the lyrics is good, but we don't know the mechanics of it," she said into the phone. I could only guess it was Ty.

She put her phone down, and pulled me off the bed. "Come on, Bella, change!" she said in her soprano voice.

"For someone so small, you can be very annoying," I muttered, and Alice giggled.

In the end of the torture that she calls a makeover, I was wearing shorts -she knew it wouldn't bother me, because it's just Rosalie, Ty, her, and I-,a long sleeved shirt, and a pair of flats. Lately, she's been giving me flats to wear.

"Hey, Alice, Rose, why do you give me flats instead of those scary heels?" I blurted out. She chuckled.

"Well, friend Bella, it's because you kept tripping on air whenever I did, but now, you've gotten a boyfriend, so we don't want any wounds on your pretty face, now do we?" I thought about it, and nodded.

"Okay, now let's into that limo!" she pointed to the window. I looked at it.

"How'd you get a limo here?" I asked.

"Alice and I called Ty to send a limo to us while you were changing in the bath room," Rosalie said, looking at her nails. I shrugged.

"Let's go!" I said, gesturing them to come with me already.

"Bye, Jazz, Emm, and say bye to Edward!" Alice called out, and blew Jasper a kiss. He smiled widely at her, and pretended to catch it in the air, and put his hands to his chest. Alice giggled.

"Bye, babe, Jazz, say bye to Edward for me, too," Rosalie called out.

"Bye, guys," I muttered and we stepped into the limo.

* * *

We arrived at the studio, and I realized that I haven't seen the studio of Ty.

I looked around, and, oh my god, was it big.

"Woah," I breathed, looking at the building.

"Come on, Bella!" Rosalie called out, being dragged by Alice, who was holding my notebook.

I laughed, and rolled my eyes. I quickly walked to them, and we arrived at his office, or whatever you call it.

"Hey, Ty! Look at this," Alice practically screamed. I noticed Ty flinch.

"Hand it to me," he said. Alice gave it to him, and he scanned it.

He smiled, and looked up at us, girls.

"This is good, Bella," he said, smiling warmly.

"Now, all we have to do is learn everything else," Rosalie said.

"I call drums, and second voice!" Alice said quickly.

"I call electric, and third voice!" Rosalie said right after.

I groaned. "Fine. Bass, and vocalist," I grumbled.

"But theres supposed to be a pianist..." I trailed off.

"You can be the pianist, Bella!" Rosalie said.

"Yeah! You're like, the best pianist of all the three of us," Alice added.

"Okay, so it's settled, Rose on the bass, and third voice, Alice on the drums, and second voice, and Bella on bass, piano, and vocalist," Ty clarified. We all nodded.

"Yeh," I said.

* * *

After teaching Alice and Rosalie the song, Ty told us to come back tomorrow for the recording.

It was about 9 o'clock, and I was feeling sort of tired teaching Alice and Rosalie all the notes, the timing, the lyrics, the tune, and everything.

Ty asked if we needed a limo, and we all nodded.

When we all arrived into the mansion, I walked up to my room right away, and hopped on my bed, and I slept right away.

**Edward POV.**

We went home quite early because we got kicked out of the mall pretty politely.

Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob were laughing at the experience, I almost cracked a smile. Alice and Rosalie just ran up to Bella's room, I assume.

_Emmett was laughing because he just put a 'Hey, I'm stupid, if you're not, kick me!' on most of the guys our age. _

_He was trying to cheer me up today by doing pranks on the local citizens, but it looked like he was entertaining himself._

_After a few kids kicked the guys, and a few minutes later, I think it was the supervisor of the area we were in and said in a calm voice;_

_"Excuse me, but I'd like you to leave, please, not that we don't like you or anything, we LOVE your music, but some of the senior citizens are complaining about you," he said._

_I looked at Emmett, and he was grinning widely._

_"Sure!" and he ran away._

_I looked at the direction where he was looking at, and found alot of kids running to the supervisor. My eyes widened, and I ran after Emmett. Soon, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Jacob were right at my back._

Jacob's not that bad when you get to know him actually, if it wasn't for the whole Bella thing, we'd probably good friends.

"Hey, guys, I'm gonna go to the kitchen, I think I left my phone there," I called out while walking to the kitchen.

I heard a chorus of 'yeah's.

I went to the kitchen and got my phone. I noticed it was in a different place on the table, but shrugged.

I looked at it to see if I had any missed calls, or any new messages, but I saw that it wasn't locked, like I'd left it. I lifted my eyebrows to see that it was on my inbox.

Was Bella doing any snooping here? My thoughts were interrupted by a squeal that could only be Alice's.

I walked into my room, and continued editing the song that I was working on.

I heard the door slam, and i went to look what made that sound.

Emmett and Jasper were just slacking off on the living room, watching TV.

"Bella, Rosalie and Alice just left," Jasper said.

"To do what?" I asked. He shrugged, and went back to watching the TV.

"Hey, Ed, when exactly are you going to get Bella back?" Emmett boomed. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm gonna change the songs that I told Ty. That is probably going to be all the proof I have."

"What if she doesn't give in?" Jasper asked. I shrugged.

"I guess I'm just going to get down on my knees, and beg her to believe me," I said sadly.

"Come on, man, I bet she's gonna believe you after the concert," Emmett said, and patted my shoulder.

"I hope," I muttered, and went back to my room.

I went inside my walk-in closet, and opened the drawer for my boxers, and picked out the one that Bella bought for me. Some people would find it sort of disturbing to have your girlfriend go underwear shopping for you, but it just made me love her more. The present caught up with me, and I just shrugged sadly, and went on to my other drawer with my flannel pants, and got a pair. I would be alone in my room, so I didn't pick out a shirt.

I took a shower right after i got out of my closet, and went to sleep.

I woke up at about three, and remembered my dream.

I dreamt only of her. Bella. My Bella.

_The Bella that you just lost because of your stupidity, _a voice inside my head reminded me.

Again.

I sighed, and went back to sleep, trying in vain to let her go.

But I just couldn't.


	14. To Washington

**Sorry for taking FOREVER, guys... I've been busy.. you know.. soccer...**

**And again... this chapter its mostly gonna be Jacob's part of view... weird, but yeah...**

**About the terms in the hospital, I have no idea what I'm typing, considering I'm 12... but just correct me, okay? I'll get my dad to help me sometime.**

**WE WON!! WE WON CHAMPIONS!! IM SOOOO HAPPY!!**

Chapter 14

To Washington

_Last Chapter_

_I dreamt only of her. Bella. My Bella._

_The Bella that you just lost because of your stupidity, a voice inside my head reminded me._

_Again._

_I sighed, and went back to sleep, trying in vain to let her go._

_But I just couldn't._

* * *

**Bella POV**

I woke up to a soft knock on my door. Thinking it was either Alice, or Rosalie, I didn't bother putting something decent to cover me. I walked to the door very slowly, and opened the door.

When I looked at whoever was on the door, his eyes widened and he was turning sort of red.

"Um, Jacob? What are you doing up so early, and why are you waking me up?" I asked sleepily, rubbing my eyes.

"Bella, I... well..." he managed to say.

"You can tell me," I insisted.

"I have to go back to La Push," he whispered, looking sad.

"Oh," I said, saddened too. "Why?"

"Billy had a stroke yesterday, and the receptionist just called me a few minutes ago because no one could contact me earlier. Ty helped me get a ticket back in about 5 hours," he said softly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Jake, is there anything I can do?" I said, and wrapped my arms around his waist. He wrapped his about my shoulders.

"Nah, I'm alright, I just hope dad doesn't die before I get there," he said, his voice breaking.

"It's okay, I'm sure he'll stay alive, he's strong, don't need to worry," I tried to soothe him. He only started to sob as I rubbed his back.

After a few minutes, he pulled away, and sniffled. "I'll go back and pack my stuff, Bells," he said, and walked back to his room.

**Jacob POV**

I was sleeping peacefully until the shrill of my phone's ring tone woke me up.

I looked at it, and saw that it was 3.48 in the morning, and the number calling was unknown.

"Uhh, Hellow?" I answered sleepily into the phone. Someone sighed in the other line.

"This is Jacob Black, correct?" a girl's voice said.

"Yeh, why? Who is this?" I said, quickly sitting up straight.

"This is Ana Maria Bouvier, the receptionist of the Forks Hospital, and I have some bad news," she said, softly, I hadn't let the words sink in yet, and I was already panicking.

"Why? What happed?" I asked anxiously.

"It's your father," she said, and trailed off.

"What about my father?!" I yelled into the phone. I winced at my rudeness, and apologized quickly; "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell,"

"It's okay kid, now, about your father, he had a stroke yesterday. You have to go back to La Push. Billy was requesting that you would come, and it seems like he only has 48 hours to go, you better hurry," she said urgently.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" I yelled.

"We tried calling, but we couldn't reach you," she said calmly.

"What? How'd that happen?" I asked.

"Seriously, I don't know, he doesn't remember. One of your friends, Sam Uley, was walking around the reservation, and found Billy. We tried asking him what happened, but he just says that he remembers that he was going to Charlie's house, then nothing," she said.

"Okay, thanks, I'll be there as soon as I can," I said, and hung up. I dialed Ty's number as fast as I could.

"Yo, Ty here," he answered.

"Um, Ty? Could you help me?" I asked.

"Jake? Sure, what do you want, buddy?" he asked.

"Uhhmm... I have a family problem..." I trailed off.

"And...?" he prompted me.

"Well, I need a ticket back to Washington," I said softly, fearing that I might start sobbing. Even if that sounds gay.

"Uhh, sure, when do you want to fly?"

"As soon as possible"

"Okay, there's one in an hour, 3 hours, and 5. Those are the earliest ones there are," he said.

I wondered which one I should get. I guess I should get the one in 3 hours, but I'd have to hurry. Maybe I'll go with the one in 5 hours.

"Uhh... the one at 9, please"

"Actually, it's at 8. 45," he said.

"Okay, that one, then," I said hurriedly.

"Sure, I'll be there at 7 to pick you up," he said, then I hung up.

I took out my suitcase and wondered if I should tell Bella first. I decided to tell Bella first, and put on a shirt.

I walked over to Bella's door, and knocked softly, not wanting to wake the others up, especially when it's two o'clock.

It took awhile to open, but eventually it did. Bella looked up to me, and my eyes widened, and I could feel that I was getting a little red. She was wearing the skimpiest thing I have ever seen a girl wear. I decided not to stare, and looked at her eyes.

"Um, Jacob? What are you doing up so early, and why are you waking me up?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Bella... I... well..." I started.

"You can tell me" she gestured me to finish what I was saying.

"I have to go back to La Push," I whispered, and looked down.

"Oh..." she whispered back, her voice sounding sad. "Why?"

"Billy had a stroke yesterday, and the receptionist just called me a few minutes ago because no one could contact me earlier. Ty helped me get a ticket back in about 5 hours," I said softly.

She wrapped her arms around my waist probably because I was too tall, and I wrapped mine around her shoulders.

"Nah, I'm alright, I just hope dad doesn't die before I get there," I said my voice breaking at the word 'die'.

"It's okay, I'm sure he'll stay alive, he's strong, don't need to worry," she tried to soothe me, but I just started to sob quietly, and Bella rubbed my back up and down.

After a few minutes with my best friend, a pulled away. "I'll go back and pack my stuff, Bells," I said, and started to walk to my room.

* * *

When I was done packing, I took a shower, and grabbed whatever I left unpacked. Walking down the stairs to have breakfast alone, I saw Bella sitting, drinking coffee.

"Bella, what are you doing up?" I asked her. She looked up at me with apologetic eyes.

"I wanted to keep you company, you know, so you wont think about it as much," she replied. I just merely nodded and took my seat.

Bella pushed a mug towards me, and I looked in the mug to see what was inside. I took a deep breath and smelled the awesome coffee that Bella used to make for Billy, Charlie and I.

"It's been a long time since I've gotten these," I said taking a small sip from the mug. She chuckled.

"Yeah, I've been dying to have you stay for breakfast so I could make you coffee," she said. I smiled and she smiled back.

"Thanks," I whispered. She looked up at me, and smiled even wider.

"No problemo," she said. It was my turn to chuckle.

"You know, you never told me why you wanted me to come over," I said, opening a subject that made her almost want to cry. I realized quickly what I've said and shook my head.

"You don't have to tell me, Bella, I'm sire I'll be able to talk to Alice, or Rosalie, or something," I said quickly after that.

"Nah, it's fine, I can handle myself," she started and sighed. "Well, we just arrived in Paris, and the guys were going to get our luggage. I started to talk to Rose and Alice, and when I turned around," her voice broke at the word 'around'.

"He was kissing another girl," she started to sob loudly now, tears making me feel alot more pain fell down her pale face. I patted her back, and she lunged to me, wrapping her tiny arms around my neck. She started to soak my shirt, but I didn't really care. She was sad, and I could care less about my stupid shirt, I can have Leah, my friend who I don't really like that much, burn it for all I care.

She pulled away after sometime, and I looked at my watch. It was 6.45, and I had to brush my teeth, and change my shirt.

"Sorry," she croaked, "I ruined your shirt," she sniffled.

"Bella, it's fine, you can soak my shirt, or whatever," I tried.

"Okay, sorry, Jake," she said and sat up straight on her seat next to mine.

"Uhh, listen, I'm sorry, Bells, but I have to brush my teeth, change my shirt, and everything. Ty's gonna be here in a few minutes," I said sadly.

"Oh," she sniffled again, rubbing her nose, "Okay, uhh, safe trip Jake," she got up and kissed my cheek.

I smiled at her and she smiled back, but it didn't reach her eyes. I frowned slightly because of that.

"Well, I'll just go," I said slowly, going up the stairs.

"Bye," she whispered so low that I didn't know if it was meant for me to hear.

I got up to my room and unpacked my toothbrush, and did the only thing appropriate using it for. Brushing my teeth. After making sure that I was presentable, I don't know why, though, but I did, there was the beeping of the doorbell.

I went down as quickly as I could with my suitcase, phone, and a jacket in hand, and opened the door. Obviously, it was Ty. He smiled politely but sadly, and mentioned the driver to get my suitcase.

We hopped on the limo, and Ty stayed quiet, making me feel uncomfortable.

"So, Ty, anything new?" I asked, trying in vain to break the silence. Thankfully, he got the idea, and spoke up.

"Uhh, well, Lacey already confirmed that they can surely go, -dude, you've got to come back once... your father gets better- so did Shaant and Patrick," he added. My eyebrows raised.

"What are they like? I mean, you know, are they all snobbish?" Ew... snob... that is such a girl's word.

"Ehhm, nah, not really, they're all quite nice, actually," **just for the people out there, I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing here, so don't comment on that. **he replied.

"Ahh, I see," I said. "So... meet any girl?" I asked in a teasing voice.

"Uhhmm... err... well," he stammered.

"Yeah, go on..."

"Uhh... well... uuhhhmmm..." he pursed his lips in a thin line, probably thinking of what he wants to say.

He took a deep breath and looked around for something. He got his pen, and a paper, and started to write something down. He passed it to me, and it read;

_Aymetdizgurlaylaykdendayaskdhurawt._

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _What the hell...?_

I looked up at him, and he was smiling smugly.

And he made me use half of the trip to the airport trying to figure it out.

He met this girl he liked and asked her out.

"Ty, you don't have to be all secrety about it," I said. I couldn't hold my laughter from exploding, and he chuckled.

"Well..." I prompted.

"Uhh..?" he said in pure confusion, I couldn't help but laugh again.

"What's the girl's name? What does she look like, how old is she?" I counted with my fingers.

And so he went on with all the girly crap, you know, describing this girl. And to my assumption, she was tall, about Edward's age, a brunette, brown eyes, and all the gay things you can think about. Pretty lips, pretty face, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty. And that's about it. Ty just rambled on for the rest of the trip. Oh, and I forgot. The girl's name was Mary Elizabeth Brandon. Eli for short, though.

"And, yeah, so I asked for her number, and she asked m-" he was interrupted by the driver.

"We are here, at the airport, sir," he said in a low voice. His blue eyes widened, and he turned a really light shade of pink. Man, does this guy know how to lighten the mood. I chuckled quietly, earning a glare from Ty.

Someone called in my flight and I settled myself in my assigned seat to Washington. I was just starting to forget the problem, but how can I? It's the whole reason I'm taking this flight.

I don't know how long I've been thinking about this, but I slept soon right after.

"Oi, mister, the flight is over, you have to wake up and move your bum, mister!" A little boy, as my eyes could let me comprehend, with a tiny voice with a cute accent told me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Uhh, sorry kid, I didn't know how long I was sleeping," I said, my voice hoarse.

"It's okay, mister, Imma go to my mama," he said, and pointed with his thumb to a tall woman. I smiled politely at her, and a man came up.

"He messing with you, love?" he said, his voice dripping with an accent the same as the little boy's.

"No, it's okay, no need to worry, he was talking with Scott," she answered in a soft voice. He smiled at me and thanked me, then left the plane. Scott was waving at me, and I waved back.

"Bah bye, mister!" he yelled.

"I'm Jacob!" I called back.

"Bye, Jake!" he said and waved even more crazily. I chuckled.

* * *

I told the taxi driver to drive as fast as the law would allow to the hospital. I just came from my house over in La Push, and I couldn't find my keys to my car.

I ran out of the door, throwing a 20 dollar bill to the driver and to the receptionist in the hospital.

"Uhh, which room is Billy Black's?!" I asked frantically.

"Why? Who are you?" she asked too engrossed on her finger nails. I slammed her hand down, forcing her to look up at me. She just glared.

"I'm his son. Now, where. is. the. room?" I said, emphasizing every word.

"Okay, okay, geez... room 58," she said, and got her nail file. Man, she's obsessed.

I ran towards the rooms looking for 58 on the front of the door.

_41, 51, 42, 52, 43, 53, 44, 54, 45, 55, 46, 56, 47, 57, 48, 58!_

"Finally," I breathed. I opened the door, and saw my father in a hospital bed, and there were alot of wires stuck to his body.

"Dad," I said as I took one of his hands and sat on the chair beside his bed. He didn't respond.

"Dude, get out, I have to do... stuff here," a British voice said. I turned around, and my eyes widened. This was the doctor? _Oh, my God. She looks like she should be arrested or something... _Her hair was layered, but it had yellow and purple streaks, multiple piercings, and a hell lot of eyeliner. The only thing that came up in my mid was... _Blank..._

"UUhh... who are you?" I asked the punky looking woman, and stood up. Of course I was taller than her, I'm probably 6"7' or something.

"Yo, I'm the dude's doc... what's up with you?" she replied, and continued to move towards Billy.

"I'm his son, are you sure you're his doctor? You look... inappropriate," I said awkwardly. Just then a blond doctor came in. He looked like the opposite of this... doctor, I guess.

"Stop it Danielle, You're scaring the poor kid," he said in a smooth voice. I looked up at him, and he was smiling at me.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked, gesturing to the door.

"Uhh... Can I trust...?" I raised my head towards Danielle, I assume.

"Oh, right, Danielle Cox," she said, and raised her hand for me to shake.

"Hey," I said, and shook it. "Why am I supposed to trust Danielle with my father?" I demanded.

"Calm down, she's one of our best doctors here, that's why she's still working in this hospital. If she wasn't as good, don't you think she would be fired with all the unnecessary things she wears? Its a good thing she's not a whore," he said.

"Yeah," I said.

"She's actually nice, but still a bit punk, but... yeah... she's a good kid," he said. My eyebrows raised in confusion.

"How old is she?"

"About your age," he answered and shrugged.

"19?" I asked, surprised.

"Oh, right, you're 19. I forgot you being abnormally tall. She's 20," I nodded.

"Why don't I know her? She new?" I asked

"Yes, just came in yesterday from England," he replied, looking at some charts.

"Listen, since you're here, you have to wake Billy up every hour to make sure he can still wake up," he said.

"Oh, okay..." I said sadly.

"The food in the cafeteria is free for the patients, but you have to eat also, so I'll be watching over Billy while your out," he said. I just nodded.

"Thanks, Dr. Cullen," I said. Wait. Cullen. Isn't that Edward's last name? "Are you related to Edward?" I asked immediately. He chuckled.

"Uhmm... the vocalist of Red September? Yes, why do you ask?" he said.

"Well, he seems heart broken because of Bella. You should see him," I advised.

"I have. I'm disappointed that he cheated on her. That wasn't anything I expected from him," he shook his head disapprovingly.

"Yeah," I said, feeling bad for Bella.

"You should go with your father. Danielle must be done, oh and call me Carlisle."

"Thanks for telling me what to do, Carlisle," I said, and walked inside the room, seeing Danielle holding the hand of my father and murmuring. I raised an eyebrow, and waited a while longer for her to be through.

Awhile later, she stopped, and started to walk to the door. She stopped when she saw me with a confused face on.

"What were you doing?" I asked awkwardly.

"Meh, just prayin' for the man. To tell you the truth, he's actually getting better" she said, and shrugged it off.

"Oh, thanks," I said, standing up, taking her place beside my dad.

"No problemo, Jakie," she laughed, and departed.

* * *

An hour later, I was trying to wake Billy up, and started to shake him gently.

"Dad, dad, wake up," I tried. After some shaking, he started to stir.

"Jake? Is that you? Oh my god, it is you!" he said, and tried to sit up, but I restrained him, and he stayed down. Instead, he hugged me.

"I thought I would lose you before I even came here!" I said, and tears silently flowed down my cheeks.

"Well, I'm here, Jacob, and so are you!" he rejoiced, and I joined him.

Carlisle and Danielle soon came in and they seemed surprised because of Billy being awake.

We started to talk but then, he seemed to get sleepy.

"Aww, dad, sleep," I told him, and he just nodded.

"'night son" he said, and drifted off to sleep. I had my hand in his, and I laid my other arm on the rail on the bed, and rested my head on it.

I started to sleep soundly, and dreamt of Bella and I when we were younger.

_There were grade two kids, a boy and a girl. After school, they went to the beach, holding hands. They both knew some of the girls and boys in their schools would tease them, but neither of them would care because they knew that they were only friends._

_"We're going to be best friends forever, right, Jake?" the little girl asked the boy._

_"Of course we are, Bellie," the boy, who could only be Jake, said._

_"I told you not to call me Bellie," she scolded, and spanked Jake's arm playfully. The boy just laughed._

_"Sure, Bella. Just so you know, you're going to be my best girl friend ever," he promised with a quick kiss on her cheek. Bella smiled cheekily._

_"Just so you know, Jacob, you are my best guy friend, and will always be," she replied._

_"Pinkie swear?" Jacob asked, holding out his small pinkie finger._

_"Pinkie swear," she confirmed, and caught his pinkie with hers. They were sitting under a tree now, watching the sunset._

_"Love you Jake," Bella said. Jacob's eyes widened, and he smiled._

_"Love you too, Bells," he replied._

_"Come on Jacob, it's becoming night," she said with her limited grammar._

_"Okay, come on," he agreed._

I woke up with that dreaded sound. The continuous beep of the heart monitor that meant that Billy's heart had stopped beating. My eyes widened as Carlisle and Danielle come into the room with some other people I didn't care to recognize. I was rushed out of the room and my mind was numb.

Dad was going to die.


	15. Christmas Concert

**Sorry for not updating in so long... I've been busy**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters or the songs are mine, so don't think strange things**

Chapter 15

Christmas Gig

**Edward POV**

_Baby I will wait for you  
you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what i have to do I'll wait for you_

_I'll Be Waiting._

And that's all I've been doing for about two months. Write songs. But aside from that, I Jasper, Emmett, Ty and I would practice for the gig. Right, it was going to be held tomorrow. For the past few nights, I haven't been sleeping that much, I just laid there on my bed, thinking about Bella.

Yeah, Bella and I still aren't back together. I sighed while I got up from my bed and went to my closet. Bella never had the chance to get her clothes back, so tears would always well up in my eyes whenever I go into my closet.

I got my clothes; just a pair of jeans, boxers and a blue button down shirt.

Just as I got out of my bathroom in a towel, I heard a knock on my door. Just before I was about to say that I was still going to change, the door opened. Bella stood there wide eyed. I just stared back, trying to think of what to say.

Bella was still in her sleeping clothes. Short shorts and a blue tank top. She was starting to turn the beautiful red that I missed so much. I wanted to run to her and drop to my knees and beg her for forgiveness.

"Oh, uhh, sorry," she squeaked and slammed the door shut.

"Wait!" I said. The door creaked open, and Bella stood there clueless.

"Uh, Edward, I don't think we should be talking," she whispered.

"Why?"

"Edward, I think it's because you cheated on me. And trust me, I so like talking to people who just kiss other people when they're in a relationship with me," she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Bella, you have to believe me, I swear to god, I did not cheat on you. She just pounced on me!" I said. Silent tears trailed down her cheeks, and I walked over to her.

I put my hands in each of her cheeks and wiped her tears with my thumbs, and she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry. If you won't believe me, all I can say is sorry," I whispered to her. She pulled away, and ran, leaving my heart shattered all over again. Now, tears were flowing down my cheeks while I changed to the clothes I picked out.

I sat on my bed and buried my face in my hands. _She was right there, and you just didn't take her back, what the hell is wrong with you, Edward?_

I wiped my tears off and walked down the stairs and to the kitchen so I can get my breakfast already.

There, in the kitchen was Bella. I pursed my lips to keep from talking to Bella. I just got my cereal, and a bowl.

As I poured the cereal, Bella pushed a mug to my side, and left the table. I looked inside and smiled. She actually made me her coffee.

"Yo, Edward, whatcha doing?" Emmett's voice boomed into the kitchen.

"By the looks of it, Emmett, I think Edward is eating," Jasper replied, rolling his eyes. They were both followed by Alice and Rosalie on the table.

"Morning everyone," I mumbled.

There was a chorus of mornings, and I stood up and left.

"Uhh, guys, I'll come back," I heard Alice say and she appeared at my side.

"Hey, Edward, when exactly are you planning on getting back with Bella?" she said, and put her hands on her hips. This was a bad sign.

"Uhh, at the gig?" it sounded more like a question more than a statement.

"Yeah? What are you going to do?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I already told Emmett and Jazz to change the songs that I'm gonna sing," I answered, and walked to my room.

"Ahh, I see... See ya later, Edward!" she sang and skipped of to the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes, and fell on my bed. I tried to sleep, but I couldn't so I went to my bathroom. I washed my face and looked at myself at the mirror. There was a man with extremely messy reddish brown hair, eye bags, red eyes, and really pale skin. I touched my face, and found out that the man was me. Man, I should really get some sleep.

"Eddie! Practice at the usual!" a voice that sounded like my buffoon of a brother, Emmett, called, knocking on my door loudly.

"Shut up, Emmett, I'll be there in a few minutes, and stop calling me that, Emmie!" I yelled back.

"Just get down there," he grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah"

I walked down to the music room and Jasper was getting comfortable with his guitar while Emmett was playing a random beat with his drum set.

"Okay, guys, Wake Up," Ty called out.

And we started the last practice until the gig itself.

At around 5, Ty let us off, and I was exhausted.

"Hey, Edward, we're having movie night tonight, wanna come?" Rosalie asked.

"Nah, I'll try to get some sleep," I replied.

"Okay, sure," she said, and walked off to Emmett's lap.

I walked off to my room, and finally, got some sleep.

* * *

My alarm clock woke me up at 5 in the morning, and I got up, and showered. Today was the gig.

I went downstairs, and saw Jasper, Bella, Rosalie, Alice, and Ty, but no Emmett.

"Where's Emmett?"

"I think he's still sleeping," Rosalie said. Ty got up.

"I'll wake him up," he announced. I got my usual food, cereal, poured it in the bowl I got, and sat across Bella.

I ate silently but knowing Alice, she couldn't take it any longer.

"So, Jazz, Edward, nervous?" she said. I just grunted, and Jasper respectfully answered her.

"I'm not going to be nervous because you'll be there," he said sweetly into her ear, and Alice giggled.

"Eww, guys, I come down to eat breakfast with my friends, but all I get is a couple very close to making out," Emmett said, and Rosalie got up just to smack his head.

"Ow, Rose, that hurts," he said and pouted like a child. I snickered and Emmett glared. Bella just ate there in silence.

I went back up to my room and brushed my teeth for probably five minutes. And again, I just laid on my bed.

"Edward, the limo is here already," I heard Ty say.

"But isn't it still 9?" I asked, looking at my watch.

"Yeah, but Edward, we have to get you there already. There's a meet and greet thing at about 11 until 5," he replied, getting in my room.

I groaned. "Fine, but I'm not going to entertain any girls, and that's final," I said. Ty sighed and got up.

"Yeah Edward, just go," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up," I said and got up from my bed.

We got into the limo, and there was nowhere to sit but beside Bella and she looked very uncomfortable. I smiled at her, and sat beside her, and I started to feel uncomfortable.

After a few minutes, Emmett announced that he was bored and decided to start to annoy Jasper.

"Jasper, why do you like that book so much?"

"Because"

"Jasper, what do you like about Alice the most?" I looked up, and saw that he was wide eyed and turning red.

"Everything"

"Jasper, why do you always answer with one word?"

"Because"

"Because what?"

"Because I like"

"Jasper, are you hungry?"

"No"

"Jasper, can I call you 'Jazzy' just like Alice does?"

"No"

"After the gig, wanna play the wii with me?"

"No"

"Jasper, why not?"

"Because"

"Jasper-" he was cut off by Bella by my side.

"EMMETT, SHUT UP" she demanded and Emmett finally clamped his mouth shut.

"Aww, it's okay, Emmie, you can ask me annoying questions," Rosalie said. I sighed. I just know that someday Emmett's gonna propose.

"Jazzy, can I lean my head on your shoulder? I'm tired," Alice said. That is such a lie. I bet she just said that just to cuddle up with my brother.

"Of course love, why not?" he said and smiled down at her. She pecked him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Everyone was happy with who they were with except me. I sighed and looked out the window.

After a few minutes, I felt pressure on my shoulder, so I looked at my side. Bella was sleeping, and she was resting her head on my shoulder. I smiled, and since she wasn't awake, I kissed the top of her head then rested my head on the window.

When we arrived at the place where we were going to have the gig, I didn't know how exactly I was going to wake Bella up, but Alice did for me, reading my mind.

"Bella, we're here," she said. Bella took her head off my shoulder and blushed.

"Sorry," she whispered. "It's fine"

We got to the lounge where we were supposed to stay in and Ty came in after talking with the host.

"Guys, there's a meet and greet thing outside, and you have to go, girls, if you need anything, there's food here, the building is wifi, and as you can see, there is a TV," he said, and we all nodded.

Jasper, Emmett and I stood up, and went out. Just as we got out, there were screaming, and alot of people. 'Trust me, there were _alot_ of people.

"Hey guys! I'm Carli Channel, and I'm going to be the host of the gig later, and here they are, Red September!" a girl with long brown hair, and blue eyes said. And obviously, she was the host.

I waved, so did Jasper and Emmett, and again, there were screams.

"Okay, guys there is plenty time to ask us questions, just line up, and we can talk to you guys!" Emmett yelled, and smiled at everyone.

"Hey, Edward," a nasal voice said. I looked up, and saw a blonde with very revealing clothes. She 'accidentally' dropped her pen, so she leaned down, showing me too much, and came back up.

"Hi," I said simply.

"To who?" I asked, looking at her through my eyelashes.

"Lauren," she said and giggled. I rolled my eyes, and scribbled down;

_Hey, Lauren, thanks for coming to the gig today! Have a happy holiday!_

_, Edward Cullen_

"Here," I said. She got it, and brushed our hands together. She moved to Jasper, and he looked as uncomfortable as I was earlier.

And this went on until the last two people. Sure, there were some decent people, and guys, but most of the girls kind of disturbed me.

"Hi, I'm Andrei, and this is my best friend, Candace, and her friend Ana" a girl with long black hair said, pointing to a girl with black hair that was layered with some red streaks on it waving with a girl with a girl with a pixie cut. There was something about the second girl's name that was familiar, but I just couldn't get it.

"Hey," I said. I got the CD they wanted me to sign.

"So, still not with Bella?" Andrei asked.

"No," I said sadly. She nodded with understanding.

"Think you'll ever get over her?" it was Candace this time who spoke up.

"Nope. It's Tanya's fault. She's the once who jumped on me," I muttered.

"I see, I've never liked that actress. Hard to work with?" Ana asked.

"You have no idea," I replied.

"Hey! Since you're the only ones that didn't jump on either of us, wanna meet the girls?"

"YES!" Candace screamed. Jasper fell back his chair out of shock, and Emmett started to laugh.

I looked at him, and he was rubbing his head.

"Ow... That actually hurt," he said, and tried to get up. I chuckled and helped him up.

"Sorry!" she screamed again, this time, Jasper was standing up. Ana smacked her forehead.

"Sorry, she can be... scream-y when she's excited," Andrei said.

"Nah, its okay. We live with a ball of energy, here," Emmett laughed.

"Come on," I grumbled.

"Sorry, he's all grumpy because of Bella," Jasper said.

"Whatever," I muttered.

I went inside and Alice was on her laptop, Rosalie was watching TV, and Bella was reading. I walked to my keyboard and played to myself softly.

"Okay, girls! We have some people we want you to meet!" Emmett yelled.

"Okay, Alice, Bella, Rose; Andrei, Ana, Candace. Andrei, Ana, Candace; Alice, Bella, Rosalie," Emmett said.

After a few minutes of playing to myself, Ty opened the door, and told us to get ready.

"Guys... er... and girls... the others are going to be coming, so get ready, soo... umm.. Andrei, Ana, Candace, I'd really want you to stay, but you have to go, but you can stay in the concert, we have 3 extras for whoever the guys wanted to give them to," he said.

There were a chorus of 'bye's so I said bye.

After a few minutes, Patrick came into the room. I stopped playing, and smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Hey," Emmett greeted them.

"Yo," Patrick said, and high five-d Emmett.

"Oh, meet the girls," he said.

"This is Rosalie Hale, my girlfriend," they talked, and I watched TV, channel surfing for anything entertaining.

_And this is a new song by ex of Edward Cullen from Red September, Bella Swan! _I stopped in that channel and listened.

_I am outside  
and I've been waiting for the sun  
with my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
my mouth is dry  
with words I cannot verbalize  
tell me why  
we live like this_

_keep me safe inside  
your arms like towers  
tower over me_

_yeah..._

_cause we are broken  
what must we do to restore our innocence  
and all the promise we adorn  
give us life again  
cause we just wanna be home_

_lock the doors  
cause I'd like to capture this voice  
that came to me tonight  
so everyone will have a choice  
and under red lights  
I'll show myself it wasn't forged  
we're at war  
we live like this_

_keep me safe inside  
your arms like towers  
tower over me_

_cause we are broken  
what must we do to restore our innocence  
and all the promise we adorn  
give us life again  
cause we just wanna be home_

_oh oh oh oh._

_tower over me  
tower over me  
and ill take the truth at any cost_

_cause we are broken  
what must we do to restore our innocence  
and all the promise we adorn  
give us life again  
cause we just wanna be home_

I just realized Patrick, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Bella were watching, and a tear rolled down my cheek.

"... and she just stared!" I heard the voice of Pete, and the rest of the band came into the room.

"Hey, guys... and girls," Pete greeted, and waved. Just then Ty came into the room.

"Okay, I am here to introduce you guys. Pete, Joe, and Andrew, Alice, Rosalie and Bella," he said, and walked hurriedly out of the door.

There was another chorus of 'hey's and I just waved. Even Jasper came up to them and talked for a while.

After a few minutes of talking, and me sulking about the song I just heard, Shaant, Jeff, Fred and Tom came into the room.

Again, there were introductions, and _again_ all I did was wave then go back to sulking.

"Why so down, Edward?" I looked up, and saw Shaant.

"Nah, it's nothing," I said.

"Come on, Edward, I know something is bothering you," he insisted.

"Fine, it's because of Bella. I know what to do to get her back today, but I'm just getting anxious by the second," I explained.

"Then just wait for a few more, its almost time for the gig," he tried. I smile at his effort, and he smiled back.

"Well, bye," he said and walked off.

Ty came in again, and brought in Flyleaf. Obviously, we didn't know them, so Ty has to be the one to introduce us.

Sure, I knew who they were, we just didn't know each other personally.

"Okay, guys, girls, this is Flyleaf. Lacey Mosley is on the vocals," he said, grabbing her, and showing her to us.

"Hey," she said, and wriggled out of Ty.

"This," he said, pulling Jared Hartmann, "is Jared Hartmann. He's on guitar." He pulled Pat Seals next.

"This is Pat Seals, bass," he pulled Sameer Bhattacharya to him, and pushed Pat, Jared and Lacey to the side. "Sameer Bhattacharya, guitar," he said, and reached to get James Culpepper. He decided not to be touched, so he moved further away from him.

Ty sighed. "Okay," he said, pointing to him, I chuckled, "That is James Culpepper, drums, now, bye, I have to get some things ready," he said, and ran out the door.

"Weird introduction" Emmett said, breaking the silence. Lacey chuckled shortly.

"Yeah," she said, and sat on the couch.

"Hi! I'm Alice!" Alice said, introducing herself to Lacey.

"Hey"

"Hey, I love your-" I tuned them out. Everyone just talked, so I walked to the piano, and started playing to myself again.

There was a knock on the door, and there was silence. A man's head popped in the room, "Umm, Fall Out Boy, out in 10 minutes," he announced. Patrick nodded.

"Do we have to get out in 10 minutes, or we _perform_ in 10 minutes?"

"You perform in ten minutes, so you have to go out already," he said politely, hoping not to offend them.

"Sure, sure"

"Hey, guys!" Alice stopped them just when they were about to go out.

"Yeah?" Pete asked.

"Can I have your numbers?" she said in a soft voice and pouted. They chuckled.

"Sure!" Alice gave them her phone, and they put their numbers in it.

"Just call us, and tell us that its you"

"Okay"

They went out, and Alice hopped back to Jasper's lap, and continued to chat with her new friends.

After a good 2 hours, the band came back, all sweaty. Ty went in, and him being the OC manager, "GUYS! GET OUT THE ROOM, YOU ARE MAKING THE ROOM STINK!" he roared. All of us stared at him wide eyed.

"Okay, okay," Pete said, raising his hands in surrender, then whispered, "Guys let's get out of here, he might kill us"

I chuckled. Ty glared at me, and I raised my hands in surrender.

"Red September, up in 10," Ty through his gritted teeth and left.

"Guys! Can you put you numbers in my phone?" Alice said.

"And mine," Rosalie said.

"Mine too, please," Bella said shyly. All of the girls handed the bands their phone while my brothers and I waited out the door. I leaned on the wall and listened to the host.

_Okay, guys! Next up is Red September with Edward Cullen_ Carli paused and there were screams, _Jasper Cullen _another pause, and some more screams _and Emmett Cullen!!_ she announced. The girls came out and I felt sad all of a sudden when I saw Bella. I sighed. She gave all of the guys a kiss on their cheeks, and gave Lacey a hug. The guys were smiling like crazy and I couldn't stop the jealousy pulsing through my veins.

_...are, Red September!! _Emmett nudged me and I snapped out of my watching Bella.

"Dude, that's us!" he said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," I replied. I looked back at Bella and it looked like she was staring. She looked away immediately and I could see a blush forming on her cheeks.

_But first, we have a performance by Bella Swan, Alice Brandon, and Rosalie Hale!_ My head shot up and so did Bella's. Alice skipped to Bella just to grab her arm and drag her to the stage.

"But, Alice! You didn't tell me, I'm not doing it," she said while wiggling out of Alice's grasp. That made Alice tighten her grip on Bella.

"You are doing this, whether you like it or not," Alice replied. Bella sighed.

"Okay, uhm... This is My Heart,** Paramore**" she said into the microphone somewhat shakily.

I walked to the side of the stage where I couldn't be seen, but I could watch what was going on. Bella took a deep breath and started singing. Her beautiful voice on stage slowly ripping my heart into even more sheds.

Rosalie played the electric guitar, and Alice played the drums.

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone  
_ _  
Stay with me,  
This is what I need,  
Please._

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

_I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope  
_

_ This time I will be listening._

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_Oh_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours  
My heart, it beats for you_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
It beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours_

_ My heart is yours_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you _

_Please don't go now, please don't fade away  
My heart, my heart is yours_

_ Please don't go now, please don't fade away_

_Please don't go now, please don't fade away _

_My heart is yours  
Please don't go now, please don't fade away _

_My heart is yours  
Please don't go, please don't fade away  
Please don't go now, please don't fade away_

_My heart is..._

I walked to the stage and didn't bother putting on a fake smile. I got the microphone while Jasper got on his guitar, and Emmett sat next to the drum set.

"Okay, uhh, the first song is going to be sang by Jasper, over there," I said into the microphone. I looked at Jasper and he was smiling softly at the audience.

"Hey guys, evening. This is for my girlfriend over there, Alice," he pointed to Alice and I could see her squealing and waving frantically at Jasper at I chuckled at her enthusiasm, "this is called Collide **Howie Day**," he said and started playing the guitar.

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah_

I sang back up, and Emmett played drums.

_I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again_

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

_I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide_

_You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide _

Jasper smiled and looked at Alice. Like the last concert, she was crying at how mushy the song was.

It was Emmett's song next, and he was all cheeks when he went to the microphone. Some one took the place of Emmett on the drums, and gave him his guitar.

Again, I was too depressed to do anything, so I was made back ups. Emmett cleared his throat, and started.

"Uhm, Rose, this is for you. I know I can be a goof at times, but you know that's because I do that with the people I love. And, Rose, babe, I love you. Forever until the end of my existence," he said and paused. There was a hue 'aww' in the audience, and he smiled widely at Rosalie who blew a kiss to Emmett, "Where the Sky Begins, **Over It**" he said, and started with the song.

_ See that line where the sky begins, that's where we'll go.  
When the road disappears on us that's how we'll know.  
Drive away till we find a new day.  
(Find a new day)  
_

_They say life reads better than the magazines  
When the phone's dumb and work's a bust and talk is cheap.  
Drive away till you find a new day- find a new day._

_I'm gonna be the driver  
Watching headlights fade out in the rear view mirror,  
Blasting holiday,  
Letting the sound take over  
Drive away  
Till we find a new day._

_Take it easy lover, Take it easy.  
Take it easy lover, Take it easy.  
__  
I'm gonna be the driver  
Watching headlights fade out in the rear view mirror,  
Blasting holiday,_  
_Letting the sound take over  
Till we find a new day._  
_  
Got a friend in this stretch of town i used to know.  
Got so tired of the freaks and plastic spectacles._

_Drive away. Drive away. Find a new day._

_ See that line where the sky begins, that's where we'll go.  
When the road disappears on us that's how we'll know.  
Drive away till we find a new day.  
(Find a new day)  
_

_They say life reads better than the magazines  
When the phone's dumb and work's a bust and talk is cheap.  
Drive away till you find a new day- find a new day._

I sighed. The next song was going to be mine. I stood up and walked over to my keyboards with the microphone on front. I sat down on the chair on front of the keyboards and said into the mic, "Evening guys. You know I didn't cheat on you Bella, but seriously, I cannot live without you," a tear rolled silently down my face. "Miserable At Best,** Mayday Parade**"

I took a deep breath and started with the chords and to sing.

**Let's pretend its Bella not 'Katie'**

_ Bella, don't cry, I know  
You're trying your hardest  
And the hardest part is letting go  
Of the nights we shared  
Ocala is calling and you know it's haunting  
But compared to your eyes, nothing shines quite as bright  
And when we look to the sky, its not mine, but i want it so_

I asked Jasper to be my back up for me for the song so that it would have more... uniqueness.

_Let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there and)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(while across the room, he stares)  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes_

_Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best_

_You're all that I hoped I'd find  
In every single way  
And everything I could give  
Is everything you couldn't take  
Cause nothing feels like home, you're a thousand miles away  
And the hardest part of living  
Is just taking breaths to stay_

_Because I know I'm good for something  
I just haven't found it yet  
But I need it_

_So let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(while across the room, he stares)  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes_

_Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best_

_Ladada ladada ladadaoh ohhh_

_And this will be the first time in a week  
That I'll talk to you  
And I can't speak  
It's been three whole days since I've had sleep  
Because I dream of his lips on your cheek  
And I got the point that I should leave you alone  
But we both know that I'm not that strong  
And I miss the lips that made me fly_

_So let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(while across the room, he stares)  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes_

_Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable  
And I can live without you  
But without you I'll be miserable  
And I can live without you  
Oh, without you I'll be miserable at best _

At the end, I looked at the audience, since the whole song, I was looking down at the keyboards, and some of them had tears in their eyes. I looked at Bella at the side of the stage, and she too was in tears. Alice was hugging her, and Rosalie was looking at Bella sadly.

"Thanks," I said. There was an applaud, and I waved.

"Okay guys, Red September is going to take a break, but theu're going to stay on stage. You can ask questions, and the guys will call you and they will answer," the host, Carli said. I groaned. I had enough of these stupid questions, but I stayed because that would ruin the concert.

They replayed the song I just sang in the background softly and I frowned.

A bunch of hands came up abruptly and I groaned again silently to myself. Emmett was all smiles while Jasper asked someone from the stage something. Emmett pointed to some random girl. She screamed and stood up.

"Okay, for Edward. Did you make that for Bella?" she asked. I looked at her, and she looked truly curious. I sighed, and I had to answer;

"Yes, it is. I wrote it the night of the misunderstanding," I replied. She nodded and sat down. I looked at Jasper and he was reading. Emmett pointed to another girl, and she stood up.

"Are you anywhere over Bella?" and I knew this was for me.

"No, I will never get over her. I'm not now, and I will never be," I sighed into the microphone.

The rest of the five minutes were all questions for me and my relationship with Bella, and I was growing very uncomfortable with this.

"Okaay, since this is getting awkward and there is going to be an interview sometime this week, lets go back to the concert!" Carli announced.

"Finally," I breathed. The next was Jasper, so he put his book down and adjusted his microphone.

"Guys, once again, evening, this song is called You and Me, **Lifehouse** hope you like it," he said, then started on his guitar.

_What day is it, And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_

The next was going to be mine, and I straightened up. I reviewed the notes for the song I would play quickly.

"Wait For You, **Elliot Yamin**" I said the title into the microphone and played.

_  
I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing you would come back through my door_

_Oooooo_

_Why did you have to go?  
You could have let me know__  
So now I'm all alone_

_Girl you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand_

_Oooooo_

_And all my tears they  
Keep running down my face  
Why did you turn away? _

_ So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
Are you that afraid of me?_

_But I know it's a lie  
What you keep inside  
This is not how you want it to be_

_So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time__If it takes the rest of my life_

_Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do  
I'll wait for you_

_Been a long time since you called me  
(How could you forget about me)__ You gotta be feeling crazy (crazy)_

_Oooooo_

_How can you walk away,  
Everything stays the same  
I just can't do it baby  
What will it take to make you come back  
Girl I told you what it is and it just ain't like that  
_

_Oooooo_

_Why can't you look at me  
You're still in love with me  
Don't leave me crying._

_So baby why can't we just  
Just start over again  
Get it back to the way it was  
If you give me a chance  
I can love you right  
But you're telling me it won't be enough_

_ Baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life_

_So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie  
What you keep inside  
This is not how you want it to be_

_Baby why can't we just  
Just start over again  
Get it back to the way it was  
If you give me a chance  
I can love you right__But you're telling me it won't be enough_

_So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life_

_Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do  
I'll wait for you_

_So why does your pride make you run & hide  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie  
What you're keeping inside  
That is not how you want it to be_

_Baby I will wait for you  
Oooooo  
Baby I will wait for you  
If it's the last thing I do_

_Baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life_

_Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do, I'll wait for you_

_I'll Be Waiting._

"Thanks," I said after I said the last words of the song. Emmett smiled at Rosalie and she winked back at him. I rolled my eyes, I could feel the intimacy between them. It was sort of... disturbing, I cringed.

"Guys! Hey! Uhh... Since I said everything earlier, I'll just go on with the song and... play!" he yelled into the microphone. I winced at his volume and the crowd cheered for his enthusiasm. Some times I don't understand how we're related. I'm all quiet, except for the singing, and Jasper is quiet all the way.

"Dirty Little Secret, **All American Rejects**" he said the title. Since he was playing guitar for every song that he played, he started. Jasper the second guitar, and by depression made me back up and bass.

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_  
_  
Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or youll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know_

_When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
find out games you don't wanna play  
you are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And now I try to lie  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know  
Who has to know_

At the end, the crowd was cheering, and screaming, but mostly screaming. It wasn't that clear that I was all depressed because of the bass playing, but I'm sure some people noticed. I looked at the girls in saddness and Bella was frowning while Alice and Rosalie were trying to cheer her up. That's what it looked like, anyway.

Next up was me, and I now had two more songs to perform.

"Uhh, View From Heaven, guys, **Yellowcard**"

_I__'m just so tired  
wont you sing me to sleep  
and fly through my dreams  
so I can hitch a ride with you tonight  
and get away from this place  
have a new name and face  
I just aint the same without you in my life_

_l__ate night drives, all alone in my car  
I can't help but start  
singing lines from all our favorite songs  
and melodies in the air  
singin life just aint fair  
sometimes i still just can't believe you're gone_

_and im sure the view from heaven  
beats the hell out of mine here  
and if we all believe in heaven,  
maybe we'll make it through one more year  
down here_

_feel your fire,  
when its cold in my heart  
and things sorta start  
remindin' me of my last night with you  
i only need one more day  
just one more chance to say__i wish that i had gone up with you too_

"Give it up for Alice Brandon! Jasper's one and only girlfriend!" I yelled and pointed to Alice who was running up to the stage. People screamed even louder and I chuckled.

_and i'm sure the view from heaven  
beats the hell out of mine here  
and if we all believe in heaven  
maybe we'll make it through one more year  
down here_

_you wont be comin' back  
and i didn't get to say goodbye (goodbye)  
i really wish i got to say goodbye  
and im sure the view from heaven  
beats the hell out of mine here  
and if we all believe in heaven  
maybe we'll make it through one more year  
i hope that all is well in heaven  
cause it's all shot to hell down here  
i hope that i find you in heaven  
cause i'm so...  
lost without you down here  
you wont be coming back  
and i didn't get to say goodbye (goodbye)  
i really wish i got to say gooooodbye_

I ended the song, and just like Emmett's and Jasper's end, the crowd cheered and screamed.

"Jasper's turn, guys," I said with dullness into the mic.

"Uhh... Brighter Than Sunshine, **Aqualung**"

_I never understood before  
I never knew what love was for  
My heart was broke, my head was sore  
What a feeling_

_Tied up in ancient history  
I didnt believe in destiny  
I look up you're standing next to me  
What a feeling_

_What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
Brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, i don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
Suddenly you're mine  
And it's brighter than sunshine_

_I never saw it happening  
I'd given up and given in  
I just couldn't take the hurt again  
What a feeling_

_I didn't have the strength to fight  
Suddenly you seemed so right  
Me and you  
What a feeling_

_What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
It's brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, I don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
Suddenly you're mine_

_It's brighter than the sun  
It's brighter than the sun  
It's brighter than the sun, sun, shine._

_Love will remain a mystery  
But give me your hand and you will see  
Your heart is keeping time with me_

_What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
It's brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, I don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
Suddenly you're mine_

_I got a feeling in my soul_

The song was actually soothing and took my mind out of Bella for a second. As soon as the last words were said, I became sad all of a sudden. I sighed and Emmett was playing some random beat and Jasper cleared his throat.

"Oh, uh, sorry I sorta spaced out," he said and turned a really light shade of red. The crowd erupted into laughter while Jasper chuckled and the side of my lips twitched.

"Enough of that, the next song is Just the Girl, **Click Five**" he paused and looked at Rosalie, "Not much of the lyrics are about you, Rose. They just rhymed so I put it there," he said and smiled with all his dimple greatness to Rosalie. For the time that I've lived with Rosalie, I noticed that she couldn't resist dimples. I rolled my eyes playfully at the thought.

_She's cold and she's cruel,  
but she knows what she's doing.  
She pushed me in the pool  
at our last school reunion.  
She laughs at my dreams,  
but I dream about her laughter.  
Strange as it seems  
she's the one I'm after._

_Cause she's bittersweet,  
she knocks me off of my feet.  
And I can't help myself,  
i don't want anyone else.  
She's a mystery.  
She's too much for me.  
But I keep coming back for more.  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for._

_She can't keep a secret  
for more than an hour.  
She runs on 100 from power to power.  
And the more she ignores me,  
the more I adore her,  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her,_

_Cause she's bittersweet,  
she knocks me off of my feet.  
And I can't help myself,  
i don't want anyone else.  
She's a mystery.  
She's too much for me.  
But I keep coming back for more.  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for._

_And when she sees it's me  
on her caller ID  
she won't pick up the phone;  
She'd rather be alone.  
But I can't give up just yet,  
cause every word she's ever said  
is still ringin' in my head.  
Still ringin' in my head._

_She's cold and she's cruel,  
but she knows what she's doing.  
Knows just what to say  
so my whole day is ruined._

_Cause she's bittersweet,  
she knocks me off of my feet.  
And I can't help myself,  
i don't want anyone else.  
She's a mystery.  
She's too much for me.  
But I keep coming back for more._

_Cause she's bittersweet,  
she knocks me off of my feet.  
And I can't help myself,  
i don't want anyone else.  
She's a mystery.  
She's too much for me.  
But I keep comin' back for more.  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more.  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for.  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for._

_I'm lookin' for.  
I'm lookin' for.  
I'm lookin' for.  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for._

"Just so you know, Rose, I don't want anyone else but you because your just the girl I'm looking for. Love you," he said and smiled.

The next two songs were going to be mine. Without me, Emmett and Jasper have decided to have three songs while I have five. Talk about the fairness of life.

"Guys, the next two songs are going to be mine, so yeah," I paused, "Hope you like it," I said, and took the guitar one of the stage crew was handing me.

"Vulnerable, **Secondhand Serenade**"

_Share with me the blankets that your wrapped in  
Because its cold outside cold outside its cold out side  
Share with me the secrets that you kept in  
Because its cold inside cold inside its cold inside_

_And your slowly shaking finger tips  
Show that your scared like me so  
Let pretend were alone  
And I no you may be scared  
And I no were unprepared  
But I don't care_

_Tell me tell me  
What makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that your so sure  
Please don;t tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
Impossible_

_I was born to tell you I love you  
Its that a song already  
I get a B in originality  
And its true I cant go on without you  
Your smile makes me see clear  
If you could only see in the mirror what I see_

_And your slowly shaking finger tips  
Show that your scared like me so  
Let pretend were alone  
And I no you may be scared  
And I no were unprepared  
But I don't care_

_Tell me tell me  
What makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that your so sure  
Please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
Impossible_

_I was born to tell you I love you  
Isn't that a song already  
(Isn't that a song already)  
I get a B in originality_

_And it's true that I can't go on with out you,  
Your smile makes me see clearer  
If you could only see the mirror  
Of what I see_

_And your slowly shaking finger tips  
Show that your scared like me so  
Let pretend were alone  
And I no you may be scared  
And I no were unprepared  
But I don't care_

_Tell me tell me  
What makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that your so sure  
Please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
Impossible_

_Slow down girl your not going anywhere  
Just wait around and see  
Maybe I am much more you never no what lies ahead  
I promise I can be anyone I can be anything  
Just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed  
I can be anyone  
Anything I promise I can be what you need  
(I can be what you need-)_

_Tell me tell me__What makes you think that you are invincible  
(Am the only one on the outside, the only one on the outside)  
I can see it in your eyes that your so sure  
Please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
(Please don't tell me that I'm the only one)  
Impossibe_

I didn't bother looking at anyone and started with the next song right after the last chord.

"Wake Up, **Coheed and Cambria** guys," I said. Emmett and I started with our instuments, and Jasper was back up.

_I'm gonna ride this plane out of your life again  
I wish that I could stay, but you argue  
More than this I wish, you could've seen my face  
In backseats staring out, the window_

_I'll do anything for you  
Kill anyone for you_

_So leave yourself intact  
'Cause I will be coming back  
In a phrase to cut these lips  
I love you_

_The morning will come  
In the press of every kiss  
With your head upon my chest  
Where I will annoy you  
With every waking breath  
Until you decide to wake up_

_I've earned through hope and faith  
On the curves around your face  
That I'm the one you'll hold forever  
If morning never comes for either one of us  
Then this I pray to you  
wherever_

_I'll do anything for you  
This story is for you  
('Cause I'd do anything you want me to for you)  
I'll do anything for you  
Kill anyone for you_

_So leave yourself intact  
'Cause I will be coming back  
In a phrase to cut these lips  
I love you_

_The morning will come  
In the press of every kiss  
With your head upon my chest  
Where I will annoy you  
With every waking breath  
Until you decide to wake up_

_The morning will come  
In the press of every kiss  
With your head upon my chest  
Where I will annoy you  
With every waking breath  
'Til you decide to wake up_

I looked at the side of the stage now. Bella wasn't there, and _that_ hurt. I thought she was just afraid and that she knew that I was innocent, but she just moved on. The host came up and I walked out of stage right away. I walked into the hallway to the lounge to get my things and leave, but I heard pounding near the rest rooms.

"Come on, Bella! Let us in!" Alice said while Rosalie was looking inside her purse for something. Alice continued pounding while I walked towards her.

"What's happening?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Bella cried when you were singing that song, and the ran there," she explained softly, and there was a 'click' on the door. Alice gestured me to be the one to comfort her.

I opened the door and found my love on the floor hugging herself in the corner. The sight made me want to give the world to her. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her shaking form. She froze at my touch and relaxed after a few seconds.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she squeaked. I shushed her and hugged her tighter.

"It's okay, lets get you out of here," I said softly to her and gently carried her to my car which I have no idea how it got there.

I ran to the other side of the car and drove to the house.

I carried her to my bed and laid her down, and walked out to her her some of her clothes.

"Wait," she called.

"Yeah?"

"Can I just borrow some of your clothes?" she said. I smiled softly, "Of course" I walked to my closet and got my boxers and a shirt.

"Here," I paused. She sniffled a while then smiled softly.

"Thanks," she whispered, her voice as soft as her smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

I started to walk out of the door, and she pulled softly at my shirt.

"Just stay here," she whispered. I sat beside her at the edge of the bed and kept my hand on hers. She intwined our fingers and smiled.

"Go to sleep, Bella," I said. She frowned but rolled to her side. I sighed, wanting to call her 'love' like I used to.

When I was absolutely positive that she was sleeping, I wrapped my arms around her and whispered, "I love you," softly into her ear.

We stayed in this position until about 2 in the morning until she started to talk in her sleep again.

"Edward... Love... Sorry... What... Emmett... Alice!" she murmured and started to wiggle under my grasp. She stopped after some time and settled with mumbling my name.

* * *

I woke up to a strawberry and freesia smell. I opened my eyes and smiled seeing the angel still in my arms. It was such an extremely long time since I've gotten to do this. I studied her face just like I used to when we would sleep together. In the same bed, I mean.

She now had really dark eye bags, her hair was a mess, I didn't really care that much, but she still looked so breathtakingly beautiful.

She started to stir and my eyes widened. What should I do? Should I stay like this, or should I move away.

My thinking made the second choice to late. She was awake and eyes wide.

"Uhh," she stammered.

"Sorry, do you want space? I can go, it's no problem," I said fumbling with the blankets. Bella's tiny hands halted me and I stopped.

"It's okay. Listen, we need to talk," she said. I took a deep breath and laid back down on my back putting my hands behind my head.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Uhhmmm... Can I start out by saying sorry? That I forgive you? And that I shouldn't have doubted you at all?" she said, starting to cry. I rolled to my side and saw tears running down the sides of her cheeks. I sat up and wiped her tears out of her face using my thumb.

"Don't cry, love, it's okay, no need to worry," I said and she had her hands on her face now.

"I'm so sorry!" she whipped up and wrapped her arms around me.

I rubbed her back gently as she continued to sob loudly on my shirt.

"It's okay, Bella, as long as we are together," I said gently and she pulled away. She looked into my eyes as if she was boring into my soul. I looked back with as much intense that _I_ could see into her soul. I saw hurt, sorrow, and a little bit of anger.

Her lips crashed into mine, oh how I'd missed that. I couldn't help throwing my arms around her waist, pulling her closer. her hands moved up to my hair, forcing me even closer to her. After an unmeasurable moment we pulled apart, gasping.

"Does that mean we are back?" she said with hope glistening in her eyes. I answered her with another kiss.

"I guess it does," she said breathlessly.

* * *

**Sorry for all the notes I've left there... yeah... sorry for not updating in a long time alsoo...**

**Review!**


	16. Mike Newton

**OMG, I am soo sorry for not updating for how long! I'd be surprised if you actually didn't drop this story...**

**Disclaimer; there's another song... soo I don't own it, obviously. I don't own twilight either. Or Edward... or Bella... or Alice or Jasper or Emmett or Rosalie... or Mike... :|**

Chapter 16

Mike Newton

_Last Chapter_

_"Does that mean we are back?" she said with hope glistening in her eyes. I answered her with another kiss._

_"I guess it does," she said breathlessly._

* * *

Edward POV

"Edward! Have you seen Bella?!" a voice that sounded particularly like a small pixie named Alice screamed and opened the door so hard that it slammed the wall and made a loud bang.

"Bella, what are you doing in Edward's room?" After thinking of the possibilities for five seconds, her being Alice, she screamed again. Keyword; again. I should tell Bella to take her to a therapist or something soon.

"Meet me in my room!" she squealed and ran out of the room not bothering to close the door and give us some privacy. Her voice sounding distant called out again, "You have five minutes, missy!" Bella groaned beside me.

"I think you have to go before you have to meet the clutches of _the Alice_," I joked, laughing lightly.

"I don't wanna go," she retorted like a six year old. I was here, watching with amusement, and started to laugh more.

"Do you want her to get here and separate us the hard way?" I asked.

"What if I want the hard way?"

"Just go, love, she might come and not give you back to me," I said and pecked her cheek.

"Fine, fine, I'll go," she said as she pouted her way to my door. I sighed and laid back on my bed.

I was still wondering what was going to happen to that movie Bella was supposed to be in. The movie's genre was romance as Ty made it, so I guess she would have to act for another guy. I instantly got jealous. Maybe that plan I told Bella a long time ago would work.

My thoughts were interrupted my brother, Emmett.

"Eddie! I see you got back with Bella! What's that smile in your face for? You-" he started but I cut him off.

"No, we did not, Emmett. God, you are so malicious," I said, rolling my eyes.

"So, how did you sleep?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes once more.

"Emmett for the last time, stop being so... Emmett!" I said in annoyance.

"Fine, fine, how did you make up?" he questioned.

"Uhh... After the concert, she cried so I brought her to my room and let her borrow my clothes. When she woke up, she talked and.. yeah," I explained briefly to him.

"I see, come on, cook breakfast, I'm hungry," he whined and patted his stomach. I laughed and walked with him to the kitchen. As we passed Alice's room, we heard giggles and I smiled. I bet Alice is Alice was forcing Bella to explain everything that happened with every single detail.

As we entered the kitchen, I saw Jasper reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. He looked up to me and waved.

"Hey," I greeted him with a smile.

**Bella POV**

"Bella!" Alice squealed. "You're finally back with Edward!" she said and started squealing again. I just giggled.

"Hey, what exactly did you say? And what did Edward say?" Rosalie asked, leaning in on the conversation. I explained to them exactly what happened from the concert to now.

"Yeah, so here I am, explaining to you what just happened," we were squealing and giggling the whole time and this was first time in three months that I've ever smiled.

"Come on, lets go down, I'm getting hungry," I said. Rosalie and Alice laughed.

"Okay, but later, we are so going shopping," Alice said.

"And since you haven't been shopping or in the mall with us for a long time, it's gonna be extra long!" Rosalie added. Oh no, I just remembered. _We were in Paris_.

"Can we do that when we aren't in Paris?" I whined. They both shook their heads and I groaned.

We walked into the kitchen and I smelled something really good.

"Something smells good," I said, sniffing the air. As we went into the kitchen, Jasper was reading, Emmett was listening to his ipod and Edward was cooking. Rosalie sat beside Emmett and Alice sat beside Jasper.

I walked over to Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist and he stiffened, probably surprised.

"Hello, Edward," I whispered and smiled.

"Hi," he replied and continued to make the pancakes.. I watched him for a few minutes, then noticed that pancakes were starting to burn.

"Uhh, Edward?"

"Yep"

"The pancakes are burning," I said and looked up to see his green eyes watching me. I felt my cheeks starting to burn up.

**Edward POV.**

I stepped out of my reverie and chuckled when I saw the pancake burning.

"I believe so, love," I replied, taking the pan and walking to the trashcan.

I walked back Bella and smiled. "I'm back," I whispered, starting with another pancake.

When we were back with my brothers and their girlfriends, we started to talk some more, laugh, and do what normal teenagers do when they eat breakfast together.

My phone started to ring, and I looked at the called ID.

_Tyler Smith_

I raised one of my eye brows and answered.

"Yeah," I said.

_Hey, just callin' to tell you that Bella has the shooting today_

"Where?"

He gave me the location, and I called Francis, the band's driver for the limo, and told him to bring us there.

Emmett looked at him weirdly then Francis looked back.

"Where is it again?" he asked looking back, resting his elbow on the head part of the seat and started, I think, playing with his Adam's apple. This time, it was me who looked at him weirdly. Emmett sighed loudly and screamed the location again at his face.

After the apologies of the Adam's apple, nose haired, Francis, I closed the window with a straight face.

"Who do you think will be the leading guy, Edward?" Emmett asked teasingly.

"Shut up, Emmett," I rolled my eyes.

"I hope he'll be hot," Rosalie said, teasing me again. I just fought the urge to roll my eyes and kept quiet. She was still a girl, and I had to respect that.

After how many more teasing, the limo was finally there. What the heck took him so long?! I would have been here an hour ago, or something!

"Hey, Francis, tell Ty to send me my Volvo," I muttered loud enough only for him to hear.

I took Bella's hand and she entwined our fingers together.

"Hey guys, I'm Mark, and I am going to be the one who will lead you to the set," a short man said with the ugliest voice ever. What did he do? Smoke his lungs out? I looked more closely because Bella was looking at him with a disgusted face. The iris-es... are yellow, and the first thing that came into my mind was Squidward Tentacles, from Spongebob. He seemed to be smiling a lot, and I thought he was crazy or something.

Then, Emmett had to be the blabber mouth, "What's up with your eyes?!" he practically yelled at his face. Mark winced a little bit but continued to smile. And you know what his answer was?!

**He nodded. **

_What the hell..._

Emmett made a face and he dropped the subject.

"Come on," he said and started to walk towards some door.

"Okay, this is your room, if you have any questions, just call your manager," he said then went his way.

Right after he left, all of us busted into laughter.

"What the hell was up with his voice?!" Bella laughed.

"And his eyes!" Rosalie screamed then fell off Emmett's lap. I was laughing so hard that my stomach was hurting.

"Okay, okay, enough of that, I have to introduce you guys to the cast, or whatever," Ty opened the door and urged us to follow him. Bella and I followed him, and soon the rest of the gang followed.

When we were in the set, Ty took his place and a blond boy walked beside him. I felt Bella freeze beside me, and I looked at Alice and Rosalie, and they were frowning at what they saw. I looked at the blond boy and his blue eyes were growing bigger by the second.

"Guys, this is Mike Newton. He is going to be the lead, and Bella, you are going to have to get comfortable with him," Ty said boredly and walked off leaving an awkward silence between us.

I jumped as Bella screamed beside me and so did Rosalie and Alice.

"YOU DON'T EXPECT ME TO WORK WITH HIM, DO YOU?!" Bella screamed while walking to Ty who was now looking very afraid.

"Uhh... Is there a problem, Bella?" Ty asked, trying in vain to be calm but failing miserably. Mike, who happened to be the problem.

"Yes, Bella, is there a problem with me? I thought we were in good terms already," he said, smiling is a way I think he thought was alluring. Bella snorted and came his way to slap him then walked back to be. She crossed her arms on her chest and pouted.

The director, I assume walked to us and she looked like she was about to scream herself.

"Hi, I'm Catherine Hardwicke, and I'm the director for the movie. Is there a problem here?" she introduced herself and looked straight to Bella.

Bella sighed. "No, I'll deal with it," she said defeated. I wrapped my arms about her waist ,"Are you sure there isn't anything wrong?"

"Yes, Edward," she breathed and put on a fake smile. Mike tapped her on her shoulder and Bella turned around glaring at him.

"Seriously, Bella I've changed, I'm not the Mike I used to be, I swear. Can you at least forgive me for my behavior in high school?" he pleaded.

"Whatever. Just don't try anything funny," she muttered then stormed off.

"What does she have against you?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I think it's because of what happened in high school," he said, leaving me hanging.

"Which is...?" I prompted him to continue.

"I threw a party, she and I got drunk and we sorta made out," he said simply shrugging it off. Anger pulsed through my vain and I stormed off to Bella's side, now knowing why she was all mad about this.

"It's okay love. The movie is just going to be acting," I tried to soothe her. She relaxed a little bit and I kissed her temple.

Alice and Rosalie walked towards us both holding the hand of Jasper and Emmett. "I can't believe Mike's the lead," Alice said.

"I can't believe-," Rosalie started but was cut off by Catherine.

"Okay, Bella, Mike!" she called.

* * *

The shooting today took about 10 hours and Bella was exhausted by the end of those hours. Mike was lucky that he didn't have to kiss Bella today, and I was somewhat thankful.

There were some scenes that Bella didn't get right after some time, but she got it eventually.

"Bella," Catherine called. Bella walked over to her, and I turned around to see Mike talking animatedly to Alice, who for the first time, was acting like she was listening to him boredly.

"-kiss her tomorrow!" he, I think, squealed. My eyes widened and he turned around.

"Obviously, you know who I am, do I know you?" he said, sounding more like a pop teen girl singer than a male jactor. I glared.

"I happen to be Edward Cullen, who is dating Bella," I said icily, making him cringe.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna be kissing her all day tomorrow, so you better say goodbye, leach," he came back as cold as me.

He stalked off and I saw Bella walk by my side and sigh.

"What's wrong, love?" I cooed to her, lifting her chin up by my index finger. She looked up to me with sad eyes, and smiled softly.

"Nothing, let's go to the house," she said and took my hand.

"No, let's go somewhere aside from there. Alice and Rosalie will torture you and I can't have you all to myself," I joked and she giggled. Music to my ears.

"Okay," she said and walked with me to my Volvo.

I drove to the coffee place that I used to go to when I want to think whenever I was in Paris. I knew there would be alot of people, but they would be the laid back people, just wanting to have peace in their atmosphere, I don't think they would care if I would be there.

As we drove, I held Bella's hand in mine and I drew circles around her palm with my thumb. She would sing along to some of her favorite songs, and I would join.

When we arrived, I help her out, as usual and we walked inside.

"Hey Jude, the usual," I greeted my old friend with a pat on her shoulder.

"Hey Edward, long time no see," she greeted me.

"Fine, this is Bella. Bella this is Jude," I introduced them to each other and they shook hands.

"Hello," Bella said softly. I smiled, noticing how Jude looked at me weirdly.

"Hey Bella, I see you've caught Edward's eye. Trust me, he's a keeper," she said then winked. Bella blushed and I chuckled.

"Edward, would you mind going up stage? Nothing seems to be gong on in the place anymore," Jude requested. I tapped my chin playfully and pretended to think about it. Jude nudged me and I laughed, standing up. I looked back at Bella and frowned when I saw her looking sad again.

"Stay here, love," I said to her and kissing her cheek before walking to the stage. Jude went ahead and introduced me.

"Okay guys, something to keep you up tonight. Here's Edward Cullen and he's going to sing us one of his own songs," she said into the mic and I rolled my eyes as she ruffled up my hair when I passed by to get the guitar lying around at the corner.

"Uhh, this is for my girlfriend over there," I said pointing to Bella, "Bella, you should really cheer up, forget about Mike," I added then started singing the lyric.

_This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looked so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her,  
When she smiles..._

_How many days in a year  
She woke up with hope, but she only found tears?  
And I can be so insincere,  
Making her promises, never for real  
As long as she stands there waiting  
Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes  
And how many days disappear  
When You look in the mirror, so how do you choose?_

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way,  
You never seem to run out of things to say..._

_This is the story of a girl,  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looked so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles..._

_And how many lovers would stay  
Just to put up with this shit day after day?  
How did we wind up this way?  
Watching our mouths for the words that we say.  
As long as we stand here waiting,  
Wearing the clothes of the souls that we choose  
How do we get there today,  
When we're walking too far for the price of our shoes?_

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way,  
You never seem to run out of things to say..._

_This is the story of a girl,  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looked so sad and lonely there,  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles..._

_And your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
And you hair never falls in quite the same way,  
But you never seem to run out of things to say...._

_This is the story of a girl,  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looked so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her_

_This is the story of a girl,  
Her pretty face she hid from the world  
And while she looked so sad and lonely there,  
I absolutely love her,_

_This is the the story of a -- girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looked so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles...  
When she smiles..._

_

* * *

_**I am so sorry if that sucked... :| I seriously need ideas...  
**

**That was Story of a Girl by Nine Days.**

**Review please!  
**


	17. New Lead

**AN: Yo, sorry for the extremely late chap. I had soccer... again. I wouldn't say I was studying... I never study... hahaha**

Chapter 17

New Lead

_Last Chapter_

_"Stay here, love," I said to her and kissing her cheek before walking to the stage. Jude went ahead and introduced me._

_"Okay guys, something to keep you up tonight. Here's Edward Cullen and he's going to sing us one of his own songs," she said into the mic and I rolled my eyes as she ruffled up my hair when I passed by to get the guitar lying around at the corner._

_"Uhh, this is for my girlfriend over there," I said pointing to Bella, "Bella, you should really cheer up, forget about Mike," I added then started singing the lyric._

_

* * *

_

"Hey, Ty," I greeted him when I saw him at the set. Bella had her shooting today, and as the director said, today is going to be the kissing scene.

"I'll go to the rest room," Bella said beside me and kissed my cheek.

"Be back soon," I said. She nodded.

At the corner of my eye, I saw the annoying blond hair that belonged to the man I learned to hate, Mike Newton. I growled internally at the thought of his name.

He walked up to us and I was about to go to the rest room to wait for Bella, but he called me.

"Hey Edward, today's the day!" he said. I rolled my eyes and muttered a 'whatever'. He glared at me and I glared back with as much cold hatred I could muster up for this measly son of a--

The feeling of a small hand wrapping around mine interrupted my thoughts as I laced my fingers with Bella's.

"Mike," she greeted him as shortly as possible.

"Hey, Bella! The kissing scene is gonna be today! Pretty exciting, right?!" he practically screamed at her. I rolled my eyes once again and Bella winced.

"Sure Mike, whatever," I heard her mutter.

"Guys, better get ready, you guys are on in ten," Catherine's assistant informed us and Mike forcefully grabbed Bella's hand and started to drag her to the screening or whatever you call it. Half way there, I saw pull her hand away from Mike's and she walked quickly to me.

"If there are any... you know's... in this scene, remember: it's just acting. I swear to God, no way in hell am I going to be kissing _that_ willingly," she told me and kissed my cheeks softly before running to Mike.

For the first few hours, it was okay watching them shoot the movie, scene by scene, but unfortunately, they didn't go far because Mike happened to be the worst actor I have ever seen in my life. They kept having to do the scene over and over again, making me memorize the lines and what they were supposed to do.

But after those few hours of making fun of Mike with Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose and feeling sorry for Bella, it became pure torture.

Yes, you can guess. It's the kissing scene and I swear, it's either Mike has some serious issues or he just pretended to be a bad actor so he could do the scene all over and over and over again. The first time was okay because Bella made it that it was only a quick peck on the lips, but the director said that it had to be at least longer than a '.00000001' second. I sighed loudly and sunk on my chair.

* * *

I cannot believe I have to go through this torture. They have been doing this for almost one hour and a half! There, right on the set, Bella, my girlfriend and I'm sure everyone knows that, kissing that sweaty handed, blond spiky haired toad, Mike Newton. I rolled my eyes but I managed to keep my anger to my self. I closed my eyes and breathed in slowly. I thought of Bella and immediately calmed down.

"Cut!" I heard the director say yet again. _FINALLY! _I opened my eyes and anger quickly found its way back to my body.

Bella looked like she was struggling to get away from Mike's touch, but I guess he was too strong so he kept her in place. I was going to go there and rip them apart, but Catherine cut me off. And them. Literally.

"CUT!" she yelled. Bella was about to slap him, but Mike got her hands with one hand and kept her waist strained by his other one. _That's it._

I walked my way over to them and pushed Mike off Bella. Mike landed on the ground with a loud thud while I asked Bella if she thinks her lips are infected.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she snarled at Mike's direction and stomped off. Just then, I was turned around abruptly and felt a hard hit straight to my jaw. I glared at him for a second and kneed him on the part I know we, guys, don't want to be hit, and gave him a hard one on his stomach before he curled up in a ball.

"Dude, don't you think we should stop them?" Jasper asked.

"No, this would be handy, keep the cameras on" I heard Catherine whisper. I was too enraged with anger that I couldn't focus anymore, so I just kept hitting him until he begged for mercy, so until Bella came and stopped me. I looked at her with hard eyes.

"Edward! What were you thinking?!" she squeaked at me. Her eyes looked scared and mine softened.

"Sorry, that went out of hand. But he started it!" I told her, trying to calm down.

"Get Mike out of there will you? Edward Bella, come here. I need a doctor..." she babbled on and I was too busy glaring at Mike I didn't hear the rest of what she was saying.

In about a minute, the paramedics came, examining Mike who was now groaning in pain.

"It seems like he has a bunch of bruises, cuts and some broken ribs here. If you want to shoot this movie, you might wanna get another actor because he has to be in the hospital for a few weeks, or so," the medic said and my eyes brightened.

"I'm in." I said to Catherine and she said that we'll have to talk about it.

"So...," Alice started after we watched Mike being tossed in the ambulance.

"Edward, since you made a scene there and it was perfect, wanna be the jealous guy and end up being with Bella's character?" Catherine offered.

"YES!" Bella screamed and hugged me. I laughed and hugged her back. Alice and Rosalie were giggling at us while Emmett and Jasper were laughing out loud.

"Okay, since we wasted time with all the drama and we're all worked up let's wrap it up. Here tomorrow 4 in the morning sharp. If you're late you get out of the movie and we're replacing you. Dismissed," Catherine dismissed us, full authority in her voice and walked towards the direction of her trailer.

"Hey Cath?" I called, catching up with her.

"Hey Edward"

"Am I really going to replace Mike? Well not replace fully, just replace as the new leading guy?"

"Yeah, you can't replace Mike. You look totally different. Hopefully, we finish most of the movie before Mike is healed," I laughed.

"I hope so too," I said with a laugh and walked back to Bella who was smiling at what Emmett was doing.

"Hi love. Guess who's your new leading man," I said.

"Let me guess. A really cute guy with reddish brown hair, crooked smile and green eyes?" she asked. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"No silly, it's me!" I pretended to be shocked."Really? You don't fit to be my leading man, you look like a hobo," Every one started to laugh hysterically and I smiled widely, knowing the movie will be fun, after all.

* * *

**AN: I just had to do that hobo thing...  
**

**And again, sorry for the lateness...and the shortness... :|  
**


	18. Sign the Petition

**EMERGENCY.**

Well, first of all... MERRY CHRISTMAS!

moving on...

**TWILIGHT IS IN NEED OF YOUR HELP!!!**

If you haven't heard, someone from the ABS-CBN team bought the right to make a Filipino Twilight for $1,000,000. Uhm.... and if you haven't seen any Filipino movie, I suggest you don't. They're horrible!

Anyway, yeah. The dude decided to make a Twilight, PINOY VERSION. I know, I'm a Filipino citizen, myself, but i _seriously_ do not want a Filipino version of Twilight.

So a guy held up an open petition online and it's really going to be sent to ABS-CBN. We need your help, please sign.

Since the link refuses to cooperate with me, go to my profile, and the link is there. :D

So... If you're willing to read me babble about this, I truly appreciate it. Even though all you need is above, this is also needed to persuade you to copy paste that link and sign the petition.

Have you seen the cast? I know it's unofficial, but it's still very degrading for us Filipinos to have these ammetures remaking Twilight in Filipino. :|

Can you imagine this: 'Ikaw na ang buhay ko'. For those who don't know what that means, it's 'You are my life now' translated in Filipino. I know any other language is fine, but seriously, you do not want anyone saying this.

If you need the link to the unofficial cast, PM TheNextCullenVampire for the link. It's in multiply and you have to be a member or something of the group. I don't really know cause I dont have one. :|

I am a Filipino, and I am truly sorry for the remakes ABS-CBN has made. I really want them to make at least one thing original and worth actually watching. The Pinoy Twilight project is probably so that they will make Filipino fans happy, but it is making us embarrassed. Please sign this petition so no Pinoy Twilight will be made.

I think that's it. If you haven't copy and pasted that link and you're still thinking about it, I advice you to copy paste it right after you read this AN and put in a comment. You can be harsh, but I suggest you be subtle about the cussing or anything. It's gonna be sent to a TV network.

* * *

Soo... about my story... I'm really sorry I couldn't update. I was really frustrated about the Pinoy Twilight news so I did some research on it. As soon as I'm through writing this AN, I am going right back to the story, unless I have writer's block.

If you have any suggestions for songs ir anything, don't hesitate to PM me, or review any chapter. I will try my best to fit the suggestion in the story. :D

Thanks.

,Dani (OMG, I used my own name! :)) )

PS. Please sign the petition.


	19. Three Months

GAH...

I'm grounded until summer which is sorta about three months from now, so I guess that's when I'm gonna be updating. :|

Since I'm grounded, I can't use the computer, internet, ipod or ANYTHING. :|

My parents are out of the house, so I'm just sneaking my laptop on and the next chapter isn't decent yet, so I couldn't update Red September yet.

So, if you have any new suggestions, you can PM me, or review.

See you guys in three months... :|:|:|:|

,Dani


End file.
